Baby Blues
by TamashaToko
Summary: Thanks to a curse Kagome can now bear a child just by having contact with a suitable father which accidently ends up to be Sesshoumaru :Finished:
1. Cursed

Chapter 1 Cursed  
  
"Kagome hold on tight," Inuyasha told her with a voice loud enough that Kagome could hear it as the wind whipped in her face while she was hanging on Inuyasha's back.  
  
She looked across from her and seen Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara. They were in hot pursuit of a strange bird youkai that had a jewel shard in the middle of it's forehead. Kagome looked ahead and seen a large red dot. That was the bird. It seemed to get lower as though it was landing.  
  
"Inuyasha the youkai is going closer to the ground," Kagome stated.  
  
"I don't need to be a jewel shard detector to figure that one out," Inuyasha said as he started to go faster.  
  
Kagome ignored what he said. She was used to Inuyasha's stupid little insults now. He did them rarely though and usually it was while something important was going on, because he knew that if it was during any other time Kagome would be ready to give her command and he would find himself crashed into the ground thanks to his necklace.  
  
"It seems to have landed and is no longer running away!" Sango yelled across the air so Inuyasha could hear.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and landed on the ground and started making smaller jumps that kept him from going above the trees. Kagome looked ahead and seen the red dot on top of a brown dot. As they got closer she seen the bird was just laying around on top of a cabin.  
  
"Kagome pay attention and get ready to shoot!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome quickly reached for her arrow and used her bow to shoot it straight towards the bird. She was aiming for the head, but instead the arrow hit the wing. The youkai let out a terrible scream and Inuyasha stopped right during the high-speed run to cover his ears. Due to the force of him quickly stopping Kagome flew off of his back and hit the ground. The impact was so hard Kagome knew that her arm would be sprained for that was the first thing to hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Shippou who was hooked onto her backpack by his claws asked.  
  
Kagome tried to get up, but it hurt. She had tried lifting herself up with her right arm which was the one that was injured. She used her left one to get up and then used it to hold her bad arm. She ran towards the bird so she could get a better shot. The bird was still screaming and flapping it's wings all over the place. She used her right arm to get another arrow and line it up with the bow even though it hurt really bad. It felt as though someone stuck a knife in her arm. Wanting to get the jewel shards really bad though she shot the arrow. She watched the arrow fly in the sky just to watch it end up crashing to the ground. Something hit it and caused it to fall down. It was a surge of energy.  
  
Kagome looked around to find the source of it. Behind the bird she seen a figure wrapped up in a very muddy cloak. Kagome couldn't see any face to tell who it was.  
  
"Miroku someone else is here," Kagome said once Kirara landed by her.  
  
Miroku stood by Kagome and saw the person she was talking about.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked once the bird ceased it's screaming.  
  
The figure didn't answer. It just walked up to the bird who lowered it's body so the figure was the same height. Whoever the person was they pulled the arrow out and through it to the ground. As that was going on Inuyasha joined the group.  
  
"Inuyasha is that person a human or youkai?" Sango questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever it is they have bathed their rags totally in mud or something else with a heavy earthy scent because I can't smell them," Inuyasha explained, "come to think about it this is weird because I can't even smell anything on this bird."  
  
"It has to be youkai Inuyasha," Kagome told him, "she used some kind of attack to deflect my arrow."  
  
"Well hurry up and shoot another one," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kagome nodded as she strained to move her injured arm to get another arrow.  
  
"Kagome stop!" yelled Miroku, "it appears your too injured to continue fighting so let us do it."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as though she needed his permission to stop fighting.  
  
"You heard the pervert," Inuyasha told Kagome, "you shouldn't be so clumsy next time."  
  
"Oh so I am the clumsy one," replied Kagome, "its you who stopped all of a sudden and sent me crashing to the ground."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha responded as he went to slash at the bird youkai.  
  
It was a direct hit. They watched as feathers, blood, and guts all flew into the air along with the jewel shard. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel shard as he landed on top of the cabin. Kagome walked to the cabin and used her left arm to catch the jewel shard as Inuyasha dropped it down to her. Kagome looked at the shard. There was something weird going on. It was a dark purple color and usually when she touched a shard it turned into a light pink. It wasn't purifying. She would tell Inuyasha later though.  
  
"Now for you," Inuyasha growled as he jumped on to the ground in front of the strange figure.  
  
"You will pay dearly," the figure said in a female voice, "you killed my precious son."  
  
"It appears all we have here is some old crazy hag," announced Inuyasha, "what did you do create this stupid bird youkai?"  
  
"That I did," she replied, "it was all I had and you murdered it."  
  
"Well maybe we did murder it, but at least we didn't go slaughtering villages like your son here was doing," stated Inuyasha, "next time you create a youkai try putting it on a leash."  
  
The woman was no longer looking at Inuyasha. She was facing and walking closer to Kagome.  
  
"It was you who killed my son," the woman said to Kagome, "you will pay wench."  
  
"Hello stupid old hag!" shouted Inuyasha, "I believe I was the one who killed it."  
  
The woman wasn't listening she was still facing Kagome. The woman bowed her head and began chanting something.  
  
"Now girl," said the woman once the chanting was done, "thanks to my chant the jewel shard will create the spell and you won't be able to ever purify it."  
  
Kagome looked at her hand where she was holding the jewel shard. It wasn't there anymore.  
  
"What did you do?" Kagome asked the woman, "the shard is gone."  
  
"Its simply in your stomach," she said, "its carrying my curse. Once you bear a child that jewel shard will become a part of it and kill it once you truly love it. Just like you have done to me."  
  
"Do as you wish witch," Kagome told her, "I just won't have any children."  
  
The woman began to laugh.  
  
"That isn't all of my curse. I will make sure you become pregnant. While you find yourself around men the jewel shard will be seeing if they are a suitable father are not. All you have to do is touch them and the jewel shard will use it's power too make a little copy of the man inside of you and you will be pregnant. You have no choice in whether you have the baby or not and the funniest part of all you have no choice in the father."  
  
"You better be making this up old woman," Sango told her as Kirara began to growl.  
  
"No I am not," the woman chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome spits out a baby by next month. Thanks to the jewel shard things will go faster."  
  
She continued to chuckle as it looked like she was fading away. Soon Inuyasha and the others were all alone in the middle of the forest. The bird youkai and cabin was gone too. ------------------------------------- Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
"What did that woman do to me?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly came to her side.  
  
"She did exactly what she said probably. We can take you to Kaede and she could probably fix the problem though. Until then lets worry about your arm. You shouldn't have been trying to shoot arrows with it and now it could be worse."  
  
Kagome tried to move her right arm. It hurt really badly.  
  
"Yeah I forgot all about my arm."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with an annoyed face.  
  
"What do you mean you forgot about your arm? This isn't good, because without full use of it your useless and stand no chance in any fights. Come on I will take you to Kaede's and then maybe you should go home until you have full use of your arm."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm on her shoulder, but she quickly moved away.  
  
"Inuyasha you idiot don't touch me. Didn't you hear what that witch said? Just by touching a man I can become pregnant."  
  
Inuyasha took his arm away.  
  
"We heard what she said I just forgot for a second. Why do you think Miroku is hiding all the way over there? Its because he is afraid that you will bear his child and he would get nothing out of it."  
  
Miroku poked his head out from behind Kirara which is where he was sitting.  
  
"That is not all true. You heard what that woman said. Kagome's child will die when she is really happy about it."  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl.  
  
"We will find her Kagome and she will pay." -------------------------------- The strange hooded woman arrived in a misty area along with the body of the bird youkai. The body started to disappear and it changed to what it really was. Two soul gathering youkai. The flew around the figure and were soon joined by my others that appeared. It looked safe so the cloaked woman revealed herself. It was Kikyo. Kikyo thought about what she had just done. Of course Kagome's baby wouldn't die like she said it would. She hoped the baby would have a nice healthy life. That was why she created this curse. Everything else about what she said was true except for one detail she left out. Kagome could get pregnant by anyone except Inuyasha.  
  
The jewel shard was suppose to only make Kagome pregnant when there was a suitable father around hopefully meaning it would be someone the girl could get along with. Then those two would have to be together because they had a child and Inuyasha couldn't care for the wench anymore. Then in all of his sadness he would leave Kagome and come to her. Then they could finally go to hell together forever.  
  
"Where are you planning to go with this curse?" asked the eerie voice that Kikyo was now use too.  
  
"You will get your jewel shard back Naraku so don't be so paranoid," said Kikyo, "It will need to be in the child's body for only a year or so. It needs to glue the DNA of Kagome and the father together so it can be stable then we should be able to remove it without killing the kid."  
  
"I thought you only needed the shard to create the curse; I didn't know you would need it for a few years," complained Naraku.  
  
"Naraku this plan is worth a shard," Kikyo assured him, "Kagome will have to leave group because of the safety of her baby. And I am hoping that the father will be the monk so that way he will be forced to leave also to be with Kagome. If that happens then simply make it so the demon slayer will have no choice but to kill her brother meaning she will kill herself. The whole group will be gone making Inuyasha vulnerable. I will take care of Inuyasha myself so once the jewel shard is ready to be separated from the child of Kagome the jewel shard will be all yours."  
  
"Why can't I just kill Kagome now and take the shard."  
  
"Inuyasha will protect her. So you might as well wait for the shard."  
  
"I know. I will just kill the child after you and Inuyasha are gone that way I can have it faster."  
  
"Naraku you have no soul do you? You cannot just kill a child who has done nothing just to get a shard of the shikon no tama. That I cannot allow. And to make sure you don't do it me and Inuyasha will not leave this world until that shard is safely taken away."  
  
"Fine whatever Kikyo." ----------------------- Naraku decided he was done talking with Kikyo for the day. She told him she had away of bringing Inuyasha's group and all she needed was one jewel shard. He gave it to her, but he didn't think it would take years until he would get it back. It didn't matter he would get it faster. He wouldn't kill Kagome though. He loved to mess with people and seeing Kagome have to bear a child from a man other then Inuyasha would drive her crazy. He then wanted to see her face after he killed her son or daughter to take the jewel shard. It didn't matter to him what Kikyo did about it.  
  
Naraku would simply just kill Inuyasha himself once the monk and demon slayer was out of the way. He didn't need Kikyo to do that. He only told her that she could bring the hanyou to hell just so she would help him in his plans. Kikyo was the problem though. If he killed Inuyasha then she would attack and he didn't know how to kill the already dead miko. He would figure that out later. Until then he would get a thrill out of watching Kagome suffer. ---------------------------  
  
Kagome was asleep on the back of Kirara while Sango sat in front being awake and alert and looking across her at Inuyasha who was carrying Miroku on his back like he would usually do with Kagome.  
  
"Do you really need to do this Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"As much as I would enjoy getting you off of my back monk I can't allow any of us to get too close to Kagome," explained Inuyasha, "you don't want to make her pregnant do you?"  
  
"I have often thought about it, but not like this."  
  
"Not funny Miroku!" yelled Sango, "be lucky she is not awake and her arm is almost broken or I can see an arrow going right through your heart."  
  
"It was just a joke," stated Miroku, "it sounds cruel Inuyasha but I think we should make her bear one of our children."  
  
"What are you saying Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well we need Kagome with us to find the sacred jewel and we need the power of her arrows. If she has a baby with another man she will feel compelled to leave for the child's safety. If it was for example your child Kagome would feel to guitly to leave because it would be your son."  
  
"We can't just do that Miroku. You keep forgetting some key things. Kagome is from a different world for all we know she could be in love with someone there and want a child from them. Not to mention the child is suppose to die. Before Kagome decides anything we should take her to Kaede maybe the old lady can fix the curse and remove that jewel shard, which let me remind you we need for our collection."  
  
"If we can't do anything there might be no choice but to get her pregnant then kill the baby."  
  
"Thats easier said then done. Lets say Kagome had a baby because of you and it was a son. You have always wanted a son more then anything since I met you would you really like to finally have that just to kill it."  
  
"Well the solution to my case is simple. I would just keep the baby away from Kagome because once she is happy that is when it is suppose to die."  
  
"You have to think about the child," interrupted Sango, "lets say it was Miroku's kid and he ran off with it. Don't you think the kid would someday ask Miroku who their mother is."  
  
"Well in Miroku's case he could just easily fall in love with a woman and convince the kid that the woman is their mother. If it were mine though I don't think I could leave Kagome and like Sango said you have to think about what the kid wants."  
  
"You have to give the curse some credit though," said Miroku, "the jewel shard will only create a baby if Kagome comes in contact with a suitable father so we know she won't be getting pregnant by a thief."  
  
"Think the jewel shard would recognize you two as suitable?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well I know I would be a good father, but for Inuyasha I don't know," stated Miroku, "He would just be yelling at the child and be careless when a battle comes. After all Inuyasha because of you not thinking during a battle you were going too fast and Kagome could have had fatal damage to her arm. Then you expected her to use her arrows anyways."  
  
"You a suitable father? All you do is womanize all day long you hentai. You aren't the best influence in the whole world. And it isn't my fault that Kagome hurt herself. I can't control the sound that goes in my ears. Also why are you interested in being the father Miroku? I thought you liked Sango."  
  
Sango quickly began to blush as though Inuyasha just released some type of dark secret. Miroku didn't know how to respond to that because of the way Sango would take it. So he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I thought you liked Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha was growling.  
  
"Inuyasha I didn't mean to upset you," Miroku quickly said.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was too busy sniffing the air before he had a response.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Your older brother?" asked Sango, "what about him?"  
  
"He is close."  
  
"Inuyasha you aren't planning to fight him are you?" questioned Miroku.  
  
"I have too."  
  
"Inuyasha remember that thing I said about running into battle without thinking? Well fighting Sesshoumaru would be doing exactly that. You might have no choice but to become the father of Kagome's child and you got to learn to quit putting others in danger. Me and Sango will be fine, but Kagome won't. She is asleep and she won't be able to defend herself with an injured arm."  
  
Inuyasha simply looked at Kagome's good arm where Shippou was sleeping.  
  
"Shippou will protect her," he said, "speaking of which Sango get that stupid little fox off of her the last thing we need is Kagome giving birth to an annoying kitsune just like Shippou."  
  
"Shippou doesn't have to protect anyone because we are not going to bring Kagome into this battle," stated Miroku.  
  
Kagome heard her name so she awoke, but no one knew she did.  
  
"Well you know what Miroku," started Inuyasha, "why don't you take Kagome with you and hope she bears you a son, because after all you think I don't want her since I have Kikyo."  
  
Tears came to Kagome's eyes. If she heard right that meant Inuyasha didn't want her anymore.  
  
"Inuyasha just please lets get moving we can still avoid Sesshoumaru," Sango told him, "we need to find a cure for Kagome before doing anything."  
  
"No if Inuyasha is going to be childish then let him. We will bring Kagome to Kaede's village ourselves," Miroku responded right before giving Sango a wink that meant he had a plan, "Inuyasha won't have our help so he will probably just die and if Kagome fails to get pregnant by me I guess we will have other option but to ask Kouga for help."  
  
Inuyasha stopped at that moment. If he wasn't around Kagome then Kouga could easily come around and really claim her as his. He wouldn't allow Kouga to have Kagome.  
  
"Fine we will go to Kaede's village," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to go the other direction, but then Miroku fell off his back and Inuyasha crashed to the ground after being hit with something. It was Sesshoumaru charging through the area.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," growled Inuyasha as he got off the ground.  
  
"I couldn't be anymore lucky," stated Sesshoumaru, "I was just walking through the woods when I caught your scent and decided things would be easier if I had the Tetsusagia."  
  
"I will never give you Tetsusagia Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Let me guess you are going to fight me with it instead of letting me take it."  
  
"You guessed right."  
  
"You can't even wield it right, oh but I forgot you will get help from that monk, demon slayer, fox cub, and your usual wench who is crying. This is getting old."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kirara too see Kagome sitting up and crying.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, "what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head and got up. What was the point in answering somebody who didn't even want her around. Kagome began to walk away. She heard Inuyasha yell a lot of things that sounded like 'why are you crying?' and 'where are you going' but she didn't listen. She blocked out everything he was saying which was a bad idea considering it would have helped if she heard the last thing he said which was 'Kagome watch out!'.  
  
(End of Chapter) 


	2. Choices

Chapter 2

Choices

"This is really rare Inuyasha" implied Sesshoumaru as he had Kagome captured with a strange youkai arm that he probably got earlier and kept his claws close to Kagome with the other"you actually left your wench unprotected."

"Let her go" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome started to struggle, but every time she moved Sesshoumaru's claws got closer to her neck. If she made one wrong move he would kill her.

"Why should I" asked Sesshoumaru"I overheard your little conversation about the girl's arm. If I understand right she can't really defend herself without it. This is my perfect chance to kill her now.

Kagome had no choice but to just stand there and watch. Inuyasha wanted Sesshoumaru to release her so maybe he did want her around. Could Inuyasha overpower Sesshoumaru though?

"I am giving you one more warning Sesshoumaru" said Inuyasha"let go of Kagome or you will be killed by our father's fang."

Sesshoumaru simply made a familiar evil looking as he roughly tossed Kagome to the ground. Kagome once again landed on her right arm. If it wasn't broken before it probably was now. It hurt so bad all Kagome could possibly do is black out, but before she did she saw a bright pink light. It was as though she was in the presence of a jewel shard.

"Like I had said before Inuyasha. If all I have to do is kill her to get you to fight I will do it, but from what I heard you were the one looking for me to fight. So what is the point in wasting my claws on nothing but a low piece of dirt."

"That low piece of dirt as you call Kagome has proven herself stronger then you many times. Was she or was she not the one who transformed the Tetsusagia back making it so I could defeat you."

"Because she like many humans rely on magic. Now no more talk. Draw the Tetsusagia."

Inuyasha did as Sesshoumaru said and held out the transformed sword.

"You know Sesshoumaru there is something I never could understand about this sword" said Inuyasha.

"What brother? How to wield it"

"No I can do that perfectly. Its just this sword is like our father. It transforms to protect Kagome just like my father protected my human mother. The Tetsusagia is also protecting me in the process. It is exactly like our father, but that can't be right though. After all while would my father want to take your arm off. Is it because father never approved of you"

"I have pondered that myself little brother and I have finally come up with the answer. He created the Tensagia just for the soul purpose of protecting me against your sword. Our father never wanted us to fight."

"If it is impossible then why attack me"

"You cut off my arm Inuyasha don't think I will easily forget that. Also I desire the Tetsusagia. It has been a desire for so very long to use to fang to cut off your arm."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Sesshoumaru, but your desires will be just that, desires" Inuyasha eagerly said to Sesshoumaru before turning to Miroku"Miroku please get Kagome out of here. I need to fight him."

"I understand Inuyasha" replied Miroku"but I am going to get Sango to do it. Don't forget about our problem."

"Dammit" cursed Inuyasha"I almost forgot about that. You were right this is not the time to be fighting."

Inuyasha sheathed the sword and walked along side of Kirara as Sango picked up Kagome and brought her on to the cat youkai.

"What is this Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru demanded to know"draw your sword."

"Miroku get on" Inuyasha simply said as the monk got on his back"sorry Sesshoumaru but you will have to die another day."

Kirara, Kagome, and Sango then took off and Inuyasha with Miroku followed after them. The moved as quick as they could to get out of the area. Sesshoumaru simply stood there and watched with an almost puzzled look on his face. This was the first time he seen Inuyasha ran away from battle. Something strange was going on and it revolved around that miko. He could tell by the way talking about her made Inuyasha withdraw and the fact that the monk had ridden on Inuyasha instead of the neko youkai. Sesshoumaru just shook his head. Why was that Kagome girl so important to Inuyasha?

-

"Inuyasha" Miroku said to get the hanyou's attention"I believe Kagome was crying earlier because she awoke and heard what you said about not needing her around."

"I was just stating what I thought you said though" Inuyasha replied"I didn't mean to hurt her. I know I have hurt her before, but I will not do it while this stuff is happening to her."

"So you are saying once everything passes and Kagome's child is finally taken care of things will go back to the way they were before" asked Miroku.

"Yes Thats what I hope for. I want to go back to arguing about her staying in her time for so long and about how Kouga keeps hitting on her. Thats way better then thinking about whose child Kagome is going to bear."

"Does this mean you will keep returning to Kikyo? Even if it is your child she gives birth too."

"If it was my child then no I would not return to Kikyo. If I were to keep going to Kikyo then that would mean I would be leaving Kagome. I have to much pride to betray the mother of my child. Sango how is Kagome doing"

Sango turned around and looked at the once again sleeping Kagome.

"Her arm is broken all the way this time Inuyasha. It will take awhile for her to recover. You better be ready to explain what you said to Kagome, because it looked like she was going to leave us Inuyasha."

"I know I will explain it too her."

"So Inuyasha are you saying you want to be the father" asked Miroku.

"If Kagome would allow me too I would want nothing more."

"What will you say to Kikyo if she appears after Kagome has had your child"

"I will do to Kikyo exactly like I will do to Kagome. I will explain things to her. If she doesn't take it well then she really isn't the Kikyo I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Miroku we might have a problem though" interrupted Sango.

"And what would that be"

"Was it just me or did I see Sesshoumaru touch Kagome."

"You have a point Sango."

"Feh. In case you two have forgotten the curse will only happen if there is a suitable father. I know exactly how this will work. The child is suppose to die when the parent is happy and in order for that to happen they have to be happy with the father of the child. Kagome would not be happy if Sesshoumaru was the father so the curse wouldn't work."

"I keep forgetting about how the child is suppose to die."

"It will be okay you two" said Kagome's weak voice after waking"Kaede will break the curse and then the child can live their life."

"So Kagome who do you want the father to be" Sango asked.

"I will not at all tell anybody in my time about any of this. I don't need that kind of attention. So the father has to be someone from this era so they can take care of the baby while I am away. Inuyasha I want you to be the father."

"Are you sure Kagome" Inuyasha questioned looking at her with concern as he ran along Kirara's side.

"Yes Inuyasha I know you will be the perfect father" continued Kagome"there is a possibility you might not be considered suitable though so Miroku can you please touch me too just in case. It is clear that there is something going on between you and Sango, but if Inuyasha can't be the father then I don't know who else it could be. Plus the baby would have more of a chance if it was half monk and half miko."

"Very well Kagome" said Miroku"Inuyasha should try to touch you again and then I will touch you and hopefully a child will be born so you don't have to worry in fear anymore of a perfect stranger getting you pregnant."

-

"An old woman you say" asked Kaede after hearing the story about the curse Kagome was put under.

"She sounded like an old woman" stated Inuyasha"obviously she was crazy; after all she created a bird youkai and thought it was her son. I guess she wants Kagome to have a baby and for it to die so she will feel the same way."

"Someone who can create youkai and use strange children bearing curses" repeated Kaede"I have really never heard of such a thing, but I can feel the dark aura of a curse around Kagome so I believe it. So Inuyasha I believe you are going to try and be the father."

Inuyasha nodded and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. The feeling Inuyasha had when he touched Kagome was too confusing. He was happy that he could have a chance to be a father. He was really happy it be with Kagome someone he loved to be with and always feared he would one day lose if he didn't confess anything to her. There was also a lot of guilt. He made a promise and he wanted to keep it. If this baby was born he would say his final goodbye to Kikyo. It wasn't fair at all for Kikyo. She died because of him and finally when a once a million years miracle had happened and she was brought back from the dead he was with someone else. Kikyo once told him that her wish was for him to never forget her and he wouldn't.

Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder once Inuyasha removed his. He didn't know what to feel about this. Ever since he laid eyes on Sango he had wanted to be with her, but one thing he has wanted more was a son. This would be really difficult. Miroku knew Kagome would want nothing more then to be with Inuyasha so hopefully she wouldn't just take his son away and be with the hanyou, but he himself couldn't take the baby away and be with Sango. If they both wanted to be with their child they would have to live in peace together. Kagome wasn't that bad of a woman, but she just wasn't meant for him. He cared for her too much though to not do her this favor.

Kagome didn't care who the father was. She was more concerned about the curse of the child getting killed. She wanted to be a mother, but she didn't want to be the cause of her child's death. There was only one thing that could possibly make this work if no cure for the curse could be found.

"Miroku" she said after he removed his hand"I think I know how this is going to work."

"How" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't want to be the thing that kills my own child so there is only one way to correct this problem. Inuyasha if this is your child I want you to take it and keep it away from me. Maybe you can be with Kikyo and you two can raise it."

"Let me get this straight Kagome. Before you got really hurt when I was with Kikyo and made promises to her and now you are saying you want me to be with her even after you give birth to my child."

"Thats the only choice. And Miroku if its yours please do the same with Sango. I will go back to my time so you can all stay as a group. There really isn't any more jewel shards to find Naraku has all the ones we are looking for. My purpose in this world has been served."

"Only you can purify the jewel Kagome" Miroku told her.

"No there are others. Kikyo is one."

"Fine Kagome, Miroku if that is what she wants then we will do that, but only if this curse can not be stopped. Its your child Kagome so you will make all the choices from now on."

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome replied.

"Now lets look at your arm child" said Kaede as she got all the supplies she would need to mend the arm.

Kaede and Kagome then went into another room so Kagome could get examined. There were a few moments of silence before Inuyasha decided to talk.

"Miroku did you feel anything strange when you touched Kagome"

"Not at all Inuyasha" answered Miroku"nothing at all."

"Why is something wrong Inuyasha" asked Sango.

"Don't tell us your having second thoughts" yelled Shippou"I would like to have a brother or sister."

"Its just when I touched Kagome I had this weird dark feeling surge through me after I was done thinking about some things. I feeling I have felt before. It is the same dark feeling I have before I transform into a full youkai or from when I am around Naraku or the dead souls that keep Kikyo alive."

"I didn't feel anything like that Inuyasha" Miroku told him.

"I just hope it wasn't the jewel shard rejecting me as a suitable father" sighed Inuyasha"there is no other explanation for that feeling though."

-

"What's wrong with you Kikyo" Kagura asked the weak miko who was panting.

"What are you doing here Kagura" Kikyo questioned as she tried to pull herself together.

"Naraku wanted to see how everything was going along and from what I see it doesn't look like it is going well."

"Inuyasha touched Kagome so I needed to use my powers to create a barrier and its taking up my energy."

"Your energy is not going to become a problem is it."

Kikyo then put a smirk on her face.

"I don't need to give up anymore energy. The jewel shard has just chosen out of all the people who touched Kagome since the curse was placed."

"Which one is going to be the father?

"Inuyasha was going to be the number one choice which is why I had to work so hard to enforce the barrier."

"Oh is the monk the father then"

"He was a choice, but it seems the shard has chosen another."

"This sounds really interesting" interrupted Naraku's voice.

"Well Naraku this should make you happy since you like to screw with people's lives and watch them suffer" noted Kikyo"you will get a laugh out of this when you hear who the father is."

"I could always use a good laugh."

"I don't remember his name" started Kikyo"but I believe he is the older brother of Inuyasha."

"Are you saying Sesshoumaru is the father" asked Kagura.

"Yes he is" responded Kikyo.

"This should be entertaining" stated Naraku"Young Kagome is the sweetest of Inuyasha's group while Sesshoumaru is nothing more then a human hating youkai who wants nothing more the perfection. The jewel shard must have wanted Inuyasha to be the father so bad it took the one who had similar blood. Kagura maybe you should go inform Sesshoumaru that he will be the proud father of another filthy hanyou. I would like to see how the lord of the west deals with this one."

"It will be my pleasure Naraku" replied Kagura as she created her feather and took off on it.

-

Kaede was busy wrapping up Kagome's broken arm when she just stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Child did you feel that" Kaede asked.

"Yes I did Kaede" replied Kagome after feeling something strange"I have just conceived. I feel it a third aura in this room. Can't tell if it is a boy or girl though. I can feel the youkai energy that means...Inuyasha is going to be a dad."

"Let me finish wrapping up your arm and then you can announce it."

Kagome nodded as Kaede put the finishing touches on Kagome's cast. It was clear that she wouldn't be shooting any arrows for a long long time. She couldn't go back to her era though. What would people say if they found out she was pregnant. She could already hear the rumors. It was good that Inuyasha was the father though. This way since it was his child she could convince him to stay at the village until the baby was born and her arm was better. According to Kaede it would only take a month for the baby to be born thanks to the power of the shikon no tama. It wouldn't be long until she found out what gender it was. Hopefully a girl.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara I have to apologize to all of you" said Kagome when she came out of the other room after having her arm worked on.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kagome" responded Sango"and why didn't you say Inuyasha's name"

"Yeah am I not good enough for your apologies Kagome" Inuyasha asked in his annoying tone.

"I am apologizing because within a month thanks to me and this stupid curse there will be a little spawn of Inuyasha running around."

"Kagome are you saying that I am the father"

"Yes Inuyasha you are. I can feel demon in our child's aura. Lets just pray it won't be a boy."

Inuyasha was happy that a huge smile went on his face. He was so worried that he wouldn't ever be a father. It was such a happy feeling that he forgot about the guilt he felt when thinking about Kikyo's reaction. He couldn't control himself and he ended up getting right off the ground and hugging Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck meaning she didn't care. She was just glad to be a mother. They forgot all about the curse for just a brief moment. They were sure they would be a way to get rid of it anyways. Kagome didn't want to think about it. After all if they removed the curse then she would have to keep her promise and leave so nothing bad could ever happen to their child.

-

"Lord Sesshoumaru what's wrong" Jaken asked after he seen Sesshoumaru look up at the sky.

"Rin hide" Sesshoumaru commanded not moving his head at all.

The little human girl nodded and hid behind a nearby oak tree.

"Master" Jaken asked again.

"I smell Naraku" Sesshoumaru simply replied.

As though she was called Kagura then landed in front of him that very moment.

"So lord Sesshoumaru we meet again" said Kagura still hovering on the air in her feather.

"What do you want this time"

"I have some valuable information for you."

"Nothing you know will interest me."

"I assure you this will. Tell me Sesshoumaru did you have a run in with Inuyasha today."

"Yes as a matter of fact I did."

"Inuyasha is not dead so I see you weren't victorious."

"He ran like the little coward he is because of his wench."

"You do know what the wench's name is don't you"

"I believe I heard Inuyasha say it before. It's Kikyo isn't it"

"Wrong. Kikyo is the bitch he had before Kagome which is the name of the one he is with now. The story about Kikyo is very complicated, but it involves you."

"Tell me."

"Well you see Naraku tricked Kikyo into pinning Inuyasha to the tree and she died right after. Thanks to an evil witch named Urasue she was brought back to life and she wants nothing more then to send Inuyasha to hell. In order to do that she needed to get Kagome to stop paying so much attention to him so she placed her under a curse. You see if a male touches Kagome and they are a suitable father she will quickly become pregnant. Everyone who has touched her so far has been suitable except for Inuyasha. Kikyo made a barrier so Inuyasha could never be the father."

"This seems to have nothing to do with me."

"Oh no I was about to tell you the best part. Sesshoumaru you are the father."

"Your little story does not amuse me."

"Its all true. Like it or not Kagome is going to have your child which will be a hanyou."

"I will not have a hanyou as a child."

"Well Thats too bad because Kagome has already conceived. Thanks to the power of the jewel shard that created the curse the baby will be born in about a month. Don't tell me you are just going to ignore the fact that you have a child because it's hanyou. There is no honor in that. I am sure your child wouldn't mind though if it never knew who it's father was. Kagome thinks it's Inuyasha's child. So of course he will help raise it. Do you really want your own kid being raised by that hanyou Inuyasha? Well I would like to chat with you some more Inuyasha but I really need to get back. Naraku after all wants me to lead the pack of youkai that will kill Kagome before she can give birth to something with similar miko powers. Bye Bye."

And like that Kagura left just like she came. Rin came out of hiding and she and Jaken were fighting. Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to any of it. He was lost in his own thoughts. What if what Kagura said was true? He couldn't just abandon his child because it would be a hanyou could he? This was probably the same thing that went through his father's mind. He really had no choice but to take his child. He would not allow Inuyasha to raise it and the child would never know who it's father was. Sesshoumaru would raise his own child hanyou or not. It would be a strong baby though probably. It would be half powerful taiyoukai and half miko. Miko energy has been responsible for the death of most taiyoukais over the years so it was probably equal. It would be like the child was a full youkai. There was only one problem with this choice though and that was the miko named Kagome. He did not want to share his child with a human not to mention his hanyou brother's wench. He would just have to take it from her, but he couldn't wait till it was born. Naraku would probably want Kagome dead so he would have no choice but to kidnap the girl.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Arrangements

A/N: In some reviews I have seen it looks like you are all eager for me to update, but I am sorry I just moved and I don't have the internet at my new house so the only time I can upload my fics is Thursday when I baby-sit, but soon things will get better  
  
Chapter 3 Arrangements  
  
Inuyasha's gaze had not left Kagome at all that day even now as she slept on the floor of Kaede's hut. He would never be able to let her out of his sight after hearing the news about him being a father. He would also never brake his promise. Now that he would be the father of Kagome's child he would not run to Kikyo anymore. Unless of course there was no way to brake the curse and Kagome left. He didn't like that idea though. Kikyo could never be the child's mother and he didn't want to lose Kagome. Hopefully they would find a cure and Kagome wouldn't be responsible for her child's death. Inuyasha leaned against the wooden wall and inhaled her scent. He always enjoyed that scent.  
  
That night Inuyasha wasn't the only one taking in as much of Kagome's scent as they could get. Sesshoumaru was also picking up on it, but staying far away enough that his half brother would not be able to smell him. He too admitted that the scent of Kagome wasn't that bad as it was for most humans, but she would still always be just a human. He only wanted his hanyou child. In order to get that he would need to keep the girl named Kagome in his custody for awhile. Inuyasha was nothing more then a fool who rushed into battle without thinking. The girl would get herself killed eventually thanks to Inuyasha's battle strategies and his child would cease to exist. She would also defiantly be a target anyways thanks to those jewel shards she always carried with her. In order to keep his child safe he would have no choice but to kidnap the girl. In order to do that he would have to wait until Inuyasha was far away enough to not detect his scent. He wasn't in the mood for his half brother's arrogance he just wanted to take the girl and go.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked once he noticed her eyes fling open after being in such a deep sleep.  
  
"I thought I sensed something familiar," she moaned in a half asleep voice, "I don't feel it anymore so it was probably nothing."  
  
"Every time you say its nothing its always something. Is it a jewel shard?"  
  
"No its not. It was just a strange feeling that's all."  
  
"Well go on back to sleep. I will patrol around the hut a little. You need your rest."  
  
"Inuyasha I am not totally pregnant yet. And I am sure it was nothing."  
  
"Fine whatever. Just go back to sleep its too late for you to be up anyways. I don't want to inconvience Sango and Miroku so I hope your not mad at me for still wanting to go jewel shard hunting."  
  
"I am fine with it Inuyasha. As long as I don't have to go back to my own time. Just remember you're a father so don't go risking your life," she said as sleep started to catch up with her, "be a good influence."  
  
Inuyasha watched her every breath until he knew she was back in a deep sleep. Once he was sure of it he lifted himself of the ground and snuck out of the hut very quietly. He took a big breath when coming in contact with the fresh air outside. He wanted to find what Kagome sensed and take care of it incase it was a threat. He smelled something after a couple of breaths. It wasn't close enough to totally know who it was, but something about it seemed familiar. He ran in the woods to pursue whatever was giving off the familiar scent. As he moved farther away Sesshoumaru noticed and took one step closer to the hut for every step Inuyasha took moving away from it. After awhile of playing the little step by step game Sesshoumaru put on a smirk of victory as he saw through a small window Kagome laying on the floor of a hut. As Inuyasha went deeper and deeper into the forest the scent became clearer and it made him enraged on the inside. It was Kouga.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing this far away from the wolf den you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled knowing the wolf youkai's ears would be able to pick it up.  
  
"Why is it any of your bussiness mutt face," growled Kouga s he stepped out of the darkness and into Inuyasha's range of vision, "I just needed to check up on my Kagome."  
  
"Its kind of late don't you think? People like Kagome who isn't yours by the way normally sleep at the this time."  
  
"Well I will be quick about it then. What's it to you?"  
  
A smirk came on to Inuyasha's face when he thought of a reply. This would be the perfect time to tell him the good news. He would get to tell Kouga the good news about him being the proud father of Kagome's child. He thought it would be even funnier to leave out the part about how no sex was involved.  
  
"Kagome needs her rest Kouga," Inuyasha told him, "after all she is going to bear my pup."  
  
Inuyasha looked happily at Kouga's face, but soon Inuyasha's face went from happy to confused. There was nothing on Kouga's face. No dazed or shocked expression. Nothing.  
  
"Don't you mean Sesshoumaru's pup?" asked Kouga.  
  
"What in the hell are you saying flea bag? Kagome and Sesshoumaru would never work out."  
  
"Give it a rest puppy. I know all about the curse. I smelled Kagura and followed her thinking about revenge when she went to have a talk with your older brother. She informed him about the curse and the fact that he will be a father. And that's why I have come to check up on her."  
  
"Your lying! I touched Kagome first!"  
  
"For some reason the curse was created to allow the first one who touches her become the father, but a barrier was made to keep the jewel shard from recognizing you."  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to believe any of it. He was too happy when he thought Kagome would be giving birth to his child. Everything would make sense though if Kouga's words were true. It would explain the strange feelings he got when touching her. It was the effects from a barrier. A barrier that only one person would create. Kikyo.  
  
"Kouga I know you believe Kagome is your woman, but do we really have to tell her. She is really happy about believing it is my child."  
  
"I would actually be all over that plan if Sesshoumaru wasn't probably rushing over here right at this moment to get the one who is bearing his child."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He wants his child because he doesn't want it to have to be raised by you."  
  
"That's not good. Sesshoumaru hates all humans to his last breath. He will probably make her life miserable until she gives birth to his child then he will simply kill her."  
  
"Then what in the hell are we waiting for! We need to protect her."  
  
"Right."  
  
As fast as their legs could carry them Kouga and Inuyasha ran back to the hut. They charged right in without stopping. It was so noisy that everyone in the hut awoke. Well everyone except Kagome, because Kagome wasn't there. All that was left where Kagome was once sleeping was her bow, arrows, large yellow backpack, and the lingering scent of Inuyasha's older youkai brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that he totally over estimated the situation. He thought the girl would awaken and he would have to fight with her, but no she slept through the whole successful kidnapping. She was even sleeping now as she was in his arms being embraced by the wind that was created from the speed they were going. It looked as though it would be a few hours before she woke up. Still it wouldn't be long until she would demand answers to her kidnapping. She probably didn't even know he was the father. Sesshoumaru was ready for her when she was ready to fight him. He would not appear unprepared to a human.  
  
"Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku asked after the two burst into the room.  
  
"He took her," Inuyasha announced, "Sesshoumaru took Kagome."  
  
"Why?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Its Sesshoumaru's child that she will be carrying," Kouga explained.  
  
Everyone took a quick glance around the hut to confirm yes indeed Kagome was gone. Shippou was ready to burst into tears. Kagome was like his mother.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you going to go after him," pleaded Shippou.  
  
"Sesshoumaru could easily kill Kagome if he wanted so of course I will have to, but if it really is Sesshoumaru's child it just isn't right to take it away even if Sesshoumaru is the enemy."  
  
"Well Kagome will probably want her baby too," argued Sango.  
  
"We can't think about that now we just have to go get her back." ---------------------------------- A few hours after the sun rose Kagome awoke. She expected to see Inuyasha watching her like he did that whole night, but she didn't see him. She didn't see the others either. Where was Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede. Where was she? She went to sleep on the floor and she awoke to find herself in a nice feeling futon. This wasn't right. Kagome slowly got up and walked on the cold wooden floor to the door. She was so stressed over where everybody was and where she was that she forgot all about her nice dream that a shadowy figure who she could tell what Inuyasha swept her off her feet and they took off into the sky.  
  
Kagome turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked and from the outside. It was as though someone had locked her in here. Had Inuyasha and the others all took off the night before and now they were resting in a different village and she slept through it all. If that was the truth then why had she been locked in? Was Inuyasha this much concerned over her safety. That couldn't be it because why would they be taking a break this early in the day. It became clear to Kagome that she wouldn't learn anything until the door was unlocked.  
  
Kagome retreated in failure back to her futon and sat on it thinking of how she got there. She placed her hand on her stomach. It still wasn't clear what gender the baby would be but it was easy to tell it was growing very fast. It wouldn't be long until they would have to go on a journey to find a cure for the curse, and if there was none Kagome would have a tough decision to make. She heard the door crack open.  
  
"Inuyasha your such a jerk!" Kagome yelled before she even saw him.  
  
"Is he?" asked a familiar silky voice that definitely wasn't Inuyasha's voice.  
  
The door opened all the way and Kagome saw who it was. It was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"You better tell me! How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are a miko you can sense auras can't you tell?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Kagome got up and walked up to him.  
  
"I have heard about your little bad luck lately, but your burden has become mine and that's why I have brought you here."  
  
"Your pregnant too?"  
  
"No you are and with my child."  
  
"You are lying."  
  
"I wish I was."  
  
"Inuyasha is the father. He touched me before you attacked us and broke the rest of my arm!"  
  
"Inuyasha isn't and never will be the father and I won't allow him to take any part in being around my child."  
  
"My child."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a growl before continuing.  
  
"So from the way you are talking Kagura wasn't lying about this curse."  
  
"Kagura? Why would Naraku know about this?"  
  
"Its not any of my concern, but everything else Kagura said must be true and if that's the case it's my child."  
  
"Kagura is the biggest liar of all and you took info from her?"  
  
"Good point. Well miko look into the aura. Whose child is it?"  
  
"I...I can't tell. This is only the second day of the curse I can't get a clear reading yet. I can just sense the demon meaning it has to be either you or Inuyasha."  
  
"Well Kagura said there was a barrier placed around you to not allow Inuyasha to be the father. So if her words are true its mine you won't accept it though. So until we find the answer you will remain in this room. And if you lie to me I will find out and you will wish you were never born."  
  
"What if it is yours?"  
  
"If it is mine then I will be a father let alone hanyou or not. This is a great burden and I have too much honor to kill the mother of the child just because of race. I will send you back to Inuyasha and make sure we don't cross paths again."  
  
"So hold on. You want me to give birth which will happen in about a month and then just leave as though nothing happened. Its my child and eventually it will ask who it's mother is."  
  
"I am already going to have to deal with a hanyou son I do not need to deal with a human wench as yourself."  
  
"Just let me take the child with me so you won't have to deal with any of us human blooded creatures."  
  
"I cannot allow that hanyou to raise my son which I know you are planning on letting him do."  
  
"Well if anybody gets to keep it that will be me."  
  
Kagome then remembered all about the other part of the curse. If she won the child from Naraku she would be happy which would kill it. She would have to let it go.  
  
"You will only put the child in a dangerous position."  
  
"Okay then take it."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You win I can never beat you. Your the father so take your child."  
  
"I will, but in till I am able to do that you will remain here in my castle so no harm befalls you."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes and you cannot go back to the hanyou until I have my child. I hired a dark miko to create a barrier that pure mikos like you can't brake. So do not plan escape."  
  
"Are you going to stay?"  
  
"I am needed in the Eastern Lands. I will be back by the time you give birth. Jaken will take care of you while I am away."  
  
"That toad?"  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru simply answered feeling as though he had talked to her enough. He turned to leave, but then felt as though he hadn't talked enough by himself, "This door will remain locked. You don't know your way around here anyways, but when I am around I may allow you to leave this room considering that if I hear you haven't caused any trouble. Also a servant will be coming in later to wrap that arm up the proper way."  
  
This time he left the room for good. He didn't like this at all. It seemed too nice of him, but as much as he wanted to make Inuyasha's wench suffer and be miserable he didn't need the stress in her building up to cause problems with the child's birth. He would try to make her life comfortable while staying in the castle, but not enough to make it look like he cared for humans.  
  
Kagome was amazed at what happened. She had just had a converstation with the lord of the western lands and she was unharmed. He must really have wanted to have something to do with the kid's life. It hurt telling him he could have it, but she didn't want to be reason for it's death. She would have been just as bad as Naraku. ----------------------- It had been five days now. Five days since the lord of the western lands took Kagome because of the possibility the child she was carrying was his. She thought it would be nothing but quiet since she was in a room all by herself. It wasn't servants kept coming in and out. Jaken came to give her food and fresh clothes which were nothing more then old kimonos. Other woman who were youkai came to tend to her arm and check if she was healthy. Things also came in and out of her room. With the room there was a nice washroom which she spent most of her time in soaking out all of her troubles with nice bath. Often when she came out she would find her futon replaced with a different kind of bed or several different books lying around to keep her occupied. They were all books on focusing miko powers, but she never could put her mind on actually reading them. She was too busy thinking about her choice when it came to giving her first child to Sesshoumaru the cold hearted human hating youkai.  
  
"Girl," snapped Sesshoumaru's voice while Kagome was pacing on the floor.  
  
Kagome almost had a heart attack at the sudden sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. She tripped and laid face first into her bed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, "you said you were going to the eastern lands."  
  
"Want to get rid of me that much?" he questioned, "I never like staying at another castle so I will be in and out. By the way I had the guest futon that is usually in here replaced with a bed for a reason and that is so you can lay in it and quit jumping around."  
  
"Jeez the child isn't even born yet and your already being overprotected."  
  
Kagome didn't know what was with her. She had to keep reminding herself who exactly she was talking too. Normally she wouldn't smart off to someone who had the power to end her life with just a flick of the wrist, but for some reason she felt comfortable around him even though it has been five days since she last saw him. Sesshoumaru didn't react to it much. He just looked at her with the usual cold eyes.  
  
"Do you find the bed and things that have been replaced in this room unsuitable for you?"  
  
"No its not that. I am not the type who just likes to sit around all day. Speaking of which you said that when you came back I could leave this room."  
  
"Very well, but first it has been awhile since we last spoke. Have you realized the truth?"  
  
"Yes and it is your child just like Kagura said, but don't worry like I said its your child you raise it and I will just return to Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine come with me."  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and stepped out of the room for the first time ever since being there. The castle hallways were amazing. Everywhere you looked there was something mystical or strange looking. It was like going to an ancient castle except it wasn't ancient it was new. Sesshoumaru didn't understand this at all. This was a girl who was his sworn enemy, but yet she was acting around him as she would around Inuyasha. That means she must have been comfortable so now he wouldn't worry about any stress on her part. There was one thing he couldn't figure out though. Why did she give up her own child so easily? Why wasn't she willing to fight for it? Obviously she wouldn't be a good mother would she?  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"For a walk," answered Sesshoumaru, "I have many questions for you."  
  
"Has Inuyasha tried looking for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has Inuyasha been at all trying to find me?"  
  
"While near this castle I have not picked up his scent at all, but I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome had to know. What was Inuyasha thinking right now? Did he know that he wasn't going to be the father? Even if he did know would he come for her and what would he do if he knew she was just giving her baby up? Facing Inuyasha after this would not be good, but just because of this stupid curse they couldn't put everything on hold. They still need to find the jewel shards before Naraku does. Naraku hurt too many lives and not to mention tried to have her killed several times she just couldn't forget all about him and in order to beat him she would have to be with Inuyasha.  
  
"Girl I keep forgetting exactly what was your name again. Its Kikyo isn't it?"  
  
"No Kikyo is the name of the girl that hung around Inuyasha before me. I am Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Higurashi? Is that your clan name or something."  
  
"Um yes you could say that."  
  
"Where can I locate the Higurashi clan? I need to know more about your filthy human family to make sure the hanyou child will be healthy."  
  
It was too good to be true. For a second there she actually thought Sesshoumaru wasn't as cold as they thought. He had insulted her family just because they were human. He didn't even know them.  
  
"You have gone too far this time Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, "not only have you kidnapped me but now you have done the worst you could do and that's insult my family!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was unphased by her yelling.  
  
"Where does you clan live?" he asked as though she didn't say anything.  
  
"Didn't you hear me!" she continued, "I am not going to allow you to insult any of my family."  
  
"Refrain from your yelling I will not have a riot in my castle."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru what's going on?" asked a childish voice.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru both turned around and saw a small girl wearing a checkered kimono.  
  
"Rin I thought you were asleep," responded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I was but then I was woke up by someone's yelling."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that," said Kagome trying to remember exactly who this girl was, "um Rin was it?"  
  
"Yes I'm Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed how Kagome's attitude changed quickly when she was confronted by Rin. She probably didn't want to upset the small girl by telling her that she was kidnapped by him. He then thought about how quickly Rin would try to become friends with Kagome as she usually did. Sesshoumaru finally had the ultimate weapon that would keep Kagome obedient and no longer disrespect him, and that weapon was Rin.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru said in much of a calm voice as he could, "do you still want a sibling to keep you company like you said the last time you were chatting about how boring Jaken was?"  
  
"That would be wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru!" screeched Rin.  
  
"Well let me introduce you to Kagome Higurashi. Within the span of a few weeks she will be giving birth to your sibling."  
  
"Is it really true?" Rin asked Kagome not anymore paying attention to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes," Kagome responded, "and its a boy."  
  
(End of Chapter 3) 


	4. Conference

AN: Sorry it took so long to update I had a few chapters done but my cousin deleted everything off my computer so now I had to start over. Someone asked me how Kagome could tell it was a boy. Thats because she could find that out from reading it's aura.  
  
Chapter 4Chapter 4 Conference  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall as he allowed Rin to go show Kagome the gardens. He was sure she wouldn't escape in front of the little girl who was already fondly attached to her not to mention her broken arm. Sesshoumaru couldn't contain the small smile the came on his face when he found out his child would be a boy. He would have a heir to the throne, well only if he couldn't find a mate to birth him another son. Allowing a hanyou rule the western lands was something his father didn't do and he wouldn't do it either if he had the option. Also obviously by looks of how things were with Rin and Kagome females were a little bit too emotional for him. He really couldn't stand all the yelling and crying, then he reminded himself that was how the new baby would be no matter what gender. This was going to be hard. He or a servant would have to tend to the babies every cry and need since it would not have a mother. He couldn't make time for any of it either they were on the verge of war with the Eastern Lands if his conferences didn't go well and he would not want Rin and his son to have to live in a war ridden world that young of age.  
  
He didn't know what to really do with Kagome as much as he knew what to do with Eastern lands. He would allow her to return to Inuyasha just as he promised, but that made him wonder. If there was one thing he wanted badly next to having a son that would be the Tetsusagia and he would defeat Inuyasha and get it. To do that he would have to defeat Kagome who would probably try to defend Inuyasha. He couldn't kill the mother of his son it just didn't sit well with him even though she was human. He still needed to find out more about her, but Rin interrupted him when he was doing that last time. In all of his journeys he never saw anybody wearing the kind of clothes she usually did. She probably had an unusual clan. ------------------------- Inuyasha rushed through the woods. He was still pondering in his head how he would get Kagome back and then how he would deal with Sesshoumaru. It was his idea to wait out the month and then come for her when the baby was going to be born so Sesshoumaru wouldn't get the chance to kill her. Then Kouga rushed out to find her and he didn't want Kouga to get there first. It was now a race to beat the wolf to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. ---------------------- "Do you spend a lot of time out here Rin?" Kagome asked the small girl as she pranced through the flowers.  
  
"Only when Lord Sesshoumaru says its safe," replied Rin as she stopped in a patch of flowers and began picking some.  
  
"Sesshoumaru must care about you a lot then."  
  
"He doesn't say so but Rin knows its true. When I first met him I died and he used his sword to awaken me. Did you know that everyone else that doesn't get healed by the Tensagia stays dead and never comes back. Thats what Sesshoumaru said when I asked."  
  
"Not entirely true, but I guess the Tensagia is the best way to come back. I know someone who was brought back to life but she wasn't the same person she was before she died. I guess death changes people."  
  
"Jaken says it changed me. He says I was nice and quiet before Lord Sesshoumaru brought me back."  
  
The two heard footsteps. Kagome spun around and saw Sesshoumaru. He finally came into the gardens with them.  
  
"Death changes people?" he asked, "that explains why I heard so much negative things about this woman that Inuyasha had before you."  
  
"First of all she still is his woman pretty much because Inuyasha would go to her before me no matter what death did to her. And second of all how would you know about Kikyo?"  
  
"It was her who put the curse on you wasn't it?"  
  
"I don't think so. The one who did it covered themselves pretty well along with their scent, but it would explain the strange powers."  
  
"Don't forget about the fact that a barrier was made so you could not get pregnant by Inuyasha."  
  
"So your saying it had to be Kikyo."  
  
"Thats what Kagura told me and everything she has said so far has been true."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Its time for you to come back inside."  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"Yes. I will be leaving once more and this time for about ten days. I need to get my answers sorted out before I go."  
  
"Well if you want to know about my family it will be hard because they live um very far away. Um you see I was kidnapped long ago when I was a small child by a centipede youkai and somehow brought to Japan. All I know is that I have a mother a grandfather and a younger brother named Souta."  
  
"Here in Japan things are pretty unorganized when it comes to humans. It is unknown how many are in this country, but in other places everyone knows all the human families. I will just ask about the Higurashi clan."  
  
"I am telling you your not going to find anything out."  
  
"Tell me the truth about your family...I know your hiding something."  
  
"I am not hiding the fact that the live far away."  
  
"Out with it all what really happened?"  
  
"Well you know how the clothes I usually wear are different from everyone else's? Thats because everyone wears them in the future and that's where I am from. I will be born in Japan five hundred years from now. My family protects an ancient shrine and on the shrine is a strange well. A centipede youkai from the past came through it and brought me this era where the shikon no tama came out of my body because I am the reincarnation of Kikyo."  
  
"Your story before that was more believable then that."  
  
"Then believe the one before it. It doesn't matter which one you believe because there is no way you will be able to find my family. I will answer any questions you have, considering the second story I told you was true and I can easily just go and visit them anytime I want if I pass through the well."  
  
"Inuyasha allows that?"  
  
"Okay despite what everybody thinks I am not Inuyasha's wench. I am just here to help him find jewel shards and defeat Naraku. I still have to go to my world to go to school."  
  
"Now I know your lying. Woman are never sent to get educated they are too busy with household problems."  
  
"Well I go to school. And I hate it."  
  
The future sounded too strange to Sesshoumaru. He didn't believe that all females went to school so he quickly assumed that this woman who would be giving birth to his son was some kind of royalty. If she was royal then Inuyasha was a fool by dragging her everywhere in areas where I youkai could easily get her. At least he knew that if her family was royal then that meant nothing could possibly be wrong with her family.  
  
"Don't you want your family to know about your child?"  
  
"Heck no. They believe I would just be using the curse as an excuse for covering up the fact that I was a slut or something like that. And anyways its your son not mine."  
  
"You are pretty eager to let me have our son."  
  
"Well we were fighting over him and you're a youkai and I'm a human so I guess you automatically win. And with you he is more protected I guess. I would only end up getting him killed plus, his whole life I would have to hide him from my parents."  
  
"Very well. I have decided you are more trust worthy so I am going to leave your door unlocked. Go to the dining room for when your hungry and you may go to the garden only if Rin or someone else is present. You can not go outside from the garden under any circumstances do I make myself clear?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. And as I have said I will be gone for ten days, but the youkai guards here are just as strong as most you found yourself fighting over the months so don't even try to stray. If you leave you can spend the rest of your stay here in the prison and then once my baby is born I will make sure you don't live to ever see Inuyasha ever again."  
  
"I understand you don't have to threaten me."  
  
"Don't talk back unless I have given you permission."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not like her tone, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. He had only one day to prepare for the toughest conference ever and it would be hard if he was worrying about his brother's wench. He turned to make his way towards the door to go back in the house and Kagome got up and followed. She walked just steps behind him until he was ready to turn a corner to head to his office. That was when her voice stopped him.  
  
"You leave a lot I have noticed."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Are you going to be there for you know...when I give birth?"  
  
"Do you want me there?"  
  
"Well its your child."  
  
"Its going to be your screaming and your pain."  
  
"Well I just thought since you went through all the trouble of kidnapping me so you could be with your son that you would want to see him when he sees the world for the first time."  
  
"Do you want me to be there?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Fine then I will be there."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
She silently left him to return to her room. Sesshoumaru just thought about the converstation they had. Weren't they suppose to hate each other, but yet she just invited him to watch as she gave birth to her first ever child. This was something youkai tried to never be present too. It always stunk because of the blood that would all come out at once not to mention the screaming from the mother and the child. These were the reasons why Sesshoumaru was glad he wasn't a woman no matter who easy life looked for them. Oh well he would do it for his first born child and he at least owed Kagome something for kidnapping her the way he did. ------------------------------------------- "Doesn't that sound interesting Sessy?" asked an annoying female voice that Sesshoumaru would have done anything to forget.  
  
The voice belonged to a red headed cat youkai named Rose. It was because of her that he would soon find himself in a horrible war. One time when his father was at war with the North he needed the East for an alley and in order to do that he promised Sesshoumaru into marriage with Rose. Sesshoumaru disliked Rose more then any human. She was annoying and a little slut. He heard many stories from the servants of the Eastern castle.  
  
When the time came for him to marry Rose he told her that since his father was no dead the contract expired. In a rage she reported to her father and now that's how they were where they are now. Her father made up excuses that it was because of unpaid debuts and illegal substances that he was selling to their people, but he knew what it was really about. If things went the way he planned he wouldn't have to marry Rose and there would be no war.  
  
"Sessy aren't you listening," Rose whined at the dinner table.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around and noticed Rose's father was no there yet.  
  
"No I wasn't," he snapped.  
  
"Your funny you know that," Rose giggled, "once daddy takes care of you and we get married please try to act that way afterwards during the party."  
  
"Rose I will lay it out for you plain and simple. We are not getting married and nothing your dad can do or say can change that. Also stop calling me Sessy or you will wish you have never been born."  
  
Rose flinched back just so she can try and hide the evil glare she wanted to give Sesshoumaru. How dare the stupid dog youkai threaten her. She didn't see why her little cute act didn't work with him. It worked with all the other men. All she wanted was Sesshoumaru to marry her so she could prove to all those who had underestimated her that she could settle down with a great man. That was all she wanted, Sesshoumaru wasn't even good looking now that he had lost his arm and always had an ugly replacement. Her father was a great man and now it looked like they were on the brink of war so if her plan worked then she would have all that she desired including the many men that probably lived in the western lands.  
  
"Everyone stand for the king of the eastern lands lord Koji!" announced the court jester as though Rose and Sesshoumaru weren't the only two in the room.  
  
Koji entered the room in a humanoid form with long silver hair similar to Sesshoumaru's. He was much taller and portly though. Sesshoumaru admitted the lord was ugly, but he feared the youkai form that the lord of the eastern lands. It was a tiger that could devour many villages at a time. His father probably couldn't even fight of that youkai, but still he would not marry Rose. Before Koji could have a chance to sit down Rose ran to him and whispered something in his ear. Sesshoumaru could even see the fake tears she was trying to put on. She was trying to tell her father about Sesshoumaru's rudeness.  
  
"Well let me lay it out for you plain and simple," Koji's voice roared right when he was done talking to his daughter, "You know what all of this is about and your not stupid so it goes like this. Marry my daughter or prepare to fight a war."  
  
"That is not an honorable cause to risk many lives," stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"A precious rose is always a good reason to begin battle," replied Koji.  
  
"I cannot marry her," responded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And why is this? The expiration of your father's contract shouldn't be any reason to stop a marriage with my beautiful daughter."  
  
It seemed there was no way for Sesshoumaru to talk himself out of this one. Either way he would have to marry Rose or suffer a long war that would be impossible to win. He would have to make up something and quick.  
  
"I would love to marry your daughter-," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh really Sessy," interrupted Rose, "that sounds wonderful.  
  
"I am glad we see eye to eye," noted Koji.  
  
"but," continued Sesshoumaru, "I already have a mate."  
  
"What?," Rose and Koji gasped at the same time.  
  
Sesshoumaru took up all of dinner time explaining to them that he met a youkai princess named Kagome and they would be married soon. He regretted using Kagome's name not even a second after mentioning it. If Koji wanted his daughter to marry him so badly then he would investigate Kagome. Thats why he wasn't surprised when Koji announced that they would move the conferences to the Western lands so Sesshoumaru could be closer to his mate. He couldn't refuse either or it would look suspicious. He planned everything through during desert. The rulers of the Eastern lands would be coming to the western lands the next day. So he would go back home right before the others went to sleep so he could get the castle organized. He would then find a way disguise Kagome's identity so they didn't smell any human. He needed to pull this off, the Western lands depended on it. -----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of the garden and allowed the wind flow through her hair. It felt so nice being outside and not being chased by a jewel shard processed youkai. It was hard to believe that she was Sesshoumaru's prisoner. That fact didn't bug her anymore. All she had to do was give birth to his son and be on her way. Back to fighting youkai and being ignored by Inuyasha again. She really wanted Inuyasha to be the father. Now he would definitely leave her for Kikyo.  
  
"There is just nobody out there for me is there," said Kagome.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked a familiar male voice, "I am always here."  
  
Kagome turned around and almost screamed when she seen the familiar wolf youkai. It was Kouga. How did he brake through Sesshoumaru's guard? What did he want. Kagome didn't even say anything she just stood there and studied Kouga. Of course he would be able to overcome some youkai servants of Sesshoumaru. He still had two jewel shards after all.  
  
"Happy to see me?"  
  
"Kouga how did you get in here? You didn't hurt anybody did you?"  
  
"I broke I couple of legs, I really wanted to kill a whole lot of them to save you, but I thought it would be best if I saved my rage for Sesshoumaru. Where is he?"  
  
"Kouga you need to leave. You don't belong here."  
  
"Nonsense. I beat dog breath here so you're my women now. We can take care of this whole curse deal. I know a wonderful mage."  
  
"Dog breath? You mean Inuyasha is coming?"  
  
Kouga heard the cheer in her voice. That mean for a few days she had doubts that Inuyasha was coming. This was his chance.  
  
"Inuyasha? Of course I didn't mean him I meant that I beat Sesshoumaru's servants. You are going to give birth to his older brother's child so of course Inuyasha isn't going to come. He is too busy thinking about sibling rivalry."  
  
Kagome looked at the ground. So it was true. Inuyasha wasn't coming for her. All because Sesshoumaru touched her when the curse was in effect.  
  
"Well come on Kagome before Sesshoumaru comes out of nowhere."  
  
"Leave without me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kouga leave!"  
  
"I am not leaving without you! I came all the way here to make you my woman and free you from Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kouga just go. Once I am done here in about a month I don't care what you do with me just get out of here while you still can!"  
  
"Do you really mean that? You will become my woman."  
  
"Whatever you want just go!"  
  
"Well I guess this is good bye my lady Kagome."  
  
Kouga sped off in a tornado as he usual did as Kagome feel to the ground in the corner of the garden. Inuyasha wasn't coming for her. The one that she trusted the most wasn't going to save her just because of unsettled hate in his family. For once she was glad he wasn't the father. Sesshoumaru cared enough for the ones that he loved that he would put up with a human for a month to get his child, while Inuyasha wouldn't even see her. Of course he wouldn't she wasn't the one he loved. He loved Kikyo didn't he? He probably just found out Kikyo created the curse and realized she did it out of love. Kagome couldn't help but cry. She was loosing the only thing that kept her from returning home for good, and that was Inuyasha.  
  
It was well after midnight when the lord of the western lands returned. He spared no second as he started to awake servants to get the palace ready for the visit of the Eastern land's royal family and others who were involved with lands of the youkai's. When he approached the Western lands his guards were trying to tell him something, but he paid no attention. Now his attention were on to finding Kagome so he could find out what to do with her. At first he pondered sending her to his second castle where he was locating Rin and Jaken then he would hire a female youkai to pretend and be his mate, but he knew Rose well and she would be able to sniff out a plan like that. There weren't many proper female youkai around anyways.  
  
On the way back to the western lands he finally came up with a plan and picked up some stuff he needed to pull it off. Kagome would pose as his mate and none of the other youkai would be none the wiser about her being human. That was why he was trying to locate her to get her ready. He checked her room. She wasn't there. It was late at night she should have been asleep.  
  
Panic raced through him. The guards tried to tell him about something, but he didn't listen. Maybe Kagome escaped and they were trying to alert him. How would have Kagome been able to get past them. He would figure this out at once. Swiftly he tried to follow Kagome's scent to the area where she might have escaped. He was led to the garden. He sniffed the air and he calmed down. She had not escaped she was in the garden somewhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru seen a figure crumpled on the ground in the corner of the garden. It had to be her. Was she injured? He sniffed the air to find any scent of blood, but he could only smell tears. Oh great this was the last thing he needed right now. He walked up to her.  
  
"Remove yourself from the ground," he barked.  
  
Kagome did as he said, but looked at the ground in fear that he would see her tears. Sesshoumaru was about to demand her to look him the eye, but Kagome responded.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't coming for me."  
  
"Something caused panic with the guards today."  
  
"Kouga dropped in. He told me about Inuyasha not wanting to come for me because I was giving birth to your child."  
  
"That wolf was here?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"He was trying to rescue me, but I sent him away remembering your threat."  
  
Sesshoumaru's mood lightened a little. She had to give this girl credit she was very loyal. Not only had she obeyed his orders, but also she shed tears for the one who caused her pain.  
  
"Don't let me catch you out here after nightfall again. Do you want to make my child sick?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't realize what the time, but I do know it hasn't been ten days."  
  
"About that. I need a favor." 


	5. Pretending

Chapter 5  
  
Pretending  
  
Kagome once again found herself standing the garden, but in a whole different appearance. Instead of wearing the plain cloth kimono she was given after her arrival she was now wearing a silk blue one with Sesshoumaru's insignia embroided on the back. Her face had been painted on and she had magenta stripes on her face similar to Sesshoumaru's. There was another thing different, but she wasn't able to tell. She now smelled just like a full youkai. It was a special potion that Sesshoumaru picked up for her.  
  
Kagome let out a snicker as she walked around. Lying to busniess partners by saying you had a wife was something that happened on sitcoms, she didn't imagine it would ever happen to the Lord of the Western Lands. She actually witnessed Sesshoumaru being very panicky about it all. He spent all the rest of the night training her how to behave like a proper little princess. During the rush of it all she forgot all about Inuyasha not coming for her. So now all she could do was sit out in the garden and laugh before she was called in for lunch with the families of the Eastern Lands.  
  
It all felt like just a high school play to her. She would be playing a princess dog youkai who was from a very far away land, but she was kidnapped at a young age and while she was gone her family was killed. So she was found by Sesshoumaru and now she was his fiancée. The only major scenes she would be playing is talking in meal time conversation and breaks during the meetings. Then she could go back to being who she really was...Kagome Higurashi girl from the future who was cursed with Sesshoumaru's child. Maybe being in this little pretending game for awhile would be good for her.   
  
"Its time," called one of Sesshoumaru's many youkai servants.  
  
Kagome didn't pay attention to which one it was she just turned around and followed them out of the garden through the many hallways. She knew she would be led to a different dining room then she was usually in. There were two of them, one for Sesshoumaru and his family which was the one Kagome had been going to eat, and then there was a second larger one for when Sesshoumaru would have guest. She wasn't surprised when she walked into an elegant room with many crystal light fixtures and wonderful paintings. She was told the night before that right when entering the room she was too sit down on the first chair of the right so she would be right by Sesshoumaru. She located her chair and sat down while ignoring all the looks she was given. She was sitting right across from a red headed cat youkai. This was probably the one Sesshoumaru was trying to avoid marriage with.  
  
Kagome had to rise from her seat as quickly as she sat down. The same servant announced the arrival of Sesshoumaru and everyone else rose. He didn't spare anyone a single glance as he took his sit. Then he twirled his hand a little and everyone else sat down.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru your palace is as lovely as usual," stated Lord Koiji, "and I noticed your mate has joined us."  
  
"I am glad to be here," Kagome responded with a voice that showed off that she was a little nervous.  
  
"You will have to excuse my mate's timid behavior. This is the first time I have showed her in public," Sesshoumaru quickly announced.  
  
"Yes I must apologize," Kagome chimed in.  
  
"She is lovely Lord Sesshoumaru," said the wife of Koji's captain of war affairs.  
  
Others started to agree as Rose studied her once more.  
  
"Oh Sessy where is your mate's mark at?"  
  
"Well...I..." Kagome started.  
  
"I didn't ask you," Rose snapped, "I asked my Sessy."  
  
"Okay then," Kagome said in defeat.  
  
"And I didn't give you permission to ask my mate such personal questions," Sesshoumaru snapped back, "and you have no right to call me 'your sessy'."  
  
"Well you call her your mate, but she has no mark on her neck at all."  
  
"She is not my mate she is my fiancée, but she will be my mate so you shall call her as so."  
  
"So she isn't your mate," interrupted Koji, "I thought she already was and that was why you couldn't marry my sweet Rose."  
  
"Well thanks to your conferences I haven't had time to mark her as my own, but she is mine."  
  
Kagome wasn't expecting this. She thought this would just be a nice elegant dinner with little discussions, but it seemed to be an all out war between the lord of the eastern lands, his daughter, and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had not prepared her for this so she was just going to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Yes you have been away from your home a lot because of our conferences," repeated Rose, "so how do you know she is not cheating with you. I smelled wolf youkai which is strange you never have any wolf youkai staff or guest."  
  
Sesshoumaru was tired of this. Worst of all he had not prepared Kagome for this type of talk. He thought that maybe since they were in the presence of others Koji would keep his daughter's mouth shut, but it didn't seem that way. He wanted to have an explanation for Kouga's scent, but it would make him look as though he was trying to hide many things.  
  
"Yes Kagome why does this place have the smell of wolves?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well I was too busy getting ready for this occasion that I forgot to tell you that Kouga leader of the wolf youkai tribe had a grudge against some of your guards here. He got so close to the castle because of the jewel shards in his legs. I had him removed though."  
  
"Of course," replied Sesshoumaru, "those with jewel shards always think they will get far."  
  
"I think it would be wise if you hired some new guards. The ones you have now seem to have bad connections."  
  
"I agree I will get on that."  
  
"Sessy aren't you listening," whined Rose, "If she is not your mate yet then you can still marry me. Right daddy?"  
  
Lord Koji wasn't paying attention to his daughter's pleas. Instead his eyes were set on Kagome and they weren't leaving her. Sesshoumaru arose from his seat.  
  
"You will all have to excuse me," announced Sesshoumaru, "this arm is ready to dissolve off and I will not require another one for the rest of tonight so I will be taking my mate with me very quick so I can put I can put on some new attire. Come Kagome."  
  
Kagome did as Sesshoumaru said and followed him back into the hallway. Everyone in the dining room had super youkai hearing so he was probably waiting till they were way further away until they would speak about it. Kagome followed him to the other side of the castle which seemed to be like a mile away and was led to the only door in whatever hallway they were in. He slid the door opened and walked in. Kagome followed and no one spoke until the door was securely locked.  
  
"I thought you said you were good at acting," he said right away.  
  
"I thought I was doing pretty well."  
  
"Your not what everyone expects. My mate wouldn't be polite and quiet. She wouldn't sit around and listen to others talk bad about her. She would kill that bitch Rose."  
  
"Well I'm not your mate am I?"  
  
"Your giving birth to my son so your close enough for now so act like it. Be ready to fight back at Rose's questions. It looks like her father is not paying attention."  
  
"Yeah what's up with that he keeps looking at me."  
  
"He is probably trying to figure out if you are really royal or not," continued Sesshoumaru has he tore his new dragon arm off and trusted it on to his bed, "now help me dress."  
  
"Help you dress?"  
  
"We needed an excuse to leave that table and they will know something is up if I come and my attire is the same."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because Rose is a nosey little slut that will ask all the servants who has been helping me dress now take what I am wearing off now."  
  
Kagome nodded knowing it wasn't wise to refuse. She untied his silk houri and carefully removed it from his torso. He moved his head towards a table that had the shirt he wanted on it. She went and collected it. As Kagome turned to put it on him she couldn't help but look at his chest and muscles. It was hard to believe that Inuyasha survived any of his battles with Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Do all royal families where nice silk clothes like this?" she questioned as she got one of his arms into the sleeve.   
  
"I thought your family was royal after all you are educated."  
  
"I told you believe what you want to believe about who I am and where I come from, but I come from a time where everyone is required to go to school and all my family does is look of an ancient shrine. We don't get much money from that."  
  
"Does your youkai ruler make you go to school."  
  
"Actually Sesshoumaru in the future there are no youkai. Just human, except ones still alive because of the jewel shards."  
  
"Quit lying to me."  
  
"I sware I am not lying. Just to prove it I would show it too you, but I can't since like I said there are no youkai and people might get a little freaked out because of you. There all finished."  
  
Kagome had Sesshoumaru's torso all dressed up in a spectacular black houri with strings that looked as though they were made out of silver.   
  
"We must head back into the dining room, but I warn you the rest is yet to come. This is the only break I can get us."  
  
"I understand. And I will try to fight and show everyone I am not who they think I am."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about how impressed he was with Kagome as they walked back down the hallway. The first things that went through his mind when he heard from Kagura about Kagome baring his child was that he would just take her as a prisoner since she would try and escape and put up with her fighting till she gave birth, but it had been the complete opposite. She was quiet and did all he said, she even helping him with his dilemma right now. If only she was youkai, she would have been a good mother.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to what looked as a elegant dining room, but was really a battlefield. They took their seats and began eating which looked like a huge helping of steak. Rose once again began to study her while Koji didn't take his eyes off her.   
  
"What did you do Sessy?" asked Rose, "did you hurry up and mark her to escape my questions."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to answer when Kagome cut in.  
  
"Actually I am still mark free. I don't see the point in rushing into things like some people."  
  
"Are you insulting me wench?"  
  
"I am the future mistress of the Western Lands how dare you call me a wench."  
  
"Sesshoumaru are you going to let your bitch talk to me like this?"  
  
A smile came on to Sesshoumaru's face as he watched all that was happening.  
  
"You know what Rose I think I am going to enjoy this and the next time you call Kagome a bitch you will loose your mouth."  
  
"Daddy," she cried.  
  
Once again Koji was not paying attention.   
  
"Daddy," repeated Rose.  
  
"Sesshoumaru may I speak with you after dinner?" asked Koji.  
  
"If that is what you want to do," replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
...  
  
The rest of the dinner went very quietly. Rose was still making evil glances towards Kagome, but she stopped talking. Kagome was still feeling uncomfortable because all Koji did that whole meal was look at her. And Kagome was just sick of food being brought out every five minutes. She couldn't eat anymore, but then she noticed most of the plates were taken away even if it was untouched meaning she didn't have to eat everything that they put in front of her.  
  
"Kagome I am confused?" asked one of the ladies that she assumed was some counselor from the Eastern lands, "exactly how did you get to Japan? And all I hear is that you came from a far away place. Where is this place? And if your parents are there shouldn't you go and claim the thrown."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for a second and Sesshoumaru just gave her a warning glance that told her to stop looking at him because it was becoming suspious, so she was on her own.  
  
"Well you see," Kagome started to explain, "While my parents were ruling I was kidnapped. I was too young to remember, but I heard it was some kind of centipede youkai. I don't even know why I was kidnapped because nothing was ever demanded of my parents I don't think. Well anyways I was saved by someone and then cared for by Inutasha. Inutasha somehow knew I was a princess. He didn't hesitate to find out where I was from. Once he found out he learned my parents were killed. I was still too young to take the thrown so I was to wait in the Western Lands until I became older. Once that time came I found that the country, oh I forgot to tell you it was called Atlantis, disappeared under the sea."  
  
"I never knew about Kagome until my father died," added in Sesshoumaru, "she was being kept at a different castle. We met during several occasions."  
  
"Yes, but since the death of Sesshoumaru's father I was pretty much alone in that castle except for some servants."  
  
"So why didn't you just stay there," Rose rudely implied.  
  
"Well um...I am sure you all know about Inuyasha. He knew Sesshoumaru wasn't around that castle so he tried to attack it. After Sesshoumaru heard I was moved to live here and we have just sort have grown apart."  
  
Kagome felt a pain in her head. This was too much for her. It was as though she was creating a whole different identity. One that she would have to be for ten days.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru may I be excused?" asked Rose, "Its about time we have all started to go to bed."  
  
"Whatever. Go."  
  
Rose nodded and got up to leave. Kagome had just a little sigh of relieve though when the cat youkai was gone, but she still felt sick. There was just something about all of this acting.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," said Koji, "your mate looks ill."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a big glance at Kagome. She was pale and shaking. She was probably stressed out.   
  
"Kagome if you wish you may be excused," Sesshoumaru told her.   
  
"Thanks Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome as she rose up and walked off.  
  
"I will accompany you," Sesshoumaru stated as he also got up and walked with her in the hall once more.  
  
Kagome didn't understand why Sesshoumaru was following her. She was kind of glad though, because she did know how to make it back to her room from where they were.   
  
"I am sorry," Kagome whispered when they were out of sight.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply nodded. He knew the girl would get lost trying to find her room so he was now walking along with her. Also in the emotional state she was in it could probably be a cause for escape. He didn't worry about that so much anymore knowing she wouldn't want to face Inuyasha right now. Stress also would not be good on his son. He did not speak until he got her to her room and followed her in.  
  
"You are ill because of stress," he told her, "it would be wise to not go directly to sleep without taking a few minutes to calm down. You are in here all alone you don't have to deal with anymore tonight."  
  
"I will be okay I am just freaking out a little."  
  
"Freaking out?"  
  
"Well first there was Kouga's visit then all of this and I am still expecting a child on top of it all. Its just strange that the few times we paid attention to each other in the past the only thing set on our minds were to kill each other and now..."  
  
"Now we are pretending to be mates."  
  
"Yeah exactly. Can you blame me for being a little dazed?"  
  
"No I guess I cannot. There are a few things I would like to talk to you about, but it most wait until after my son is born."  
  
"I know exactly what its about. You are still going to try and kill Inuyasha. Meaning we will always be enemies no matter what were going through right now."  
  
"I still intend to kill my hanyou brother, but you will remain untouched. Usually I could kill a human woman and think nothing of it, but I have too much honor to kill my son's mother, not to mention you are doing me a bigger favor then you realize by pretending to be someone your not."  
  
"And you probably know I will not harm you in any way during our battles."  
  
"This is an agreement then. Under no circumstances in my mission to steal the Tetsusaiga will we even met eyes with each other in battle."  
  
"So that means we are no longer to have anything to do with each other?"  
  
"Exactly. Due to the agreement you cannot protect Inuyasha from me either, if you do you would considered a part of the battle."  
  
"If I will even be with Inuyasha again. I think in my rush to get Kouga to stop trying to rescue me I may have accidentally agreed to something that I didn't want too."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well you see ever since Kouga kidnapped me so I could find a jewel shard for him he has sort of been in love with me and he tells everyone that I am his woman. No matter how much I deny it he keeps coming for me. I think I might have agreed to be his woman...by accident though. He said right when I gave birth to your child he would come for me."  
  
"Would you rather he didn't."  
  
"Of course. I like Kouga as a friend, but he just doesn't understand. I don't want him to come and get me. I don't want you to take me back to Inuyasha either."  
  
"Then where should I take you."  
  
"To the well."  
  
"A well?"  
  
"That's how I get to the future. I want to go home."  
  
"Okay then this will be our agreement. You keep pretending for now and bare my child and hand him over with no problems at all. And in return I will never hurt you and I will make sure you get home and Kouga shall not interfere."  
  
"That sounds like it will work to me."  
  
"Then I shall return to dinner and get some work done. A servant will awaken you and supply you with a new kimono in the morning so you can join everyone for breakfast."  
  
"How long is this potion suppose to last. Shouldn't I reapply it in the morning."  
  
"Yes it works for exact twenty four hours. You must do it right when you are awoken. You are the only human in this castle so someone will know something is up when the smell human in the morning instead of the dog youkai princess."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door so he could go back to the dining room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out, "thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even nod in reply. She knew he understood what she meant. He just didn't want to admit that he was helping out a human. Kagome collapsed in the bed once he was gone from sight. She was going to use this time to sort out her thoughts. Inuyasha and Kouga were taken care of. Sesshoumaru was going to take her right home. What would she do when she was home though? Would she ever come back to this time and face Inuyasha again. She just couldn't after he refused to save her. She thought about something else. The strange looks Lord Koji was giving her. She had seen looks like that on many youkai before. Only one type of youkai though, those who wanted to steal the jewel shards from her and Inuyasha. She arose right at that thought. At this very second she had a jewel shard inside of her. That was what Koji wanted.  
  
-------------  
  
The rest of dinner was nothing but business. Everyone spoke about the economy, everyone but Koji. He was being oddly quiet. Koji was up to something. Sesshoumaru had many times that night insulted Rose and Koji did nothing. All his attention was on Kagome. Did Koji suspect Kagome to be a human? He had to investigate this one.  
  
"So Lord Koji," said Sesshoumaru, "what did you think about my mate."  
  
It took Koji awhile before answering.  
  
"She is just lovely, but still not as lovely as Rose."  
  
Sesshoumaru was used to hearing Koji comment in nice ways about his daughter, but this time it was strange. He just spat out Rose's name like poision. Something was really different.  
  
"Are you ill?" asked Sesshoumaru, "you don't seem to be yourself."  
  
"Dinner is over. Shall we speak of this over tea Sesshoumaru. Just you and me."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even need to reply. He and Koji just went from the dining room to the tea lounge that was for meetings that involved the country. Sesshoumaru had a feeling it was about the Western and Eastern Lands though.  
  
"Your castle is lovely," stated Koji as he took a seat at the table, "I feel very welcomed here."  
  
"I made sure the fixtures in your room and the dining room matched the cultures of the Eastern Lands."  
  
"I can see that Sesshoumaru and you did a nice job, but I only require one more thing."  
  
"And what would that be Lord Koji."  
  
"Sesshoumaru you are aware how I am extremely serious about things that involve tradition."  
  
"I heard you still keep dragons bane on all the doors in the castle to celebrate summer even though that tradition has died among your people thousands of years ago."  
  
"I have deep respect for our ancestors so I try to keep the traditions alive. There is one tradition that I need to speak to you about. I am not requesting it for personal reasons I want to just do it to inspire the other leaders of my country."  
  
"If are talking about the tradition that is usually done when guest arrive then the answer is no. Anyways she is ill and probably in a deep sleep right now."  
  
"Sesshoumaru that tradition was outlawed many years ago because male youkai kept killing each other because of it. It is sort of still alive but just not as extreme. We won't do anything it is just a tradition that shows you can treat your guest right."  
  
"I don't care how simple the tradition is it will not be done. If this is just some attempt to get me to sleep with your daughter then-"  
  
"Tradition mentions nothing of the guest giving up their daughters. I am just trying to pay respects to our ancestors."  
  
"You have never made a request like this before upon your visits."  
  
"You have never had a mate before."  
  
"The answer is no."  
  
"Being impolite to your guest is one way to anger them. Kind of like I was angered when you refused to marry my daughter. You know what will happen if I am angry."  
  
Lord Koji was once again threatening Sesshoumaru with plans of war. Sesshoumaru was not dumb he knew he was way weaker so eventually he would give Lord Koji what he wanted. And that thing he wanted was Kagome.  
  
(End of Chapter) 


	6. Attacked

Chapter 6  
  
Attacked  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru I was about to go to sleep," a surprised Kagome said when Sesshoumaru just walked in without knocking.  
  
"Get out of bed," Sesshoumaru snapped, "we need to talk."  
  
Kagome removed the blankets and sheets quickly and stood by him so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"Whets wrong Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome couldn't even gasp as Sesshoumaru took her arm and forced something into her hand. It was a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it.  
  
To all whom this may concern-  
  
Kagome Higurashi who was forced to live under me for a month has obeyed and done many favors along with baring me a child. If this paper is signed by her and me then all that is written shall come true. Upon the birth of my son I will make sure is safely escorted home and kept away from Kouga, if she is hurt by any other youkai in my lands I will see it that they are hunted down and killed, I will also never cause any harm to her or Inuyasha. Once this paper is signed all is final and any disregard for what is written calls for punishment.  
  
"No signature," noted Kagome, "also there is more then what you promised on her. Before you said you would kill Inuyasha and you never mentioned killing youkai that caused harm to me."  
  
"There is not signature cause I have not signed it yet. I will sign it once you have done all I have needed from you. And you get more now because I need a lot more from you. And considering doing it would be a wise idea. I will never cause harm to you or Inuyasha because I have too much honor to disobey something I have signed, and as long as you have this note you will be safe from any youkai attack in the western lands and the alleys of the western lands."  
  
"Protection? This could be useful, but what more do you need from me?"  
  
"I have figured out why Lord Koji has been looking at you strange."  
  
"I think I know too."  
  
"No you don't know. You see thousands of years ago before youkai came more civilized they had strange traditions. One of them that was created in the Eastern Lands was that if you were a male youkai and you had a male guest you had to show them that they were welcomed by giving up your mate for the night."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"That means that instead of the guest asking things from a servant they would have the wife do it, but back then youkai weren't civilized and they always slept with the wives. Lord Koji believes in all the traditions and he has requested I give up my mate for the night."  
  
"Hold on!" Kagome yelled, "who do you think I am! I will not sleep with this guy!"  
  
"You won't," growled Sesshoumaru, "I will personally see to it. As long as you are my prisoner the only one who will do anything to you would be me nobody will touch what is mine. He has already sworn he wouldn't do anything like that. All you have to do is sleep on the futon at the foot of his bed and if he ask for something get it."  
  
"We had an agreement. You said all I had to do was pretend and give birth to your son and then I was home free. I don't need the protection you offer me."  
  
"What about Inuyasha's life."  
  
"Does the Tetsusaiga mean that much to you?"  
  
"Yes it does, but heres a question that might help you make your decision. Do you care about Rin and our son."  
  
"It would be your son and yes I do care, but what does this have to do with me and Lord Koji?"  
  
"Lord Koji looks innocent enough, but really he is a tiger youkai who could easily kill me and all the youkai in my lands. There will be a war if he does not get what he wants and he will everyone in the Western lands including my son and Rin."  
  
"What if he does more just order me around? What if he tries to do what the ancestors did?"  
  
"Then call my name and you will be removed from him. I don't care how strong he is I will not let him harm you."  
  
"Those are words I thought I would never hear out of Inuyasha's mouth let alone yours."  
  
"Well no offense intended, but I have to do this for our son's sake. After watching you for the past few days I have learned your a little too emotional. I got ill just by talking with Rose. If Lord Koji were to make a move it would cause you to overflow and that would not be good to give birth to the child on."  
  
"Fine I will do it. And I will show you that I can keep my emotions under control. I will obey him and if he makes a move I will call you. Can't be too hard."  
  
"It shouldn't be."  
  
--------  
  
It had been hours now since Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome off in Lord Koji's room. He only came by once after that and that was so he could sneak the bottle that contained the youkai potion into it so no one could smell her human blood. Now all he could do was lay in bed and hope that Koji kept to his word. Sesshoumaru doubted it. Koji had to have wanted more or he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make sure he got Kagome that night.  
  
Kagome was all Sesshoumaru could think about. Not being able to sleep he got out of bed and prepared for a walk hopefully that would get his mind off things. That turned out not to be a good idea though. He felt sick when the first person he saw was Rose. It was too late she saw him, he couldn't avoid her.   
  
She said nothing. She just walked by with a sad look in her eyes. She didn't even spare him a glance. Sesshoumaru didn't like this. Something was strange.  
  
"Since you like to be so nosey Rose I would like to tell you now that it looks like things at these conferences have settled down me and Kagome will find ourselves in the perfect romantic setting for me to finally mark her."  
  
Rose quickly turned around and faced him with fury in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" Rose yelled, "how can you say things to me like that after this. Okay I know I have been a bitch but now your just being a plain jerk."  
  
"Don't ever tell me to shut up," Sesshoumaru growled, "and it was you who couldn't keep your nose out of it."  
  
"Well that was then and this is now. Don't you think I would have a lot more on my mind then your romantic life."  
  
"Why the sudden change."  
  
"Shut the hell up and quit being a jerk! My father is dead and your bugging me about dumb shit!"  
  
What in the hell did Rose mean dead? He had just seen Lord Koji a few hours ago and he was perfectly well. Was Rose just loosing her mind.  
  
"What do you mean he is dead? I was just in his room not too long ago."  
  
"You mean you didn't know? I thought a servant told you. And you were not in his room. Our rooms are right by each other and I would have smelled you."  
  
"Your room isn't right by his. Your on the north side of the castle while he is on the south side."  
  
"No he was on the north side in his room where I found his body."  
  
"Well then show me this body."  
  
Rose didn't spare a second as her and Sesshoumaru walked down to the North side. The door was already open and Sesshoumaru could see all the other rulers of the Eastern Lands looking over the dead body of what was indeed Lord Koji. He left Kagome alone with Koji in a room on the other side of the castle though. Sesshoumaru studied the body. There was a deep gash in the youkai's chest. Sesshoumaru looked at his eyes. They were blood red. Koji was killed while trying to transform. He was trying to protect himself meaning someone killed him. The blood wasn't flowing though. The whole body was totally drained. It was a big slash, but still it would have took hours for a demon to loose blood. And for how many hours it took it looked as though it took place just awhile after the families from the Eastern families arrived, but that couldn't be true. Everyone saw Lord Koji at dinner.  
  
"Rose, when everybody first arrived here at my castle where was the first place your father went?"  
  
"Right into this room," Rose answered, "he was tired after our journey."  
  
"It looks as though he was killed before dinner."  
  
"Be we seen him at dinner, but it would explain why he was acting different if there was an imposter in the building."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say another word. He quickly left the room and used his youkai powers to dash down the hallway. How could he be so blind? That was why Lord Koji was acting so differently, because he wasn't Lord Koji at all. And most importantly he left Kagome alone with whoever this strange man could have been.  
  
He stopped right at the door and slammed it open. All the lights were off and he studied hard to see any figures in the room. He only saw one and it was slumped over the master bed. Sesshoumaru could smell blood, but not just any blood. Kagome's blood. As fast as he could he lit a candle and rushed over to the bed. The figure was Kagome. He checked the middle part of her body first to make sure no harm could have come to his child, then he searched the rest of her. The only places where she was injured was on her face where there was a deep gash on her cheek that would indeed leave a scar. And right where her arm had been broken was a horrible sight. It was as though someone just took a knife to her arm and started splicing it as much as possible. Luckily it had missed her wrist and she was still breathing.   
  
He scooped her up in his arms and fled the room. He was going to take her to his room where both of his swords laid. Hopefully the Tensaiga could do more then just bring the dead back to life. Once he arrived he pretty much threw her on the bed without even caring about the blood that would soak into his expensive bed sheets. Sweat started to drip from his brow as he studied the surface of his dresser in search of the Tensaiga. Swiftly he unsheathed it and held it above Kagome.   
  
The Tensaiga grew a blue aura around it has slid it over all her injuries. Once the glow was gone he sheathed the sword and studied her once more. Where all of her wounds have been there were now very light pink scars and no more blood was flowing. She would be just fine. He breathed a sigh of relief as he put his sword back where found it and pulled a blanket over her. He was going to sit here and wait. Once she awoke he would find out who the imposter was and what he wanted. He did not want to take her back to her room and wait just incase he would have to leave for a few seconds and the attacker came back. The room she was placed in had a window and a balcony while his room had no way to the outside world at all except for a door that would only allow those who were invited in.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about what to do with Kagome now. He thought it would be easy to just imprison her for a month until his son was born, but now she was in danger. He didn't really know that for sure though, if she is was in danger then whoever it was would have probably killed her instead of just cut her up a little, but what if that was because she was raped?   
  
He took a whiff of the air around him. He was relieved to find out nothing of the sort had been done to her, but what was the point? What was the point into going through all the trouble to lure someone to you without killing them or having sex. At first Sesshoumaru thought the imposter was just an assassin who wanted to kill Lord Koji, but then what was the point in harming Kagome. It had to be Kagome the guy was after, but why?  
  
His eyes have not left Kagome since he laid her down. She looked so peaceful now that she was not bleeding. Even though she had the potion working on her she still had her lovely scent that just held a hint of youkai. He mentally slapped himself and looked away. Why was he acting like this? Why did he care so much about her scent and how peaceful she looked. All he needed to concern himself was if the baby was going to be okay. It was probably because of all the acting he had done today. He actually called Kagome his mate. Before all of this if he would have known he would be telling all of the rulers of the Eastern Lands that a human girl he knew was his mate he would have gagged, but for some reason it didn't harm him at all. It felt so comfortable saying my mate is Kagome.   
  
Speaking of Kagome her eyes lids were beginning to show movement. She was waking up.  
  
"Who did this?" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed right when he seen her eyes open.  
  
Kagome didn't reply. She didn't even look around to see what room she was in. She busy playing back in her own mind what had happened. It took her a few seconds, but once she remembered she quickly changed the story that she would tell Sesshoumaru. She could not tell him what she had witnessed.  
  
"It was nothing we shouldn't have been expecting," Kagome simply answered, "just a youkai."  
  
"Just a youkai?" asked Sesshoumaru, "Lord Koji was one of the strongest of youkais. Even stronger then me and your saying just a youkai?"  
  
"All he wanted was the jewel shard. The jewel shard that created this curse. The jewel shard that has fused with our child."  
  
"I was told of no jewel shard."  
  
"When the curse was placed on me it needed the help of a jewel shard to work. The jewel shard glowed when it made a copy of you inside of me. The jewel shard is an important part of your son's life. That jewel shard is what keeps him alive. It is the only thing that keeps our genetic material together. Once our material comes together on it's own the jewel shard will just be something that makes him stronger like it does for most youkai. Then it can be removed."  
  
"So he will always be in danger."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it will be you until he is born."  
  
"Yes again."  
  
"I see, what happened to the youkai? I see he left without touching my child."  
  
"I don't really know. I think he heard footsteps then knocked me out and left."  
  
"I see. You will remain in this room then."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Out of all my castles and keeps this room is the most protected. No one may enter this room unless they are invited in by me. No one can harm you."  
  
"But this is your room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I don't want to put you out."  
  
"Would you rather have us share this room?"  
  
"I would rather have me go back to the old one. I don't think that youkai will come back."  
  
"If it through all of this trouble of that shard of the jewel I am sure he will be back."  
  
"Then maybe we should share this room. I am not saying that in a nasty way or anything I am just saying we are suppose to be pretending to be mates and what if someone saw us not being in the same room."  
  
"I will think about that. It depends whether these conferences will still go on or not, but you are staying in here."  
  
"Fine whatever. Just watch for yourself too. If that youkai could have killed Lord Koji it could easily kill you."  
  
"Your concerned about me?"  
  
"If you die then Rin will have nothing. And what would I do with your son, plus you want me protected."  
  
"I am protecting my child," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "not you."  
  
With that he trotted out of his room and shut the door. Leaving Kagome stranded in his room. Kagome wasn't thinking about what he said at the moment. She was busy remembering what really happened between her and the Koji imposter. When she first arrived into the room she just sat on the futon while Koji sat on the bed and all was silent. Then Sesshoumaru came in claiming that he wanted to remind Koji breakfast was at nine o' clock while secretly sneaking Kagome the scent changing potion. Then right when Sesshoumaru left it all went down.  
  
Flashback  
  
Koji grabbed Kagome's arm right when she was sure that Sesshoumaru was out of ear shot.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked silently.  
  
"Tell me Kagome does Inuyasha know you are having such a lovely time with Sesshoumaru?" Koji asked, "if only he knew you were pretending to be his mate."  
  
"How do you know all of that?"  
  
"Why Kagome can you really not recognize me."  
  
She couldn't say anything. Koji had thrown his hand right over her mouth as she felt a sharp pain going down her mended arm. He had a knife and he was cutting it.   
  
"If you scream I will make sure Inuyasha dies. I have learned that on a new moon he is completely mortal. Killing him off would be an easy task since your not there to be protect him with your arrows."  
  
Slowly Koji removed his hand from Kagome's mouth. She did not scream. She did not want to be with Inuyasha again, but she still didn't want him to die.  
  
"Naraku," she said.  
  
"It took you long enough to figure that out," stated Naraku, "now down to business."  
  
"What do you want Naraku?"  
  
"Your baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want the jewel shard."  
  
"If you even try anything I will scream for Sesshoumaru and he will make sure you don't even have enough life left to kill Inuyasha."  
  
"You can calm down miko. I am not in the mood to steal your child just yet. It would be better if you gave birth to it first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then I would be able to make a few deals with you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After your son is born give him to me. If you resist you will be put in a world of hell. First I will kill that Rin girl then I will aim for that kitsune and once I am done I will make sure every living soul you have ever known in his world is sent to hell."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is taking him though."  
  
"Not if you escape after giving birth. Think about it, if your baby was gone then Inuyasha might come for you. And Inuyasha is the one you love after all. Not Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Well I don't love either of them.  
  
"Then think of it this way. Which one of them has protected you from many of my demons and then think about which one has tried to kill you. I believe you owe Inuyasha."  
  
"Not so much to where I am going to give up my son."  
  
"Well I don't need to sit here while you make a decision. I have put a spell on you. You are able to open any locked door within this castle. It will make your escape easier in case you choice to give up your child to me. Just remember if you give it to Sesshoumaru you loose the lives of all your friends. And we both know you can't have your own child. An oh yeah not a word of our meeting to Sesshoumaru. He has a bad temper, and just to make sure you don't tell him anything..."  
  
Naraku made another cut. This time right on her cheek. He put the knife back from wherever he got it before striking her in the head rendering her unconscious.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Right now Kagome had the power to easily just open the door and leave. That's what she should do. Not for Naraku, but for herself. Sesshoumaru clearly wouldn't have cared. After what he said to her. How could she blame him for saying that. She kept forgetting that her and Sesshoumaru were enemies. This didn't change anything. That's what she got for trying to be concerned about him.  
  
That's what she would do. Kagome got off of the bed that was covered in her blood and headed towards the door. Hopefully Naraku wasn't lying about the spell. He wasn't, she easily opened the door. It took a few seconds to get the courage to step out, but finally she did. And when she did she took off in a mad dash. Who knew where Sesshoumaru was at this very second so it would be best if she went fast. There was only one problem...she didn't know where the exit was. She was asleep when she first arrived at the castle. All she knew was the way to the garden and to her room. In her room there was a balcony though. She never went on it though because Sesshoumaru didn't allow her to approach it after dark and during the daytime what was the point if she could just go to the garden? So basically she didn't know how far the jump was.  
  
She was going to go for it anyways though. If not she would just think of another option. Finally she made it too her room and all was as it was when Sesshoumaru first dragged her out. Hopefully with all of the drama of today Sesshoumaru unlocked the door separating the castle and the outside, hold up what was she saying? She had the power to unlock the door. Knowing this she just charged ahead and slid it open. She was ready to just jump right of the balcony not caring about the drop when a voice stopped her. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned around and faced the cat youkai Rose.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"The question for you is what are you doing here?" Rose repeated, "when someone asked about you Sesshoumaru said you were being put in a secure area."  
  
"Did Sesshoumaru explain why?"  
  
"Of course he didn't. Well he did, but he probably didn't tell us the whole story. We were told that my father was killed by an assassin and that he thought you might have witnessed it."  
  
"So you know the whole story?"  
  
"Don't worry I won't mention Naraku."  
  
"What? How did-"  
  
"Naraku took over one of my father's castles and killed everyone including my mother. I was around when it happened. I know his exact scent. I wasn't able to smell it until after I found my father killed. Oh and by the way speaking of scents I found your potion laying on the floor."  
  
Rose handed Kagome a familiar bottle. It was the bottle that contained the potion that was to change her scent. Rose knew her secret.  
  
"So you know."  
  
"Yes. It was very convincing until you were attacked. I could smell your blood and that revealed you were human. Then I found the potion. Don't worry I won't tell."  
  
"You are a lot nicer then when we first met."  
  
"Yeah I know I was a bitch but that's all thanks to my father," Rose stated, "you see my father is mad because he only had a girl. Since he couldn't have a son he wanted me to be all girly so I could get a powerful man to make up for my mistakes. Trust me if it wasn't for my father you wouldn't see me touching Sesshoumaru with even a stick. Now that my father is dead I will do whatever I want. I am in complete control. First thing that will be done is that these conferences will continue to prove to my father I can be just like any man."  
  
"That's good. I am sorry for insulting you back."  
  
"I am sure Sesshoumaru put you up to it, by the way what are you doing? Let me guess. Your really a prisoner and your escaping."  
  
"Your pretty smart."  
  
"My second guess was that Sesshoumaru was in love with you but he didn't want any of us to know he was with a human so he used that potion."  
  
"You know that couldn't be true."  
  
"I don't know. It was just the way Sesshoumaru kept claiming you as his. He said it so calmly with no insecurity in his voice. I really believed this whole act."  
  
"Well I am his prisoner. And thanks to Naraku for reasons I am not allowed to tell you out loud I can no longer stay here. I understand. If you leave maybe you should leave me with an excuse so that if he finds you he won't punish you."  
  
"Okay tell him a wolf youkai kidnapped me or something. He will know which one your talking about."  
  
"Sure. By the way that is a long way down. Need a hand?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
-----------  
  
Sesshoumaru had gone a whole day without sleep. At first it was because he was thinking about Kagome and then all the drama happened. And that Rose demanded the conferences continued so now he would have to continue the little pretending game. He was still trying to figure out if it was wise to share the room with Kagome so nobody would be able to suspect something.   
  
"Sessy," that familiar annoying voice called.  
  
He turned a faced Rose. He thought the death of her father would somehow cause her to stop being annoying. It seemed that way when she was talking about what she would do with the Eastern Lands.  
  
"What is it that you want," Sesshoumaru demanded to know as though he was on a strict schedule.  
  
"Just to let you know the princess Kagome or the human Kagome how ever you would like her to be has escaped from you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please allow me to explain. Now that she is not here it is safe for me to explain cause she won't get hurt. That demon that attacked her was Naraku and he threatened her not to tell you anything. I don't know what the two were talking about, but my guess is Kagome just couldn't stay here."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"That's not important. I just wanted you to know that she is gone and do not punish her for it."  
  
"I need her here. And I know you helped her."  
  
"She is just a prisoner."  
  
Just a prisoner? Sesshoumaru repeated that question in his mind. Of course she was more then that since she was carrying his child, but what was she to him. Was she worth trying to keep alive? His child wasn't born yet. Maybe if Kagome got killed then it would be all taken care of. There would be no question about it, but he couldn't just allow that to happen.   
  
"She is not just a prisoner. Take care of this place while I am out. I will retrieve her."  
  
(End of Chapter) 


	7. Retrieval

Chapter 7  
  
Retrieval  
  
She looked like a fat bloody rag doll, but sure enough Kagome was running through the dense forest trying to get as far away the western lands as she could. Kagome was still clueless to everything she was doing. The safest place for her to go was home. Naraku wasn't there and couldn't steal away her child, but yet her family would want to know where the child came from. Sesshoumaru's castle was no longer safe and she wouldn't be able to explain her situation to Sesshoumaru, not that he would listen. She was running out of options and energy. She needed to rest.  
  
Kagome leaned up against a huge rock. She was panting and had nothing to drink. She used her hand to rub her stomach which had gotten fatter since yesterday. It seemed as though it was going to be shorter then a month. Probably because the jewel shard was absorbing so many damn mixed up emotions from her.  
  
"I am sorry little one," she told her stomach, "I have nothing to feed you nor do I know what to do with you. I can't take you home and even if I could explain this to my parents I can't imagine sending a hanyou to school. I can't imagine doing anything...I might kill you thanks to this curse. And if I give you to your father then Naraku will attack. I wish that jewel shard could easily come out of you."  
  
"A jewel shard you say," growled a deep husky voice.  
  
Kagome turned around and quickly screamed. Behind her was a lizard type looking youkai. It started to flick its tongue in all directions. It touched her a few times and her body ended up stiffing. It was trying to see whether or not she had a jewel shard.  
  
"Leave me!" Kagome shouted once she gathered her courage.  
  
"I don't think so," hissed the lizard, "I must have that jewel shard."  
  
Kagome's yell didn't work and there was nothing she could do. She was asleep when Sesshoumaru first took her so of course she didn't have any of her weapons with her. And she couldn't just create miko energy out of thin air without channeling it through something. It let out another hiss as it flung it's tongue at her once more. This time it wrapped all the way around her. She could hear a chuckle as he brought her up towards his face.  
  
"I am sure you taste as good as you scream."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She never thought her journey would end like this. She always thought if she was going to die it would be in a fight with Naraku or of old age in her own world. She never thought she would be eaten alive by a weakling lizard youkai while being pregnant with the son of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well too bad you will never be able to find out!" Kagome heard a voice yell.  
  
Once she opened her eyes she found herself falling to the ground wrapped in a tongue that was now detached from the monster. While she was on the ground Kagome looked up to see who was the one that cut off the tongue. The sun's glare was in her eyes, but she seen someone with silver hair. Her first thought right away was that Sesshoumaru had finally caught up to her, but she was proven wrong when she seen whoever her hero was wield a giant demon sword to kill the lizard youkai. It was the last person she would expect at this moment to save her. It was Inuyasha. He turned his golden gaze to her once he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" he asked right a way, "that kimono...it is all bloody, but your arm isn't broken anymore."  
  
"Its a long story Inuyasha," Kagome replied as she uncoiled the tongue and freed herself. She wanted to tell him all about her injuries but she was afraid Naraku would attack even if she told Inuyasha instead of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well then start telling it," demanded Inuyasha, "is that baby in your stomach really Sesshoumaru's?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha it is...I am sorry but its his son. Please don't get mad at me."  
  
"Why would I be mad at you? None of this is your fault."  
  
"I thought you were mad. You never came for me."  
  
"What do you think I am doing all the way out here? Kagome I haven't stopped running for a second since Sesshoumaru took you from me. I just think someone rigged my trail her because everywhere I went there was a delay. Why would you think I wouldn't come for you?"  
  
"Because..." She was going to kill Kouga. Kouga had been just trying to trick her into hating Inuyasha. How could she hate Inuyasha? Why in the hell did she expect Sesshoumaru to save her before Inuyasha?  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't think you could get delayed." She wanted to wait til the mangy wolf was around before revealing Kouga's trickery to Inuyasha. It would be much more enjoyable then.  
  
"Come on Kagome lets get you out of her," Inuyasha announced, "you need some clothes. Speaking of which why are you wearing that thing. That kind of material doesn't just grow on trees and it has my family crest on it."  
  
"Like I said it is a long story, but can we get me out of this clothes like you promised first. Then I will explain."  
  
"Well first before we move anymore out of the area tell me now if it was Sesshoumaru that had anything to do with whatever caused those blood stains. I want to kill him."  
  
"No it wasn't him. It was Sesshoumaru who used the Tensagia to heal the injuries and in doing so he repaired my arm. I owe him more then anything."  
  
"Feh, you don't owe him shit he kidnapped you. I don't care if it his child or not you belong with me, Miroku, Sango, and that whiney animal of yours who are all waiting for us."  
  
Inuyasha handed her the big yellow backpack she was always carrying around and told her where the nearest hot spring was. She nodded and left him. Now she knew what she was going to do. She would return to Kaede's village and be with her friends. Her friends that would help her fight Naraku when he came to take her child, and if Sesshoumaru attacked her plan would be to simply just hand his son over. She would always be worried to be around her son in case of that curse. How could ever have doubted Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when Kagome left to clean up. Normally he would have demanded the answers out of her right then and there, but he needed to have an excuse to send her away. He could smell death in the air. Kikyo was going to come. This would be the day that he told Kikyo he would rather be with Kagome. He didn't want Kagome to witness the converstation though.  
  
---------------  
  
It was nightfall. If Sesshoumaru wanted too he would have been able to find her within a mere half an hour and bring her back, but he was purposely going slow. Hopefully she would get attacked by some kind of youkai. He planned to save her before anything could happen that would cause anything to happen to his son, but Kagome needed to be punished. She was crazy if she actually thought she could survive the Western Lands in the condition she was in.  
  
He was loosing track of her scent so he took a big whiff of the air to try and find her. He could smell her scent, but something was wrong. It was the same scent as he had smelled the day he found her in the garden after speaking with Kouga. She was crying. Had he been too late and already she was attacked and injured by a youkai? What if she lost the baby? He needed to find out. In the blink of an eye he used his youkai speed to run to where he could smell Kagome's tears.  
  
He found her and she looked better then she did when he had last seen her. She was once again wearing that strange outfit of hers that revealed too much of her legs. The outfit was very tight on her though considering she had gotten fatter. Once he brought her back he would quickly remove that. The conferences were still going on and he wouldn't have anyone see his 'so-called mate' wearing something like that. He wanted to come up closer and say she deserved getting attacked, but when he sniffed her one more time he could only smell a few things. Just a trace of lizard youkai, his hanyou brother, death, and blood. All Sesshoumaru could do was plainly walk in front of her and look at her.  
  
"He..." she cried, "he attacked me."  
  
Sesshoumaru even in the dark could see where blood was leaking out just a little from her throat. It wasn't that deep at all, but it was close to almost killing her.  
  
"Who did it," Sesshoumaru demanded in a harsh tone.  
  
He assumed it was the lizard youkai he could smell on her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she answered.  
  
That was one answer he had never been expecting. He always thought that this was his woman and that the wolf made up the story about him not coming for her, but he had attacked her. He could tell from the thick smell of death that Kikyo was involved. Normally he would have just grabbed the girl and taken her back, but this made him curious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He rescued me from a demon and then told me to take a bath and get dressed," she said sadly, "when I came back he was talking with Kikyo. I seen Kikyo with her arrow aimed at him so I took out my own bow and arrow from my bag and fired at her. I missed, but Inuyasha quickly charged at me and made that cut thinking I was a threat. He tried to apologize, but I left. I knew if he was so quick to save Kikyo they must have made up. They also left together."  
  
As much as Sesshoumaru hated humans he couldn't help but feel pity for her. From what he had seen she loved the hanyou so much, but always managed to hurt her. And this time it was physically. There was nothing anyone could do though, Sesshoumaru knew what Kagome meant when she said 'left together'. It was though he could read her mind and tell that Inuyasha finally went to hell with Kikyo. He took in Kagome's appearance one more time. Once again she couldn't escape with just one injury. The palm of her hand looked bloody.  
  
"What became of your hand."  
  
"I had two jewel shards and once I touched them they went into my body. Now it will be quicker for the birth to happen, but I think it will still only be one jewel shard that will stay in our son."  
  
"So now your saying our son?"  
  
"There is something we need to talk about Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I will allow you when we return to the castle. It looks like you have already been punished enough for leaving."  
  
"Do I still have to be your mate?"  
  
"Yes, that is the only thing that keeps me from locking you in the dungeon."  
  
She then heard a light chuckle from him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking that you have got to be the only one who has ever said 'Do I still have to be your mate?'."  
  
"Well what if a youkai doesn't want to be a mate anymore. Can't they just ask that and leave."  
  
Kagome was already up and following Sesshoumaru. It seemed as though they were going to be walking normal pace so it was best they had a converstation going.  
  
"Youkai aren't like humans it is kind of sad though I will admit, but woman youkai have no say in anything. Once they are bitten they forever belong to the male. Even if the male has bitten another's."  
  
"Wow your a male youkai and you actually feel sorry for the females because of this?"  
  
"My mother was one of those females. Once my father bit Inuyasha's human mother mine kept trying to leave, but my father wouldn't let her. And it wasn't because my father loved her, he just didn't want to loose something that was his. Eventually she made a deal with Ryoketsei and it resulted in my father and her getting killed."  
  
"I am sorry," said Kagome.  
  
She never thought of Inuyasha's father to be like that. He always thought of him being like a normal human going through divorce that just ended up finding someone else, but then it all made sense. Like Inuyasha, Inutasha had a weakness for humans, but like Sesshoumaru Inutasha could never let go of something that was his because of pride. She could see who inherited what.  
  
"I told you something," noted Sesshoumaru, "now you must tell me about future if that is where you really come from."  
  
"Well here right now I believe the capital for humans is Kyoto, but in my time thanks to a revolution of some sort it becomes Tokyo, but when I mentioned my home town no one knew what I was talking about. So it must not even exist."  
  
"I have only been to Kyoto once. And that was to try and find out the location of the Tetsusagia."  
  
Kagome understood what was going on. They were going to play a answer game. When she told him something about her he would tell her something about him. Sesshoumaru couldn't have been all that bad. He was just trying to get her mind off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Instead of cooking our food over fire we stick them in a box called a microwave. Then we tell it how long we want it to cook and then after whatever amount of minutes we told it we just open it and our food is cooked."  
  
"A box that obeys your every command? I don't even allow servants to prepare my food. I have always liked to cook it myself. I didn't even eat anything that night of the first conference here."  
  
"At school they have food you can buy, but it is never wise to eat it. It always taste horrible so I bring lunch that my mom packs for me. By the way I heard from Rin that you don't eat human food. The meals I have seen you eat look edible to me."  
  
"When I eat cooked food I prefer not to eat it if it was human prepared, but when it comes to other things that humans eat if they cook it like some fish Rin tried to give me I usually eat it raw."  
  
"Oh I see. Speaking of food you don't mind if I eat some do you?" asked Kagome as she removed the backpack from her shoulder and started to dig through it.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Kagome finally located a chocolate bar. All the ramen noodles were gone, probably thanks to Inuyasha. All that she had left were her school books, clothes, candy bars, and some cheetos.  
  
"Since you are so curious about the future Sesshoumaru then try one of these chocolate bars."  
  
"You have told me that there are no youkai in the future so I know that it is human made."  
  
"Actually its not. It isn't cooked and it was made by machines."  
  
"Machines?"  
  
"There kind of like monsters that are all made of metal."  
  
"Fine throw me one."  
  
Kagome smiled as she took out a second chocolate bar and threw it towards Sesshoumaru. Kind of like Inuyasha had done once he grabbed it without even turning around. He mimicked what Kagome had done and removed the strange cover from the square shaped food. It was pure brown as though it had been overcooked, but it did not feel warm and he believed her. Swallowing up all of his pride he bit into the strange bar. It was the best thing he ever tasted. It was so sweet and it was kind of milky.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Its not bad," replied Sesshoumaru trying to hide his new love which was the candy bar, "it appears these machine beat know how to prepare food."  
  
"Not as good as some of us humans though," said Kagome with a lot more cheer in her voice, "I wish you could try my ramen noodles, but your half brother ate them all."  
  
"I would rather stick with this bar thing. When will these machine things start to appear?"  
  
"Well there ancestors are already here. Soon one day nobody will see the need for swords anymore and they will all be melted down and become machines."  
  
"I am a strong warrior, but I still feel insecure without a sword. Thats why I went through hell to get the Tokijin and I am still fighting for the Tetsusagia."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru had just revealed that he felt weak without a sword. That was more then she ever expected to get out of him. It was like working with Inuyasha all over again.  
  
"Well unfortunately most of the swords were used to become another weapon. We have guns that shoot out pieces of metal at a very high speed which makes it so its not hard to pierce right through the body of somebody and kill them."  
  
"So it seems humans have become the strongest species. How exactly do you get to your time again? You mentioned a well."  
  
Now Kagome really didn't want to talk to Sesshoumaru. He was trying to find a way into her world. He probably didn't like the fact that there were no youkai at all in her world. She wasn't afraid of her world as much as she was worried about him. She didn't know how strong a youkai body could really be, but if she could hurt many of them with an arrow it wouldn't take many bullets to kill him.  
  
"Through the bone eater's well on the outside of Inuyasha's forest, but only I can pass through to my time and once I am in my time the only way to get back to this era is if I have a jewel shard."  
  
"I can tell your lying. Inuyasha is able to go through the well after you. I have heard many rumors before killing injured soldiers."  
  
"Well yeah Inuyasha can, but I am telling the truth when I say no one else can. Shippou couldn't and either could my human brother Souta."  
  
"Of course Inuyasha is able to travel through. That well is called the bone eater's well because the bones of many youkai are thrown in there and dogs like bones. Both Inuyasha and me have dog youkai blood."  
  
Was that really the answer? Kagome never thought of that being a possibility. The animal form a youkai took determined what they could do or not.  
  
"Don't worry though I have no interest going into your time," Sesshoumaru quickly announced, "there are already to many humans in this time that I need to destroy. Now before I forget what was it that Naraku wanted from you?"  
  
"You know that thing I wanted to discuss with you? It can't wait til we arrive at the castle."  
  
"Fine then tell your story."  
  
"Well you see the real reason why I easily gave my baby up to you was because I thought that part of the curse was that when I was the happiest the baby would die. Naraku knew that I wouldn't take my own child so he tried to convince me to give our son to him so he could have the jewel shard. I was so confused so I left."  
  
"So this is one of those curses that kills your child once you have your happiest moment? Now I understand."  
  
"But Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. After getting attacked by Inuyasha I learned that its not true. Kikyo just said that to scare me."  
  
"I understand where you are getting at. And its my son."  
  
"I am the mother. I have the right to be with my son."  
  
"We have already decided on this before, I don't care whether you have known about this fake curse or not."  
  
"Thats not fair though!"  
  
"And tell me Kagome what are you going to do about it? I don't think Inuyasha can help you out anymore."  
  
What could she do? She did have her bow and arrow now, but Sesshoumaru could quickly stop her before she even withdrew it. She ran thoughts through her mind as quick as she could.  
  
"In order to have a child you need to have a mate," said Kagome confidently, "too bad everyone from the eastern lands thinks you have a mate. Maybe I should brake the news to them."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out his usual warning growl.  
  
"Maybe a few nights in the prison will do you some good," he hissed, "seems you haven't been punished enough."  
  
"You have no right to punish me. Its my son and if I have to I will reveal your secret."  
  
"I will not easily give him up. I will just explain this situation to the others and they will understand even though it is farfetched."  
  
"Listen Sesshoumaru I can make this easy. I have noticed you leave home a lot and your plan was too probably have some servant take care of the baby. Well there are many humans who have children, but are not mates and usually when the parent who the child lives with isn't around the other parent takes care of it."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"Well I can always stay in Kaede's village outside of Inuyasha's forest and if you are going to leave for awhile I could always take care of our son. I could even take care of Rin too."  
  
"Aren't you going back to your world?"  
  
"There's no point now. Please Sesshoumaru I want to be in my son's life."  
  
"Fine. We will try this child share thing and see how it works out, but if my son ever becomes in danger we will end it. I am pretty sure Naraku will chose to attack him while you are in charge."  
  
"I am not sure. I almost killed Naraku with my sacred arrow once. Ever since then he has been trying to be careful when it comes too attacking me. Thats why he went through so much trouble just to attack me before at your castle."  
  
"Fine I will take your word for it. I might as well give him to you for a few days to hunt down Naraku some day."  
  
"Hold on...I was only doing stuff for you because you were so afraid of Koji who Naraku killed without any trouble at all. I don't think you will stand a chance."  
  
"Then I will train."  
  
"And when your not training and raising our son I myself will. Kikyo and Inuyasha wasted everything by dying together, only I can avenge the deaths of those lost thanks to Naraku."  
  
"Fine then it's decided. I will write up another contract for you."  
  
"Um I know I am going to sound like someone who calls in a lot of favors, but do you think you could still do something about Kouga?"  
  
"Do you have anymore of those brown bar things?"  
  
"There called candy bars and yeah I do."  
  
"I will make the wolf go away."  
  
"Well then here you go," said Kagome as she through another candy bar towards him.  
  
It was nice to know that chocolate could really change a person's mind.  
  
"How is it that you and Inuyasha are always in that village, but all the other times I run into you all it could be a few towns away. I didn't know humans could move that fast."  
  
"Sango, Shippou, and Miroku ride on Sango's demon cat Kirara while Inuyasha carries me."  
  
"Well were going to need to go faster."  
  
"I am walking as fast as I can."  
  
"I mean I am going to carry you. I need to get back before Rose destroys everything."  
  
"Just hold on. I need to do something with this bag. I don't want to take the whole thing with me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as she stopped and went through it. She was sure Sesshoumaru would supply her with clothes again since she was still pretending to be his mate. So she didn't remove them. Of course she took all the candy bars. They could come in good use for later. There was a photo of her family which she would need so incase she wasn't going home anytime soon she could at least remember what they looked like. There was also Souta's Game boy SP that was she was going to let Shippou play with. Usually she didn't like video games, but it got so boring around Sesshoumaru's castle. She stuck all of her items in her pocket and walked to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes," answered Kagome.  
  
Without warning Sesshoumaru picked her up and had her in his arms as though she was a small child. She held onto his sleeve so she wouldn't fall when he took off, but then she felt something. This feeling was familiar. She could see a pink light. It was the same as when Sesshoumaru touched her before the curse was in effect. Kagome looked at her stomach. She was fatter then she was a few hours ago. It had to be her two jewel shards that were sucked into her body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru stop!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru did and looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"Sesshoumaru its happening...our son is coming."  
  
(End Chapter) 


	8. Parenthood

Chapter 8

Parenthood

Miroku's eyebrow twitched in anger. That was all he revealed of anger though. It was unlike the monk to ever show any negative emotion, even though he can tell Sango was in the same attitude. First their good friend Kagome had found herself in a very dangerous situation and there was nothing they could do. Inuyasha left to save her, but he told them not even to come and that this was between him and Sesshoumaru. It had been past a week and no one was too be seen.

"I can't take it anymore!" cried Shippou, "what's taking stupid Inuyasha so long!?"

"We are all upset Inuyasha," said Miroku, "but we must have faith that Inuyasha will bring her back."

"I agree with what Inuyasha said though before he changed his mind," stated Sango, "if it is Sesshoumaru's baby then shouldn't we wait till the baby is born before bringing her back. Actually maybe that's what he is doing."

"I doubt it Sango. Inuyasha won't stop if he knows Kouga is trying to get to her first."

"I just hope everyone is alive and well."

"Hope isn't enough I am afraid Sango," replied Miroku as he stood up from the tree he was leaning on, "you keep forgetting Sesshoumaru is involved and he would probably kill her if he hasn't already."

"So you want to go after her?"

"Only if Kirara wants to lean us a ride."

Kirara who was peacefully sleeping on Sango's lap opened her eyes on cue and made a light meow.

"That's a yes Miroku," said Sango as she too stood up, "but tell me do you only want to go because it may be a possibility that baby could be yours."

"Sango I could care less. I am pretty sure its not mine, its Kagome that I am concerned for and Inuyasha too. When it comes to the search for Naraku and the jewel shards we are a team."

"Yeah we need to go."

"Can I come?" asked Shippou.

"Of course Shippou you too are a part of the team," chimed in Sango.

---------------------

Where was he? Was it all a dream? No it seemed to real. Inuyasha felt a huge surge of pain go through his head when he opened his eyes. His whole body was hurting. He couldn't even lift himself up, but he wasn't concerned about that. It was the pain that was attacking him mentally that was the problem. All of it repeated in his head over and over again.

Flashback

"Kikyo why?" Inuyasha asked the miko he fell in love with fifty years ago, "Kagome didn't do anything to deserve this curse."

"Who says I did something bad to Kagome?" Kikyo asked glaring at him with no emotion in her eyes at all, "Sesshoumaru wouldn't have activated the curse if he wasn't the one."

"What do you mean the one?!" Inuyasha demanded to know, "all Sesshoumaru knows how to do is to kill which he will probably do to Kagome."

"Kagome will be safe. If she was in danger none of it would have happened."

"Why though?"

"I couldn't allow you and Kagome to stay together."

"Listen Kikyo I know why you do stuff like this. You never want me to forget you. Well I won't. Kikyo if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be this way around Kagome. It was you who melted my heart."

"But yet you love Kagome. So everything I did was for nothing. Well I won't allow that. Plus there are many other reasons for that curse."

"Oh yeah. Well they better be real good ones for doing this to her."

"Inuyasha thanks to you Kagome continues to come to this world. If it wasn't for you she would have just left and those jewel shards would have never been gathered. You have done so many good things, and I am afraid your part of the journey is over."

"What do you mean?"

"You have served your purpose. You can stop fighting."

"What do you mean? Naraku killed you and somehow someway he continues to hurt my friends. I will kill him."

"You can't kill him, and that's why your done. At first I thought you could, but I wanted to be there with you when you did it. Not you and Kagome. So I created this nifty little curse, but it all has came to me now. I know the true reason for why Kagome and Sesshoumaru must be together."

"Oh and why is that?"

"So much about the future should not be revealed."

"Well Sesshoumaru will never like Kagome. He hates all humans, and he will especially when his child dies all because of this stupid curse!"

"The child won't die. I just made that up so Kagome would maybe not care at all that Sesshoumaru was the father. And just to let you know I know that you will never forget about me. After all you just left Kagome a few minutes ago to come to me did you not? And it was right after you wanted her back so badly."

"Well usually when your in the same area as me you want to speak with me. What is it that you want from me? I don't need nor want anything from you Inuyasha. Today I am too officially done with my purpose."

"What do you mean by purpose? Your making no sense!"

"Then I will make it clear for you. Your done. Were done. And Kagome will be done once her son is born. Its not up to any of us to fight Naraku anymore. And in order for it to happen you need to keep your distance from Kagome."

"Why would you know anything about our purposes? I don't care what you say I will kill Naraku!"

"Inuyasha you don't have to fight anymore. Naraku will just end up killing you and absorbing your body, and if that happens he might become too strong and throw everything off balance."

"So there is no more use for me."

"No there is not. Right now everything is depending on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. You and your friends can have eternal happiness knowing that if nothing else goes off balance their revenge will be met."

"What about you though? You said your purpose was fulfilled also."

"I guess I will go back into hell. I was going to wait until Kagome's son was born and then maybe hope you would willing come with me, but it seems that you just don't understand any of it and you probably wish to stay here."

"Your right I will stay here. Your pathetic Kikyo. You were given another chance to live and your going to give it all up cause you don't believe there is no point in living anymore. Well I am not like you!"

Slowly Kikyo walked up to him and looked at him right in the face. Kikyo gave him the glare that told him he had no right to insult her. It almost made him feel horrible for it all to know that Kikyo still held emotions. Kikyo must have fully intended for him to pay for that comment because right as she walked on by one of her soul gatherers came and thrashed at him. It caused him no real pain at all, but it hurt just knowing it was from her.

Inuyasha realized there was nothing more he could do. He was about to leave until he heard a sound. He looked towards Kikyo and saw she had just deflected an attack. Someone was trying to attack her. Why her? If someone was trying to kill her then that must have meant Naraku was behind it. Inuyasha wouldn't allow anyone else to harm her. If Kikyo wanted to die then she could do it by her own hands.

Without even sniffing the air Inuyasha blindly dashed towards to where the attack came from. He extended his claws ready to slash at the first solid object they came in contact with. Finally he felt the enemy and slashed. He accidentally lost contact so he new he didn't make a deep cut at all.

Inuyasha was ready to try and attack again until he could smell the blood. It was Kagome's blood. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the target. It was Kagome and he just scratched. She looked at him horrified.

"Kagome I- What were you-" rambled Inuyasha just as shocked as her.

"I saw Kikyo's youkai attack you," cried Kagome as the tears came, "I thought she was trying to hurt you."

"Kagome I am so sorry. Let me carry you. That wound needs treated. If I would have known-"

Kagome got off the ground, but she didn't come towards him. She was walking backwards with that horrified look on her face. Then before he could understand what she was up to she turn around and ran. He wanted to go after her and made sure he wound was taken care of, but he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. One reason was because he was shocked, while another was Kikyo was watching him.

"Do not go after her Inuyasha," Kikyo's cold voice called to him, "This is where she decides her destiny. If she wants to live her life with you she will come to you, but I don't think she will do it. She has chosen either going back to her old life or returning to Sesshoumaru."

"What about me though. I am alone."

"Now you know how I have been feeling."

"Kikyo."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can you maybe take me to hell with you? I have only loved two women in my life. You and Kagome, and like you have said Kagome has chosen her path."

"You want to go with me into the depths of hell?"

"You asked me that question before, and I couldn't because Kagome interfered. She isn't here this time."

"Very well then."

End Flashback

The last thing Inuyasha remembered seeing was the white glowing light that surrounded him and Kikyo as they embraced. He knew there would be no way to be saved from the depths of hell this time, but as he looked around he saw nothing. Everything was dark. He couldn't tell at all where he was.

"Is this hell?" Inuyasha asked out loud expecting no reply.

"No," answered a familiar devious voice, "you will be there soon. I just need your assistance."

"Naraku its you!" yelled Inuyasha as he got up and reached for his Tetsusaiga, but his sword was not with him.

"Bingo," replied Naraku, "don't worry about the Tetsusaiga though I have it in my pocession. Once I find how to brake this seal on it you may have it back."

"Why in the hell would you take the time to brake the seal just to end up giving it back to me."

"Oh sorry let me rephrase. I am not giving it back to you, but I will give it to your body."

"What do you mean my body? I am dead, kind of like you will be soon. Show yourself!"

"I don't have time to deal with you Inuyasha. Don't worry this will all be over soon."

Inuyasha dropped on to the ground as pain took over his body. His head felt like thousands of rocks were being impaled into it. He couldn't tell if the pain was causing him to scream or not. He couldn't hear anything, but Naraku's laughing. It felt as though his energy was being drained. Finally the pain stopped and Inuyasha felt as though nothing had happened.

"Turn around Inuyasha," said Naraku.

Inuyasha did, not caring about what Naraku told him to do. His heart jumped as he turned to see himself. He was facing what looked like a mirror image of himself, except his eyes were blood red and horrible streaks covered his face. It was himself as a youkai. The youkai was growling at him, but he wasn't growling. Meaning this was more then a mirror image. He took a second to look at himself. He had no claws and his locks were black. He was human while his youkai form was standing in front of him.

"And just to correct you Inuyasha your not dead yet. I just used the power of the sacred jewel to freeze time for a few seconds to extract your youkai blood. Once it all unfreezes you will die with Kikyo as a human, but look at this way you will no longer be controlled by your youkai blood because only I can control it and I will use it to kill off Kagome if she refuses to hand over that hanyou child of hers."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would."

Suddenly the youkai Inuyasha disappeared and the blackness all turned back into the white light that radiated off of Kikyo.

"Kikyo Naraku is trying to-" Inuyasha began.

"Trying to interfere," finished Kikyo, "It will not be allowed. There is nothing we can do though Inuyasha I we are to far into this I cannot stop it and if I were too you and I would both parish."

"Please let Kagome be safe," Inuyasha breathed as he and Kikyo both disappeared from the Earth.

-------------------------------

It had been the most boring travel ever of Sango's life. The only exciting part of the day was when she got to smack Miroku for trying to hit on her. It seemed that they were no where near finding any of their friends.

"I want Kagome to come back," whined the kitsune cup, "how could this have all happened?"

"It will be okay," Sango told Shippou for the sixth time that day. Now that Kagome was not there she had taken over watching Shippou, but she didn't expect him to be in this much of a wreck because of it all.

Sango was as worried about Inuyasha as much as she was about Kagome. Something bad must have happened to him. Usually he could get something done like this within a few days and he had been gone awhile. If Sesshoumaru hurt either of them Sango swore she would make the inuyoukai pay even though she knew she wasn't as strong as him.

"Miroku are you sure the castle of the Western Lands is this way?" asked Sango.

"I have told you many times Sango that I am sure," Miroku replied, "just calm down. We will find Kagome and Inuyasha then we can all continue as though nothing happened."

"You know that's not possible Miroku so don't kid," snap Sango, "Kagome will not come out of this the same. Nobody usually does after giving birth to their first child, especially when it is the child of someone who could kill you at any given moment."

"I suppose it would be pretty hard."

"It is hard. Why do you think no one ever takes you on your offer to bare your child. And trust me its not because your ugly."

"So your saying you find me attractive?"

"Will you quit twisting words around?"

"Why Sango are you trying to deny your feelings for me?"

"Seriously Miroku quit doing that."

"So you do like me."

"Miroku!"

--------------------------------------

(Has this chapter pissed you all off yet? Half way done and no Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Well they will make their appearance starting with this paragraph. Your all lucky because I was planning to not have them in it at all so everyone could get caught up with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku, but I couldn't stand it any longer so here you go.)

Sesshoumaru was pleased with himself and that wasn't often. He was the kind who would never be happy with his accomplishments until he had and killed everything. He was happy this time though. He feared Kagome giving birth. The blood and the screaming would be just to much for him, but he made Kagome a promise and even if she was just a human he would keep it. He dealed with it all pretty well though. He wasn't so sure about her though.

He didn't believe her at first and was about to take off towards the palace until she started to cry. He could feel her pain in her screams. He laid her down on the grass as she rolled all around in deep pain. Originally he was planning to just let his female servants deal with all of this, but it seemed as though he was on his own.

"Kagome what would help?" he eventually asked her.

All she did was stop and extend her hand towards him. Finally he got the message and grabbed on to her hand. She started to squeeze. He was youkai and he could still feel her tight grip.

"Push," he started to repeat.

Her only response was more wailing in pain. That must have meant she was trying. The screaming just got worse and worse and his ears he feared would soon not allow him to stay. Then he heard her voice. Her voice sounded like sweet music to his ears after all the screaming. The reply wasn't that good though.

"Sesshoumaru," she somehow managed to say between screams, "he is coming out."

Then she went back to the screaming and the crying. Sesshoumaru questioned himself what to do for a second, but then he realized what needed to be done. He walked over to her feet where nothing could be seen. So he found himself slipping off that strange green short dress type thing that somehow found its way back on her. That was when he could see what looked like a bubble coming out of her. It was indeed a baby's head.

"Push," he found himself saying again.

"What do you think I am trying to do!" she yelled.

If it wasn't for watching his babies head come out and concentrating on just that he would have not been able to handle being so close to all that blood that came out from her. Finally things seemed to be going faster. He could see his son's eyes, then neck, then chest, and then finally he watched as the last of his little feet came out, but then Sesshoumaru got confused. It seemed as though a snake came out of Kagome, no it wasn't a snake it was a cord and it was attached to his son.

"Cut the cord," Kagome breathed.

Sesshoumaru understood and studied his son. He seen where the cord began and ended. Then as careful as he could he used his claws to cut off the cord. The hanyou baby was now completely separated from Kagome. Sesshoumaru now studied the rest of his son. First he made sure it was indeed a boy and then he looked at the rest of the features.

The baby had the usual youkai claws and fangs. Unlike most human babies youkai babies were always born with hair so his son got the family silver hair. There were two things that made him very unhappy with his son though. Just like Kagome the baby had deep brown eyes instead of gold eyes that the dog youkai family usually had then what made him upset the most was a pair of dog ears that rested on top of his small head.

Sesshoumaru had never understood why he himself was a full youkai and he could never understood why he didn't have any dog ears. It was probably something that just happened to inu hanyou since they had no true forms to show off their dog power. After noticing the two faults of his child he realized his son looked exactly like Inuyasha without the gold eyes.

----------------------

As quick as Sango could she put her on her youkai slayer uniform. Not because they were in the middle of a fight, but because she didn't know where in the hell her other clothes were. Thankfully Shippou was in a deep sleep when it all happened.

"Stupid Miroku," Sango muttered as she waited for him to arrive back in the forest clearing.

They had spent the whole day fighting about how Miroku kept twisting her words around, but then the insults somehow became compliments. It kept going on until they decided to take a brake and Shippou went into a deep sleep. That was when Sango found out she had no choice but to give into Miroku.

Miroku came back, but the two did not say anything to each other. They just looked at each either not happy nor ashamed. Their eyes didn't leave each other until the faint stirring of the sleeping kitsune was heard.

"Shippou is everything alright?" asked Sango.

"I smell him," Shippou muttered sleepily.

"Who Shippou?" Miroku eagerly questioned the fox.

"Inuyasha," Shippou responded, "but his scent is a little different. He might have killed a youkai or something because I smell a lot of youkai."

"We better go then," noted Miroku, "he could be injured."

Sango motioned for Kirara as the cat youkai transformed. The three piled on and took off into the air with only Shippou's nose to guide them. Eventually they were led to a meadow on the side of a stream. There they noticed a silver and red blur speeding through area.

"Be glad it's a hanyou," Sesshoumaru said to the woman who just gave birth to his son, "if it were youkai it would have been too big for you."

There was no response. He wouldn't be surprised if Kagome was asleep. Giving birth for the first thing must have been tiring, especially for someone who had never experienced such a thing. The screaming alone would have made him tired.

"You will probably be very happy," he continued not knowing whether she could hear him or not, "it looks just like my younger half brother."

His eyes had not moved away from his son. He expected the baby to scream right when he came out, but instead the baby silently went to sleep. Now it was for the second part of parenthood and that was naming the child, but he had no clue as into what to name it. Maybe he could think clearer if he was back home.

"Sesshoumaru," responded Kagome's weak voice.

"Hmm?"

"Koinu," she said, "it's the perfect name."

Sesshoumaru nodded. The name was suitable. It was another word for puppy, which their son reminded them of, what was he saying? That was what their son was.

"Koinu," Sesshoumaru repeated, "fine then."

Sesshoumaru spent a few silent seconds looking down at his sleeping child before standing up. It was time to return to the castle. He turned around expecting Kagome to get up, but he heard nothing.

"Kagome?" he said.

Nothing. Sesshoumaru then felt pulsing. He looked at the Tensaiga and noticed it beating. Why what was it doing? He turned to face Kagome. She was still on the ground. He came back and kneeled on the ground. Her eyes were shut like he thought. Quietly he put his hand on top of hers. It was cold and the Tensaiga just started to pulse more. It was now clear to him. Kagome was dead.


	9. Danger

Chapter 9

Danger

It was pitch dark out, but they could still feel the presence of Inuyasha coming closer to them when Shippou, Sango, and Miroku all landed on to the ground.

"Inuyasha did you find Kagome?!" Shippou asked right when Kirara landed even though Inuyasha wasn't in plain sight yet.

"Kagome," growled the familiar voice of the hanyou as he walked closer, "where is she?"

"We don't know," responded Sango, "that's what we wanted to ask you, and why are you growling like that?"

"Sango look!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha came into sight.

Sango could see it all now. Inuyasha was a full youkai, but something was wrong. If he was really a full youkai then why had he asked about Kagome? When he turned demon (saying youkai over and over again is getting annoying so I am going to switch from time to time) he wasn't suppose to remember friend or foe, but yet he said Kagome's name and was talking to them.

-----------------------

"Have you figured out how to undo the seal?" Kagura asked Naraku when clearly he didn't. The baboon cloaked hanyou had just been staring at the Tetsusaiga every since he separated Inuyasha's youkai blood from Inuyasha's hanyou body.

"I have just been wasting my time," Naraku snarled as he hurled the sword across the room which only missed Kagura by an inch, "I cannot brake the seal nor would it matter if I could. The Tetsusaiga was made so it could lock away Inuyasha's demon blood. Now Inuyasha has no human blood to go back too so I believe if this sword was brought anywhere near him he would die."

"Well even if there is a seal can't you use it? You told me Sesshoumaru wielded it with a human arm and since your a hanyou couldn't you use it?"

"No I cannot. Like I said it locks away demon blood and if I carried that sword I wouldn't be able to do nothing but my original youkai powers which is shape shifting. I am way more powerful without that fang."

"Then what will you do with it?"

"It can rust for all I care as long as it isn't brought near youkai Inuyasha."

"I might have an idea."

"And what would that be Kagura?"

"I believe Sesshoumaru has an interest in the Tetsusaiga...we could make it within his reach and right when he leaves to go collect the sword you can have the jewel shards pocessed by that hanyou child."

"You can be in charge of that then," said Naraku as a smirk appeared on Kagura's face.

---------------------

"Inuyasha are you in there?" Miroku asked as he approached closer to full youkai in front of him. A faint growl came from the ruby eyed monster as Miroku spoke.

"Where is Kagome?," the former hanyou repeated.

Miroku stepped in closer, but still not letting his guard down just incase Inuyasha chose to strike. He couldn't tell if this was really Inuyasha or just him in his demon form. And what could have caused the transformation? Sure Miroku didn't spot the Tetsusaiga anywhere, but he didn't seem injured and didn't his life needed to be in danger in order to activate the transformation?

"We haven't found her Inuyasha," responded Miroku as though he was talking to a child, "remember you told us to stay put as you went off to find her."

Inuyasha just ignored everything Miroku said as he walked over to Shippou. Shippou even though he was a youkai shivered under the glare of Inuyasha's red eyes.

"You smell like Kagome," Inuyasha pointed out as he sniffed the air around Shippou.

"She carried me until we found out about the curse," Shippou responded nervously, "don't you remember?"

Once again Inuyasha didn't listen. He was busy sniffing the air deeper then he was before. Then just as Inuyasha stopped his eyes seemed to turn a deeper red.

"Kagome," he breathed as he ran off again.

Sango followed Inuyasha as she rode on Kirara while Miroku ran on foot with Shippou on his shoulder. Did Inuyasha know where Kagome was? And why wasn't he acting like he normally did when being youkai? It was clear he wasn't acting as himself though.

-----------------------

The Tensagia's pulsing did not stop. It was calling to him. It wanted him to heal Kagome and bring her back to life, but what if he didn't want to? He really didn't need too. He had his son now and he planned on explaining the whole situation to all those who believed Kagome was his mate. No there was no point in all in taking the effort to kill the servants of hell who were probably trying to claim her body this very second.

So was what was point in doing something there was no point in? He put Koinu down for a second so he could make sure once more that she was dead. Her body was getting colder by the second and she had no pulse. She died giving birth. He should have been able to predict this would happen. Many humans have died from giving birth to hanyous and it probably was worse for Kagome considering it had been her first child and there was strong youkai blood in his family. Sesshoumaru was ready to pick up Koinu and go. Like he had thought before there was no point in doing anything. And if she was dead he wouldn't have to share his son nor worry about his safety while being with her.

Then the sound of a shrill cry made him think. Koinu was crying after being asleep just a few minutes ago. Sesshoumaru could have made many excuses of why the baby was crying, but he couldn't deny the truth. His son knew his mother was no longer with them. Did his son not know he would be better off without a human mother? Would he be better off? Sesshoumaru knew he did not like life after his mother passed away.

He then remembered another incident that was exactly like this. This happened to his father. Many years ago when he lived with both his mother and father who were happy mates his father made a grave mistake. It all started when his mother wanted to have another child. After many tries they found out sadly his mother couldn't have anymore, but that didn't stop them. At that time many youkai females were head over heels for his father so the plan was for him to simply sleep with another female similar to his mate to produce a child. Soon Inutasha found what he was looking for. A female with very similar features to his mate so he took in her in hopes that she would give birth to another son, but his father didn't know the female that he took was human leading into the birth of Inuyasha.

It wasn't until after the birth Inutasha found out the woman was human and also that she had died while giving birth. All he had to do was leave the human bitch and return to his mate, but he didn't. Instead he used his power of healing which was now in the Tensagia and brought her back to life. Ever since then his father would come home for a few hours to punish his mother for trying to leave him after finding out the truth, and then he would return to the human and spend days with her. Eventually his mother made friends with Ryoktsei and told him to attack Inutasha. Ryoktsei did, but then ended up killing her as well.

If Sesshoumaru was to bring this girl Kagome back to life would that mean he would fall in love with her? After all the last human he revived he ended up protecting. And speaking of which he needed to think about Rin just as much as Koinu.

_"Well I can always stay in Kaede's village outside of Inuyasha's forest and if you are going to leave for awhile I could always take care of our son. I could even take care of Rin too."_

Kagome offered to take care of Rin even though she wasn't hers. Sesshoumaru liked this news when he heard it. Rin needed a mother figure and Jaken didn't seem to be the right one for that job. Would Kagome be the right one for the job though when it came to raising Koinu?

All of a sudden he had the sudden urge to change that name. He couldn't help but feel a little guilt and he knew he would feel it every time that name was said. Koinu was one of the last words she had ever said. Koinu was now crying even harder. Soon the little dog hanyou would be really hungry. It would be a smart thing to bring Kagome back to life so she could feed their son.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the hilt of the Tensagia. He had made up his mind. He needed to stop worrying about the mistakes his father made and worry more about what was best for his son and Rin. They would need a mother and Kagome was the only option.

-------------------

"Inuyasha stop!" yelled Miroku as Inuyasha took off.

The only reply Miroku received was a snarling growl. Inuyasha hadn't even looked back though. Miroku suspected Inuyasha didn't even hear him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango's voice asked as Kirara swerved around in front of Inuyasha and cut him off.

"Don't interfere," Inuyasha simply said as he extended his claws as though he was going to strike Sango.

"Sango be careful," the kitsune said.

It was too late. Inuyasha swiftly brought his claws into attack position as they were flung towards Sango. Just in time Miroku pushed Sango out of the way and ended up getting struck in the back.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, "what's going on?"

"Don't interfere," Inuyasha repeated once more as he stepped over Miroku and Sango and continued to walk towards wherever he was going.

Slowly Sango helped Miroku up. Miroku did not receive a fatal wound his back was just awful bloody. She wanted to make sure he was okay before they continued to pursue Inuyasha.

"That wasn't Inuyasha," Miroku told her and Shippou as he got off the ground.

"Well I know its him in his youkai form," stated Sango, "but usually when he is that way he would just have cut us all into ribbons without saying a word. Don't interfere was all he told us."

"Don't interfere with what?" asked Shippou, "he knows where Kagome is, but he doesn't what us to go with him."

"I think Kagome is in danger," announced Miroku as he grabbed his staff, "Shippou you have to find Kagome's scent. We need to get to her."

Shippou as quickly as he could got on top of Kirara's head as the others did too. He finally got Kagome's scent. The scent had an odd odor to it though. And he could definitely smell Sesshoumaru.

"We need to go fast," Shippou told them, "she isn't that far away."

Kirara's nose twitched too as she took off towards where Kagome's scent was.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru spared no time killing the messenger from the underworld that were ready to claim Kagome's life after unsheathing the Tensagia. He didn't blink as he watched Kagome slowly reawaken. She opened her eyes and looked around for a few seconds before placing her attention back on him.

"I am back," she said weakly.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded as he helped lift her head up. The scents of Inuyasha's friends teased his nose, but he didn't pay attention. He had to figure out if what he just did was a mistake or a good choice.

"Kagome!" yelled a child like voice that Sesshoumaru recognized.

He turned around and seen Inuyasha's companions. One wreaked of blood. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have cared at all about their presence if it wasn't for one thing...they smelled like Inuyasha, but didn't Kagome say Inuyasha went to hell? And this scent wasn't exactly like the one he was use too. It was the same scent he smelled that day Inuyasha slaughtered the bandits. Youkai Inuyasha.

"Sango, Shippou, Miroku!" Kagome cried happily, "I thought I would never see any of you again!"

"Kagome," said Sesshoumaru not taking his attention away from her, "you need to wash off."

"But Koinu-," protested Kagome.

"I will let you see him once you have been properly cleaned. Get the slayer to come with you."

Sesshoumaru helped get Kagome to her feet using his fur pelt while picking up Koinu in his arms.

"Sango will you come with me?" asked Kagome as she picked up the backpack she thought she wouldn't be needing earlier.

"Um...of course," responded Sango a little shocked because of all that was happening.

They both rushed through the woods to return to the river where Kagome bathed earlier. Sesshoumaru watched the two until they disappeared into the trees before turning around and facing the monk. Miroku, even with his bad wound, was staring Sesshoumaru down offensively.

"Monk we have things we need to discuss."

"I agree," replied Miroku, "you didn't hurt Kagome did you?"

"Kagome has been untouched by me, but first off tell me why you wreck of Inuyasha? The girl told me she seen Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyo."

"Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyo? That's not possible, we just saw Inuyasha in his youkai form. He attacked me and he kept asking us where Kagome was."

"Interesting. So Inuyasha is on his way here is he?"

"Yes and every time we try to stop him he tells us not to interfere."

"I see. So have you come to recover Kagome?"

"Yes. We were worried about her."

"Well you should be. Naraku has attacked her during the stay at my castle. Naraku even killed Lord Koji of the Eastern Lands to make sure his plan went smoothly."

"Naraku? He must want the jewel shard."

"That was Kagome's guess. I will only require Kagome's services for a bit longer if she agrees to it, but then she wishes to return to the village where she has agreed to help with the raising of our son here."

"That's all?"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Well we were worried because we thought you would hurt her and then eventually kill her, not to return her to the village and share your son."

"It originally wasn't the plan, but she is an exception. She isn't like most humans, protect her from Naraku at all cost."

"We will."

"Your going to help her with this won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our son here will have half miko blood in him. Since he is male wouldn't it take a monk to teach him how to wield it all?"

"If Kagome allows me I will train him. So you will raise him too?"

"Kagome will only be in charge when I have to leave."

"So what's his name?"

"Koinu."

------------------

"Kagome Sesshoumaru didn't hurt you in anyway did he?" Sango asked concerned as Kagome undressed and bathed for the second time that day.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Kagome questioned taking a dive, "Sesshoumaru isn't that bad. He has even agreed to share Koinu, our son, with me. We have learned that the curse was a fake and Koinu won't die because of me."

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru isn't that bad?" Sango asked shocked, "he has tried to kill us all before not to mention he kidnapped you."

"Thanks to my two jewel shards going into my body I went into labor earlier," Kagome noted, "when Koinu came out I died. Sesshoumaru brought me back to life."

"He did that for you?"

"Yes. I almost wished he wouldn't have though. It would have made things easier for him and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't go to hell. They went to heaven. I saw Inuyasha and he was with Kikyo, his father, his mother, and very sadly Kohaku was there, I guess Naraku got the shard from him. Inuyasha was so happy to see me and then I was brought back here."

"Kagome that's not possible..."

"What do you mean it isn't possible?"

"Inuyasha he-."

"Inuyasha what?"

"Never mind."

Sango knew something strange was going on. She would late discuss it with Miroku. It wasn't wise to bring up any strange news to Kagome right now after such a dramatic day.

"So did you and Miroku come all the way out here just for me?"

"Of course we did Kagome. We were worried."

"Poor you. Stuck alone with Miroku and Shippou so long."

"Shippou was just fine, but Miroku. You would never believe what we did."

"Let me guess...he asked you to bare his children and this time you somehow agreed."

"How did you know?"

"I could tell."

"Well anyways you should be grateful Sesshoumaru brought you back. I am sure you will eventually get to go back and see Inuyasha again."

"Inuyasha wasn't what I meant when I was talking about making things easier. There is sort of a problem I didn't predict happening."

----------------------------------

Kagome came back to Sesshoumaru just a few minutes later. She was totally clean and wearing another outfit. She came up to them a little shocked that Sesshoumaru didn't hurt Miroku. Sesshoumaru kept his promise and handed Kagome Koinu who had ceased crying ever since she was brought back to life. Kagome undid a few buttons on her blouse so she could feed her son as she spoke.

"Miroku where did the injury come from?" asked Kagome.

"Just a few deranged youkai that's all," Miroku lied to her.

Kagome wasn't listening. She busy looking down Koinu. He looked so much like Inuyasha with her eyes. If it wasn't for her seeing Inuyasha in heaven she would have suspected the baby was a reincarnation.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice rang in her ear, "as you know I still need you assistance at the castle. If you do not come then I will just reveal the truth. Its up to you."

Miroku was praying Kagome would accept Sesshoumaru's offer. While her and Sango were out he learned about Kagome pretending to be his mate. And it was decided that Sesshoumaru would take Kagome away for awhile until the figured out what was going on with Inuyasha. It was all fine with Sesshoumaru since he needed to give Kagome the contract he owed her anyways along with trying to figure out how things would go when it came to taking turns with the children.

"Sure I will go," Kagome answered happily, "the more time with my son the better."

"Very well," said Sesshoumaru as he smelled Inuyasha coming closer, "I will carry you. We need to get out of here fast."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru scooped her up in his arms while she held Koinu. Before Sesshoumaru could leave she turned her attention to Sango and Miroku.

"You two will wait for me in Kaede's village won't you?" asked Kagome.

They both nodded as Sesshoumaru started moving at his usual fast speed. Koinu fell asleep once again after eating, and Kagome thought that wasn't a bad idea. She didn't have a tiring day, but she knew she needed to discuss her problem with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We have a small problem with the jewel shards."

"Let me guess all three of them are stuck in our son."

"Actually no there is only one, but its because of those jewel shards that we have a problem. They didn't come out of my body like I thought they would...and after you brought me back to life you touched me..."

"Where are you going with this wench?"

"We have two more children on the way."

(End Chapter 9)

Well there's another cliffy for you all. I bet none of you were expecting that. Oh well please review and if you have any suggestions for this story please give them...unless they involve foods that aren't chocolate. We wouldn't want Sesshoumaru changing his flavor on us.


	10. Bewitched

AN: I would like to give a round of applause to all of reviewers. We have now gone over 100 reviews which is more then I expected from this story. I would espically like to thank one reviewer who made me a wonderful review which would appear to most people like a very long flame. I am in no one offended because of this review it is actaully the best I have had. Its not a horrible flame nor is it a review asking me to update. This reviewer knows who they are. I tried to email you, but as we all know hotmail is the spawn of satan and it wouldn't let me. Anyways I hope this chapter and the last was better then that evil Chapter 8.

Chapter 10

Bewitched

If Sesshoumaru had been himself he wouldn't have been surprised if he threw the girl and his son on to the ground and ripped them into shreads right there and then. This girl was causing him endless amounts of stress and wasted time. He was finally almost done with her. His son was born and he only had a few more days left until the conference and now he was souppose to calmly learn she would be giving birth to more of his children? Surprisingly he did take it calm. For some reason he went unphased.

"Twins or will they be born at different times?" Sesshoumaru asked himself saying as he countinued to dash towards the Western Lands.

"I will probaly know soon when I am able to see their aura. If they are born twins then it would only take a week since both shards will be working together, but if not it will take a month for each one," Kagome answered.

"Makes sense," he said, "that is the record time a female youkai has given birth to it's young. So I can just simply tell those at the conference that your going to have more children. Then after they have all left I will just tell them you have died while giving birth our next children."

"I thought you would be mad at me," Kagome told him, "you must hate having me around."

"I will live. If it wasn't for you I would probaly be getting married to Rose right now."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was saying. He should have told her that he was mad and she should be lucky he wasn't killing her right now. He could never say that though, because he wasn't mad. He couldn't be mad at her. Of course he orginally did hate her, but once he started to hang around her a little he learned she wasn't that bad for a human.

"What about Naraku?" Kagome finally asked, "he will really attack now that he might think about two more jewel shards being involved. He could hurt our family."

Kagome mentally kicked herself right then. She had just said our family. That wasn't right. It was just their children not a family at all. Sesshoumaru hated her and would probaly never see her again after she was done giving birth to the children. They were enemies and that was something she could just not forget.

"He will not get anywhere near our family," Sesshoumaru growled, "this time there will be no more vistors permitted in the castle once all the meetings are done. Then I will start training and eventaully have him killed."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was saying. He had just said our family. It was something he secretly wanted, but something he could never have. He doubted he could ever find a suitable female mate after all of this. He wanted a high rank one who would be loyal, but he was sure there would be none like that who would move in with a male that was caring for three hanyous and one human.

"Naraku has the power to move through locked doors. I know cause he gave me that power, that was how I escaped."

"You escaped my room because I did not make it so you were locked in, but usaully it has a special spell that deflects all unlocking magic. It will not happen."

"Okay then," said Kagome before she let out a yawn.

"You have been through a lot today, maybe you should sleep. I will be there soon."

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand what was going on with him. Why did he care if she needed her rest or not? Why should it be him that chased away her petty fears of Naraku? She was slowly changing him and he did not like it, or did he? She was a miko so maybe she had bewitched him somehow. Now she was only the reincarnation of a miko not the real thing. There was no way she could have been doing anything to him with miko powers. She was doing it with her own charm. And it hadn't begun when Kagura told him about Kagome becoming cursed, there was another time of when he thought about her being more then just a human.

_There he was. His claws were lit with acid and all. Just one leap and he would finally have killed his younger half brother. Inuyasha had failed to withdraw the Tetsusagia so there was no point in keep him alive._

_"Inuyasha!" that voice of the female that kept hanging around Inuyasha yelled. _

_Sesshoumaru could care less about her yelling. That was until he could hear the screaming of Jaken, still he didn't care Jaken was a youkai he should have been able to take care of himself. It was then that he heard the scartching of metal against the floor did he want to look. He paused his attack on Inuyasha leaving him on top of his brother with his claws extended. Slowly he turned his head and saw her. She was holding what was rightfully his, the Tetsusagia. _

_"Opps," Kagome simply said as though she did nothing at all._

Kagome was able to pull out the sword when he himself and Inuyasha couldn't. He should have thought that only a human could do it right after he found out he couldn't touch the sword. He was too amazed with her though. Usaully when a human female was in the company of any hanyou or youkai it was because the male had taken the female as a mate against the female's will, but yet Kagome wanted to rush to Inuyasha's side. It was then that he relaized she was with him by choice. She must have been loyal too since she never left his side even when his youkai blood started to take control.

No! Sesshoumaru had to tell himself. He was being bewitched by a certain charm she put on him, but he couldn't allow it any further. This was probaly what happened to his father after bringing Inuyasha's mother back to life. He wouldn't fall for it. He was above all humans. And this one he should espically hate. Kagome brought him nothing, but pain. He would have three hanyous for children all because of her. Not to mention she pulled the Tetsusagia which eventaully led up to him getting his arm cut off.

He stared at the new dragon's claw he was now wearing. It was all because of her that he had many times change arms and then sometimes go without one. Life as he knew it changed that day she took out the sword. In the rage of it all he found himself squeezing Kagome with his claws. He stopped right when he heard a wimper from her. What was he saying? It obvisouly wasn't her fault that he had problems with his arm. It was Inuyasha who weilded the sword against him, while all Kagome did was pull it out and used it to protect herself against his posion. If it wasn't for her pulling out the sword she would have died. He just couldn't help but think of that day everytime he changed arms or worse, tried to change clothes without his arm.

Changing clothes was the worst part. When it came to that he badly wished he could have a mate that would do it for him. He would go out and slaughter another youkai and take it's arm before asking a servant for help when it came to dressing. He would probaly always be screwed over when it came to dressing though, if he could find a mate this late in the game it would probaly just be a bitch who wanted him for his power, never who he was and he wouldn't share himself with someone he didn't know. As much as he seemed too act like a brute male demon he still didn't like to reveal himself to anyone so he would never allow to help dress him. Except that one incident where he allowed Kagome to change his shirt. That didn't make any sense to him though, why did he trust her more then a servant? She was after all a human and Inuyasha's woman. She must have bewitching him even then.

Basically wether or not Kagome was now a part of his life. Even after there was no point in keeping her in castle anymore he would still see her. He would have many meetings coming up meaning he would have to see Kagome and put her in charge of the children. Not to mention she now had a contract saying she was to be protected while being in the Western Lands. The piece of paper had a special scent on it that would tell many youkai she was not to be attacked, but just incase anyone was to harm her he would keep his end of the promise and hunt the demon down. Kagome was now forever under his protection.

He was a little worried about Naraku and Inuyasha though. Inuyasha he still wasn't sure on. Kagome had said Kikyo dragged him into hell, but yet his youkai form was running around and trying to hunt Kagome down and his intentions were unknown. While Naraku wanted his children and since Kagome told him this information Naraku would hurt her.

These were the reasons that he went towards his room when he got back to his castle. Kagome and Koinu would have to sleep in his room. It was the most protected thanks to many spells that enchanted it. None of the other rooms were like this at all. He would set up spells on her room later and then figure out to do where to locate Koinu. Silently he laid Kagome on the huge bed while she had Koinu wrapped in her arms. He haven't even had that much time with this son, but yet there were two more on the way. Rin would be happy of about it all at least, but he didn't know what it held for him. He didn't tell Kagome this but he didn't know anything about babies or raising children. That was the main reason he agreed to share them with her.

A small cry was heard from Koinu. The baby had all of a sudden woke up and was just crying lightly. Who knew why considering he just ate.

"Hush," Kagome whispered as she held Koinu closer.

Right away Koinu stopped crying and went back to sleeping. The same for Kagome also. It was as though they were both intune with each other. Sesshoumaru had a hard time thinking about leaving the room. What Kagome said about Naraku being able to unlock doors scared him a little though he would never admit it. Basically he didn't know if Naraku could attack or not. If Naraku did he wouldn't be able to stop it in time and Kagome was too weak to protect Koinu. He could never live with the guilt knowing his son was killed because he left the room. Fatique was starting to take Sesshoumaru over too. Youkai weren't like humans they could go awhile without sleep, but there had been many days he had skipped lately. His sights drifted the empty side of the bed. It was way too big for just one woman and her baby. Finally his worriness and tiredness took over and Sesshoumaru found himself laying down right by Kagome and Koinu.

Kagome woke up the next day and was pretty shocked when she found herself laying in Sesshoumaru's bed. She looked around and noticed Koinu wasn't with her. Instead a small not lay where she once held her son.

_Kagome-_

_You never woke up in time for breakfast so I took care of everything for you. Your potion and your make up has been applied. Everyone wanted to see the baby so I took him for the day while you slept. Your newest kimono is on the foot of the bed, come down stairs anytime you want if your well enough. Make sure you dispose of this letter so no one finds it._

_-Sesshoumaru_

As much as Kagome wanted to obey Sesshoumaru's instructions she did not want to get rid of the letter. It made her want to laugh. It was as though the letter wasn't from Sesshoumaru the vicious demon at all, it was almost as though Hojo himself wrote it. She carefully folded it up and placed it in her pocket along with the many candy bars she took along with her. Kagome took a look at herself before reaching for the kimono. She was already gaining a lot of weight. She was probaly going to go through a lot of change in the next few days.

Kagome could also feel the strong aura of the children. Yes indeed they were twin hanyous. Sadly unlike Koinu she couldn't tell what their genders were right away. Hopefully not two boys. Raising three boys with youkai blood she could tell wouldn't be that pleasent. Thankfully Rin would be older and not get picked on and she had to keep reminding herself that Sesshoumaru was the father so they wouldn't turn out to be like Inuyasha.

Finally she dressed in the silver and green kimono which was was supplied for her and she made her way downstairs. It was true she was really tired and could use the sleep, but she did want to see Koinu and he would probaly be hungry soon. All she had to do to find everyone was follow the noise. They were all once again the guest dining room and all the noise dissappeared once she entered the room.

"Welcome back Kagome," Rose quickly said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you Rose," Kagome replied as she looked around the room noticing Sesshoumaru and her son weren't in sight, "hey where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He is in his office," Rose answered, "your son wouldn't stop crying and he feared it would get on some of our nerves so he went there so we couldn't hear it."

"Of course I can't expect anything out of him. Where is his office."

"You mean your his mate and you don't even know where is office is?" the voice of one of the many vistors asked.

"Give it a rest," Rose snapped, "she hasn't been his mate too long. Come on Kagome I will take you to him."

Kagome nodded as she followed Rose into the many hallways.

Inuyasha looked around with his ruby eyes. He had smelled Kagome in this direction, but she was nowhere to be seen. He no longer even knew who this Kagome was or what she looked like. All he knew was that he was souppose to find her and kill her along with anyone related to her. Then he was too bring any jewel shards to the hanyou Naraku. Inuyasha didn't find her though. Her scent had dissappeared and he didn't know where to head to next he was at a loss.

"Is there a problem Inuyasha?" asked a female voice.

Inuyasha turned around and discovered a woman flying on a feather.

"Don't interfere," was all Inuyasha could tell her, that was all he knew to tell her.

"Yeah I have heard it all before," said Kagura as she hoped off the feather, "now what else can you say?"

"Don't intefere," the youkai Inuyasha repeated.

"I have heard enough," Kagura finally told him as she took the Tetsusagia and held it in front of her.

Right away the Tetsusagia started to pulse and Inuyasha fell to the ground. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Finally after awhile Kagura sheathed the sword and faced him again.

"So Inuyasha what do you have to say now?"

Inuyasha removed himself from the ground slowly while snarling.

"I felt pain."

"Oh good so you do know a few other words. Well Inuyasha its time I taught you a little lesson. Pain is the worst thing in this world. Too much of it can cause death, and when your dead you don't come back. Do you wish to die?"

"No I don't."

"Good then all you have to do is listen to me."

Kagura was amazed with herself. She had no idea that the Tetsusagia would have such an effect on him. She knew it could kill him, but to actaully interfere with Naraku's orders. How was that possible?"

"So is it true there are twins on the way?" Rose asked eagerly as they came closer to their destination.

"Yep," Kagome replied happily, "not sure of their genders yet though. Also they will born within a week."

"I really hope you won't be leaving us soon. Sesshoumaru can't even handle one child."

"I will help raise the children, but I cannot stay here. And to let you on a little secret this whole time Sesshoumaru has been taking care of a small human girl. He just hid her because of your arrival."

"I knew it that dog doesn't hate humans as much as he says he does!" Rose cheered.

"Rose be quiet," Kagome hissed, "Sesshoumaru might hear that we are talking about him."

"Trust me he won't hear anything. I don't even think I can go any further. Your son is crying so loud."

"Just take me to his office and I will deal with it from there."

Soon just as Rose started to cover her ears because of the sound they stopped in front of a wooden doorway.

"This is it get in there and make it stop!" Rose cried.

Kagome nodded as she opened the door without opening. Indeed she found Sesshoumaru holding Koinu who was totally wailing without stop. Sesshoumaru gave her an evil glare that told her she should have knocked first. Kagome ignored it and walked up to him and the baby. Sesshoumaru understood what she wanted so he placed Koinu in her open arms.

"Its okay Koinu," Kagome said quietly, "I am here now."

Koinu got silent as Kagome moved a bit of her kimono away from her breast so the baby could eat.

"You speak as though you are his only parent," Sesshoumaru snarled once it got quiet.

"No," Kagome responded as her attention didn't leave the hungry baby hanyou, "I speak as though I am the only parent who knows what my child wants."

"I fed him with a bottle earlier," Sesshoumaru told her as he watched her feed his son, "but he still cried."

"Well your little party out there is so loud it probaly upset Koinu's wittle ears."

"Wittle?"

"I always talk that way around cute babies. By the way I am going to have some twins."

"I can see that...wait I meant I could have predicted that."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit that he was just thinking about Kagome's breast as she feed Koinu. What was wrong with him? How was she able to bewitch him so easily.

"Thats it girl what is it that your doing to me," Sesshoumaru finally growled.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"I doubted it at first, but whatever spell your casting on me miko needs to stop right now."

"Spell? I am casting no spell."

"Do not lie to me."

"I am not lying. I am not casting any spells of any sort. All I know how to do is protect myself and make sacred arrows anyways."

"I know you have more power then that."

"That sounds like a compliment, but still I hold no spell of you nor do I see any reason too."

"I don't even think your using magic. Your doing something else. Of course that has got to be it. After all I sensed no magic when you pulled out the Tetsusagia."

"So is that way you are asking me such stupid questions? Is it because of that sword."

"I think its strange that Inuyasha couldn't just pull it in the first place. Now he can touch it no problem at all but that first time he couldn't lift it. And you need to quit saying its just a sword. Its much more then that."

"I guess I just broke the spell...somehow. And I know the Tetsusagia is some sort of ultimate fang of power and it has some good attacks, but it is still a sword."

"Of course the Tetsusagia seems like just an oversized sword when it was in the hands of Inuyasha, but when used right it as a few better attacks and many magic powers, it isn't even transformed all the way."

"I don't believe that. I know the Tensagia has a lot of magic in there somewhere, but I always thought Tetsusagia was just for fighting."

"Let me correct you. Tensagia is for healing Tetsusagia is for killing, but both of them have the magical powers that protect their users. The sheaths all act as shields and they can call the swords, while the sword itself has the power to interfere with mind controlling magic."

"Mind controlling magic? That explains a few things."

Kagome could remember when Sango's brother tried to kill her because of Naraku's orders. He never went all the way through with it, but was it because Kohaku was coming through all on his own or was it because of the Tetsusagia.

"But obviously the fangs can't stop the spell your causing."

"For the last time Sesshoumaru I am not causing any spells nor would I if I could!"

Kagome could feel tears leaking out of her eyes right as she put her hand over her stinging skin. Sesshoumaru had just smacked her. Even while she held his own son in her arms and two more of his children in her belly.

"I told you not to lie."

Kagome just stared at him as she cried. What was it that Sesshoumaru kept talking about? Nothing he was saying made any sense to her. Nothing at all made sense. Why had she thought he wouldn't hurt her? Sesshoumaru wasn't her alley, he was her enemy. Quickly Kagome put Koinu down on a nearby chair and left the room.

Sesshoumaru knew he had gone to far, but he needed to find out the answers. Koinu started to cry right after the door slammed. Sesshoumaru not being able to take much more of that sound did what Kagome would have done and quickly picked up his child. The crying still didn't stop. He shook his head as he left the room also with Koinu. Kagome was nowhere in sight so she was probably running to somewhere. As long as she didn't leave the castle grounds he didn't care what she did. Naraku nor Inuyasha would attack right in the middle of the day.

Sesshoumaru looked around his room. Kagome was not there. Who knew where she was heading off too. Sesshoumaru placed his son back on the bed and just tried to ignore the crying. It seemed to like Kagome better. Only she could make him be quiet. Now he really regretted hitting her. Maybe she was telling him the truth. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was falling in love with Kagome.

A/N: There the perfect spot to stop I do believe. I am sorry Sesshoumaru was a little bit mean in this chapter, but I can't have him being too nice now can I? Anyways sorry about the long update I only have this story saved to my own computer and it broke, but luckily after taking a long while to clean my room I found my floppy disk that had the chapter so you are all save. PLZ keep reviewing so I can keep writing and feel free to ask any question you want or flame. I can't make the story unless people tell me what to needs to be changed.


	11. Change

Chapter 11

Change

Kagome angrily drank the last few sips of her tea after being caught trying to leave the castle by a servant. She was then told about the vacant tearoom and she went there to calm down a little. She doubted the tea would work though; she would never forgive that jerk for what he did. Sesshoumaru just accused her of bewitching him then he slapped her.

Kagome could still feel the sting on her cheek. She had been sitting in this room forever now and it was getting late. Where was she suppose to sleep at? She had forgotten where her original room was and she would be damned if she went back to Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome felt the cushion she was sitting on. It was like a booth seat going around the table. Maybe she could sleep there?

That plan was good. Kagome moved from a sitting position to a laying one. As much as she wanted to be with her son she just couldn't be around Sesshoumaru right now. She swore to herself she would never allow him to get in the way of her children again. That was the last thing she thought of as her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru started looking everywhere in his castle. He had heard from one servant already that Kagome had attempted to leave, but he knew she didn't try it for a second time that day she was still in the castle somewhere. He could easily find her within seconds if he took in a deep whiff of the air, but he didn't want any of his guest thinking his mate was hiding from him and he needed to search her out.

As much as he hated to admit he needed help from a human he badly needed her to help him. Koinu had not stopped crying since she left and it was hard to hold meeting with a screaming child. It only ever seemed to quiet down when Kagome was near. Unfortunately he had sent her away.

He deeply regretted what he had done, though he doubted he would ever tell her. T was not right for him to strike her. She wasn't bewitching him. Why she he have blamed her for his latest attraction? It was his own ass he should have been kicking. He was falling in love with a human just like his father had. He swore he wouldn't make the same mistakes though.

He could use his little love problem to his advantage. The thing he wanted the most was an all-together family. The only thing that got in the way of that desire was not having a mate. And even though she was human Kagome would be the next best choice. She was after all the mother of his children.

And he could just easily overlook the fact that Kagome wasn't youkai. If he was too mark her she would forever be his until one of them died. He however could have as many mates as he wanted. This little thing he had for Kagome would probably only be temporary and go away soon enough. Instead of repeating his father's mistake and falling for a human Sesshoumaru would do the exact opposite. Instead of leaving a youkai mate for a human bitch he would keep Kagome for a little. And then once he got bored with her he could find himself a suitable youkai female to raise his children. Or better yet impregnating her and get a full youkai heir. Who cared if this female wouldn't care for him or help him change his shirt as long as he had a full demon son. He would then share his hanyou children with Kagome once he had her removed from his castle. Just because he would have stronger and better children didn't mean he would forget about the others.

Sesshoumaru lost his train of thought once her lovely scent teased his nose. He couldn't wait till he could taste the source of it. He would wait until the twins were born before doing anything though. That gave him a week to talk to Kagome about his new plans for her. He planned to mark her no matter what her response was. He would just feel better if she would accept her new fate. Sesshoumaru would take only yes as an answer. He couldn't help it. Once he admitted to himself that he was falling in love with Kagome his youkai instincts took over making his desires for her grow. They would not die out until her had her. Her scent was coming from a small room close to the dining room. It was a room reserved just for the lord and lady of the castle to have private meetings. Kagome being in there was a huge offense, or it would have been if he didn't have plans for her.

Kagome was running from the miasma that seemed to be coming out of thin air. She knew what it meant. Naraku was near. Finally she couldn't run anymore, a could of black mist swirled in front of her.

"Why Kagome I see you have come back to the castle," mocked Naraku who had just jumped out of the miasma.

"Yes I did," Kagome told him in her most confidant voice, "not that its any of your business."

"But it is my business Kagome," Naraku said while putting up a smile, "you were suppose to give me your baby."

"I will never give him up!" Kagome yelled.

"Then I will have to kill him and take the jewel shard myself," he replied as he came closer, "and I hear that there are two more on the way."

"Naraku please I am begging you. Don't hurt my children."

"Even if you weren't my enemy dear Kagome it wouldn't be possible to get the shards without hurting them. Without them they will die."

"There has to be another way. Won't the shard come out?"

"Its suppose to come out on its own in a few years, but I don't care. Either hand over the children or my little friend Inuyasha will take care of it."

"Inuyasha? He is dead and his soul is finally in peace. No thanks to you!"

"Did you notice anything different about Inuyasha when you seen him?"

"Yeah the fact that he was happy for once and he didn't even care that he was human."

"Exactly he was a human. That's because I decided to take control of Inuyasha's demon blood. Youkai Inuyasha can come quite useful to me. If it wasn't for the monk and demon slayer interfering you and your son would already be dead."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Naraku has separated Inuyasha from his demon side. Sure when Inuyasha turned youkai he was nothing but a devoured soul wanting to kill something, but it was still a big part of who Inuyasha was. Meaning one half of his soul had found peace while his other was being tormented. Kagome didn't want that. It was youkai blood that made up Inuyasha's attitude, which was his best feature.

"Naraku you bystard," whispered Kagome.

"Now that Inuyasha is out of my hair for there is no more point in me trying to kill you," explained Naraku, "so I cant tell you another way to get the shards out."

"You wouldn't never try to help me out unless it somehow lead to my pain and suffering. So what is the catch?"

"You're smarter then I first assumed you were. Once you hand over all three jewel shards I want you to go back home and never return to this place."

"If we aren't enemies anymore then why don you want me gone? I am not just going to abandon my children."

"Either stay here and witness your children die by the hands of Inuyasha or leave and let them live in peace with their father. Its all up to you."

"I guess choosing to leave would be the smart idea, but how do I know you won't harm them once I am gone?"

"If I have the shikon jewel why would I want to harm your children?"

"I don't know. If you have the shikon jewel why would you send me away? Its not as though your worried about my safety and want me to go away."

"We could say its for your safety considering Inuyasha might still try and kill you."

"If I had over the jewel shards then there is not more use for you to keep him around is there?"

"Of course there is. It was my dream for the longest time to torture and kill the hell out of Inuyasha, but that bitch Kikyo got there first. So all I can do now is torment Inuyasha's youkai side. And eventually I will get bored, but the good part is he will make an excellent edition to my body."

"No deal then! I am not leaving my children and I will not allow Inuyasha's soul to remain here."

"Then I guess you can kiss your children good bye. All you had to do was get marked by Sesshoumaru to at least release one shard. So now I do believe Kagome it is time for you to wake up now."

"Wake up now," a familiar voice rung in Kagome's ears.

Kagome opened her eyes to find a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. So Naraku had just been talking to Kagome through her dreams. Still his threats were probably real, but what was that last part Naraku said. If Sesshoumaru marked Kagome a jewel shard would be released? She had heard from the others what marking a female meant. If Sesshoumaru was to mark her she would become his mate, and she doubted that would ever happen.

"Kagome do you know what you have done," Sesshoumaru's voice had crept up on her.

"I went to sleep," Kagome simply stated.

"Yeah you went to sleep," repeated Sesshoumaru before an eerie grin appeared on his face, "you went to sleep in the room that belongs to the lord and lady of the western lands. It is tradition that no one else ever steps foot in here. Especially a human."

"Well since there is no lady of the western lands do I really get in trouble for this? It shouldn't count."

"Oh but it does count. In order to be in her you must be my mate, but it appears your not marked. We must take care of this problem. Take a seat and brew some tea...we have talking to do."

Naraku sat in the corner of his dark room as he usually did while holding his big hunk of the shikon jewel in his palm. Nothing seemed to be going right lately even though he had everything planned out from the start.

All he needed to do to complete it was for Kagome to return home, but she was refusing to comply with his wishes. He should have foreseen this when she refused to turn over her children.

Not only were things going wrong with Kagome, but there were other things strange going on. He had no idea where the youkai Inuyasha was. He just seemed to disappear. Naraku could only assume that he was heading towards the western lands. Kagura had also not returned to the castle yet.

"Kanna can't you show me anything?" Naraku asked as the images on the mirror started to swirl.

"It can't see any of the stuff you desire," Kanna announced after a few minutes of not getting a clear image.

"Something strange is going on and I don't like it Kanna," said Naraku, "I can only assume that your sister Kagura is up to something."

"Sister could have just been killed by Inuyasha," Kanna stated without showing any concern.

"Only if she would have tried to prevent him from killing Kagome but she had the Tetsusaiga that should kept him away."

"What about my mirror?"

"I don't know what it is wrong with it but it should probably be able to repair itself. Now since everything seems to be going wrong I will be in the culler making this body stronger."

A very small grin grew on Kanna's face as she seen Naraku disappear down the stairs. He was back within a matter of minutes with a small burn on his hand. He was furious looking.

"That is just special. First the culler door was sealed shut and it almost burnt my damn hand off and when I went down there all the demon bodies I planned on using were gone."

"There must have just been an intruder."

Kagome sat across from Sesshoumaru who was giving her a strange glare in the tearoom. Was she in big trouble for being there? It couldn't be that bad because he said he just wanted to talk. Which he wasn't doing a lot of.

"Where is Koinu at?" Kagome asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"I left him with a servant," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Has he been good?"

"He hasn't stopped crying since you last had him. I am beginning to think he will only calm down around you."

"It's only been a day since he was born. Maybe he misses being in my stomach. I am sure after a little more bonding time he will warm up to you."

"So tell me, why were you in here?"

"You know why..."

:"No I don't. I need to know to decide if you need to be punished for you actions. The last one who decided to enter one of these rooms was put to death that day."

"You hit me you jerk!" Kagome screamed unphased by what he said.

"Kagome please do not raise your voice at me," he simply said, "that was in the past."

"No that was a few hours ago. And you had no right to do it."

"I agree and apologize I did not have the right."

"A man should never-hold up, what did you say?"

"I had no right to strike you."

"Hold up. Shouldn't you be saying things like it was your right because you're a strong taiyoukai while I am a weak human?"

"Even a strong taiyoukai shouldn't strike their mate."

"Its nice to see there is some civilized life in this-hold up for the third time. Your mate?"

"Why do you keep telling me to hold up things? I am not holding anything."

"It's a figure of speech. And its not even from the future Inuyasha says it all the time so get caught up with the times. And what did you mean by saying you can't hit your mate? You don't have one."

"I must have one if I am in this room that only allows the lord and lady of the castle and there is someone else in here with me."

"Ha Ha very funny Sesshoumaru."

"I am not joking."

"So you're going to kill me off for sleeping in here?"

"I could do that or I could simply make you my mate."

"Yeah right like you would take a human as a mate, but speaking of which I need to speak to you about something that happened while I slept."

Kagome didn't even get a chance to find out if he was going to respond before she found her back against the wall with his claws holding her arms down. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't. She feared what his intentions were."

"My desires aren't that hard to understand," he breathed into her ear, "I think your making it so hard though because you wish to not accept it."

Kagome let out a shaky breath as she felt his cold tongue lick the tip of her ear, "I never said that. Its just you hate humans and we were enemies...and I just can't see us together."

"Open your eyes. If you think about it as far as the others know we have been mates for a few days already now, and we didn't look that bad together."

"I want to go home though," Kagome told him.

"Your mine now and you may not go anywhere without my permission."

"I am not yours nor will I ever be anyone's pocession."

"You might want to start eating your words," he whispered right before a sharp pain took over Kagome's neck and everything started to go black.

She woke up about an hour later to the sound of crying.

"_Koinu!" _her instincts told her right away.

She had to be on her toes. No telling what Naraku could be up to since she knew he had ways of entering the castle. She woke up and found him laying next to her on the familiar bed that belonged to Sesshoumaru. Once she picked him up he stopped crying as usual while she brushed away a little of her kimono so he could eat.

Why did Sesshoumaru keep putting her in his room? She actually took a second to take in the sights. The bed was as huge as her old bedroom back in her time. The sheets and pillows were all pure blood red and the blanket was decorated in many ancient pictures and symbols that told her the bedspread was probably imported from China. She couldn't complain though. After all the silk did feel good against her body that was thinly guarded by the kimonos that were always supplied for her.

Across from the end of the bed was a huge dresser with a mirror. It was gold to match the red wallpaper that held gold designs in it. Gold and red were pretty much the theme of his room. The dresser had almost endless amounts of drawers on it, but she was too busy looking at the mirror to count them. She wasn't looking at her reflection; she was looking at the golden frame around the mirror. It was in the shape of a giant golden dog youkai and the mirror was held within its claws.

As much as she wanted to take a look at her reflection she wanted to look around the room a little bit more. There was red and gold rug with a Chinese dragon right in the middle. On the walls were many swords hanging on hooks. That spooked her a bit.

There were two doors in the room. One on the left side one on the right side. The one on the right side she knew was the door that led out into the hallway, but she didn't know what the left one was. Finally she it came to her. It had to be a bathing room considering there was steam coming from under it, which also meant Sesshoumaru had to be in there.

Instant fear came to her right away when she realized this, but why? She remembered the dream she had earlier with Naraku and how she was angry at Sesshoumaru for striking her, but then it started to come back to her. Sesshoumaru had apologized to her, but did she get a chance to tell him about Naraku's plans. She tried and that was when...

The door from the bathroom clicked open and Kagome's eyes meant with Sesshoumaru who wore nothing more then a towel. It was gorgeous she admitted that, but not enough to forgive him for throwing her against that wall and saying strange things. The last thing she could remember was a pain in her neck and then she woke up here.

"Like what you see?" Sesshoumaru asked as a scary grin came upon his face once he noticed where Kagome was looking.

"Of course I don't," Kagome replied in a bitter tone, "I don't like you nor this room."

"Yeah this wasn't my idea," he noted, "my father was really into the Chinese look I just haven't had time to redecorate. What do you think the new theme should be?"

"Why in the hell are you asking me? Its not my room."

"It will be until my desires for you are feed. It shouldn't take that long considering how emotinally weak you are, you did pass out after all."

"Pass from what? What did you do to my neck?"

"Kagome you are mine now...so we must share this room. Don't worry I will wait for the twins to be born first though."

Kagome looked into the mirror in front of her again. The first thing she noticed was how once again her stomach was slowly growing. She wanted to look somemore put once again she was distracted by Koinu's crying. She looked down and seen something in her son's hand. It was a jewel shard. How was that possible? She looked back into the mirror. Her neck had a small bandage on it. Quickly she pulled off...and that was when she saw it.

A big red mark on her neck. This explained the black out and the jewel shard being free. So Naraku was telling the truth about what to do to release the shard. Kagome slowly dragged her fingers over the wound. It was true. Sesshoumaru had marked her.

(End Chapter)

A/N: Once again I have stopped the chapter on a page 9, but all of you are mad at me cause of the slowiness in updating. Sorry people I am back in school you know...but don't worry once I know exactly what I am going to do I will start spitting out chapters again.


	12. Bonding

Chapter 12

Bonding

Kagome cried softly into the dark red sheets. She would always belong to him now. Sure if she went back to her time and she could always get with somebody like Hojo who wouldn't understand the marking on her neck, but it would be different for her. She knew how it worked. At anytime she even touched another male who was not Sesshoumaru the mark would begin to burn shooting pain through her neck. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was free to do whatever he wanted.

Naraku must have spoke the truth since right after she was marked the jewel shard came out of Koinu. It made sense now, the jewel kept her son alive by making it so her and Sesshoumaru's blood mix. Now that she was his mate the jewel shard wasn't needed anymore. Would she give it up to Naraku so Koinu's life would be insured? No, not after what he did to Inuyasha. That was on her to do list. She needed to find Inuyasha and kill him to rid his soul of torment.

"Kagome stop crying," Sesshoumaru told her as she sat on bed once he was fully dressed.

"No," Kagome whispered, "you took my life away."

"Have I?" he asked, "or have I just given you a future?"

"A future?" she repeated, "Sesshoumaru I am not stupid. You would never take me as your real mate. You will probably replace me with a youkai as soon as possible."

Kagome was right. Sesshoumaru should have known she was a lot smarter then that. Oh well she would have to learn to accept her new fate. He would of course have a bad reputation if he left one mate for another so he would have to do something like fake her death if possible. His desires for her kept growing though clouded his train of thought and he was only worrying about the task ahead. And in order to achieve it he wouldn't want to put her in a bad mood.

"Kagome you must not concern yourself with what could happen," Sesshoumaru told her calmly.

"Just leave me alone," Kagome cried.

"Not as long as you have my children and have that mark on you neck?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do, or I wouldn't have marked you. And you now have no other choice but to feel the same towards me."

"I can never love you! You tried to kill me so many times and now you marked me without caring about how I felt."

"Your right I don't care, because soon I will make you feel what only I want you to feel."

"I will not allow you to do that Sesshoumaru."

"I have my ways, and now you will call me Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome."

All the candles in the room were then put out and Kagome held on to Koinu a bit tighter to make sure he was still there since she couldn't see anything in the darkness. She then felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and they slowly brought her closer to him.

"Tomorrow," he whispered in her ear, "there is a small meeting at breakfast and then I have the whole day off. Were leaving Koinu with a servant, while you and me will spend the rest of the day bonding."

Kagome was too tired to refuse and she was almost wishing for this. She couldn't stand being locked up in the castle all day. Once she knew Sesshoumaru was asleep because of his breath she too closed her eyes and went to sleep for the third time that night. She was not only hoping to leave the castle the next day, but to also tell Sesshoumaru about Naraku's warning.

The next day Kagome woke up to find out once again she was alone in the room with not even her son there. This was starting to annoy her. She was only here to be with her children and so far she would be surprised if she had actually had a whole hour to herself with Koinu. Not wanting to wait in the bed the whole time Kagome got up in search of something new to ware. Eventually she found a new kimono laid out for her in the bathroom along with the scent potion.

This kimono was pure black with orange designs on it that resembled flames. Quickly she removed the one from the day before and put the new one on. Then carefully she applied the one drop of potion wandering if Sesshoumaru would ever tell anyone she was human. If he didn't she would , she was so sick of pretending.

Sesshoumaru came into the room exactly a few minutes later. Instead of wearing the usual white houri with red patterns and his armor he was dressed in a black robe with orange squares on the sleeve. Their outfits were almost identical. Kagome just glared daggers at him to remind him she was still angry as she sat down on the bed.

"Normally mates will get each other ready for the day," Sesshoumaru told her noticing she was wearing the kimono, "I was going to do that for you today."

"Well I am perfectly able to get myself ready for the day," she snapped, "and I don't want to be your mate for the last time."

"Don't even waste your precious breath," he said, "Its too late that choice was already made for you."

"And that wasn't fair," complained Kagome, "I wanted to go home and see my family again."

"Who said I wouldn't allow you to do that? You may if you can behave and accept this new fate of yours. Today will be your first test, maybe this way you can see this will work out. Anyways this will be better for our children."

"This will be your test too. If you can deal with me this you should be prepared."

"What do you mean my lady?"

"The twins are both female."

That was something Sesshoumaru had not been hoping for. Girls were too whiney and emotional and he was sure it would be twice as worse since they would be her daughters. He had also not been hoping for this day. He was doing it to calm her down and to make this easier on her. He still planned to replace her when he got bored, but he didn't need her worrying about it.

"Oh hold on," Kagome said all of a sudden, "I made a mistake. We have one girl and one boy."

"One girl is still bad enough," he said coldly.

"Come on I think its cute. Two girls and two boys we would be raising. If only we could have another pair then it would be wonderful."

Is that a thought or a desire? If we kept trying then I am sure we could have another pair."

"Not after what you did to me. And anyways I don't even think we can manage to raise three babies at once let alone five. And I refuse to hand them over to a servant every little time they cry."

That impressed him. Normally females put into her position just wanted to enjoy the fact that they got to live a carefree life in a palace and could worry less about their children. It was the opposite with Kagome. She seemed to hate being here and they only reason why she put up with it was because of her children. When he wasn't using her to fulfill his desires she would prove to be entertaining when it came to seeing how she deled with castle life.

"Come Kagome," he told her as though he had been ignoring her, "since you didn't eat breakfast I decided to skip it myself and pack a little meal for us to eat on our journey."

Kagome looked at him with an enlightened look on her face, "does that mean were leaving the castle?"

She really did want to leave the castle. If he had a female youkai mate who was similar to the ones claimed by the other lords and she learned that they were going to leave the castle for a while she would not be in a good mood. He would have no choice but to make more days to bond with her. He could see that keeping her locked up in this castle would kill her.

"Yes," he answered her, "were going dragon riding today around the western lands."

"Dragon riding? I've just been horseback riding."

"I can walk faster then one of those dirty animals. And I have way more control of Uh and Ah."

"Fine then Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly as she walked to the door and stood by him.

The last thing she had ever wanted to do was call him her lord, but at this point she up for anything. She had only been stuck in the castle for one day since Koinu's birth and she was going to go crazy. Hell she would have kissed him as long as she could go into the sunlight.

"I seem to be making progress."

"Don't flatter yourself."

The beginning of their day didn't get off to a good start. Who knew that sitting on a two headed dragon would be tight space for a disguised inu taiyoukai and even tighter with both him and Kagome. She had a choice on whether she could sit in the front where Sesshoumaru would have to put his arms over her so he could have control over the dragon's direction, or she could sit in the back and have to grab on to him so she didn't fall off. She chose the front. She liked the idea of him touching her against his will better, because it showed she was still angry. He must have gotten the message too because he didn't attempt to talk. He was getting his own message across though by lightly massaging her shoulder. She just ignored him and used the silence to her advantage to think about Naraku's plans and the fate of Inuyasha's soul.

There had been something strange about the night Kikyo had rid the world of Inuyasha. It wasn't about how he died it was about how Kagome felt afterwards. Of course she shed a lot of tears for him that night, but once Sesshoumaru came to get her she sucked the tears up and started a polite conversation. If Inuyasha was the one she truly loved why had she been side tracked so easily? Shouldn't she have been mourning the whole time? It was almost as though she didn't really care anymore. Was it possible that sometime in-between receiving Kikyo's strange child-birthing curse and the death of Inuyasha she had fallen out of love with him? Had what she spent crying and hurting over for the past year only been for just a crush? What was it that broke their bond? It had to have been Sesshoumaru no doubt about it, but then that would have meant that she had fallen for Sesshoumaru. Sadly it was believable. How could she not fall for him? If it hadn't been for him marking her and getting her upset then she would probably maybe would have ended up admitting it to him.

"What's on your mind Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru finally asked as Uh and Ah went closer to the ground.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after finding her voice.

"I didn't think it mattered," he stated with a voice the went from pillow soft to as cold as ice, "is nothing more then a blood craving youkai that is a threat to the lives of you and our children."

"I have learned something from coming to this era and that is even youkai have souls," she explained, "that means Inuyasha will never find peace until his youkai side is killed."

"I could care less about that," he growled, "anyways that thing is going nowhere near heaven even if you do kill him. By the time you did I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku had him commit thousands of crimes to get his dirty work done."

"Not if I can anything about it," Kagome responded.

"Too bad because your not allowed too."

"See maybe this is why I am mad about this whole arrangement. You won't give me any freedom."

"You get more freedom then most mates do. Other lords won't even allow the females to leave their room while your free to go anywhere on the castle grounds."

"Inuyasha is my friend though."

"And you are my mate and what I say goes."

Finally the two-headed dragon landed in a meadow. It was the same one Kagome had just been in a day ago. The same place where Inuyasha had died and Koinu was born.

"This is the Silver Fields," Sesshoumaru told her as he got off and Kagome sitting there, "there are three grasslands in the Western Lands. So my father named them gold, silver, and bronze."

Kagome understood what he was trying to do. Obviously he was trying to create a moment between them so he was changing the subject. She would along then. Not because she was interested in talking to him, but because she believed that if she didn't get a few minutes to calm down she could end up doing something that she would probably regret.

"I don't think your father used much creativity when he named the features of the Western Lands," she replied, "I heard that the six mountains here all named after the first six colors in the rainbow."

"Yes," he said, "the red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and violet mountains. There is also a volcano in the north of **our** lands called Mount Indigo where we will be going today. Then there is a good sized mountain by a lake in the south that both my father and me have never found time to name."

"You could always name it after rock colors like sapphire, ruby, diamond, or something like that," Kagome suggested, "and why are we going to a volcano?"

"My cousin lives there and since he is my relative its only proper I introduce my mate to him," he answered, "and those are the names of the lakes. I doubt there is anymore colors left."

"So will it just remain the nameless mountain then?" Kagome asked seeming more interested in their talk about colors.

"If your so concerned about the named why don't you show everyone your new place by naming it yourself."

"Fine I will," Kagome told him as her mind wandered off to the memories of coloring with the crayons out of her Crayola box that held two hundred crayons, "Razzmatazz."

"Razzmatazz?"

"It's the name of a color from the future."

"Fine then from this moment on the lone mountain in the south of the Western Lands right by Emerald Lake will be called Razzmatazz Peek."

Kagome could not contain it. She ended up falling right off the dragon and on to the ground in a fit of giggles. Sesshoumaru had a worried look on his face but it slowly faded into a small smile. This was a good sign that she had her mind off anger towards him for a brief moment at least. Kagome just couldn't believe Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands would name one of his few mountains after a child's coloring tool, let alone the color Razzmatazz."

"That fall didn't harm you in anyway did it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Does it look like it?"

"I will get our food."

Sesshoumaru unwrapped a knapsack that he had hanging over his arm. Inside it held two chicken, legs, two pieces of bread, two apples, and two compact bottles of whine. Obviously there wasn't any proper containers for anything in the feudal era.

"I can't drink whine," Kagome implied.

"Why is that my lady?"

"It has alcohol in it. And where I come from you can't drink any of it unless your twenty one. And I am only fifteen. Not to mention it can cause harm to babies inside of pregnant women. That's why many children in this era die because no one realizes that."

"You must tell me more about the future," he said as he handed over her share of the food except the bottle of whine.

"Well to start off we have these laws because young children can easily kill themselves by drinking the way they do in this era. Alcohol makes people do stupid things that harm themselves and others around them. It wouldn't be a good thing for Koinu to make a friend who would do things like that around him."

"I agree. And the way most of my family acts I wouldn't be surprised if it was Koinu himself doing the stupid things."

"Its probably not my place, but I suggest maybe you too should make a few laws like that."

"I don't think you realize your place. You are the Lady of the Western Lands, you not only suggest laws you can go and make them yourself. Only I can change them when I see fit too. The only reason why I am so hard on you is that when I deny you something you have to fight about it. Only I have slight more power them you do."

"Then I say from now on those under twenty one are not allowed to drink alcohol, including me, and you will have to make up the proper age for demons."

"It is law then. So tell me more."

"Well you seem to be interested in our laws, but first I think I should prepare the meals for now on. If we were out in the sun a little longer this food would be rotted out. I know how to make food just for little outings like this."

"You can be in charge of the kitchen then. All you have to do is give the servants recipes and they will prepare it."

"Well maybe they can help me, but I would like to try and make some by myself if that's not a problem."

"Someone in your position cooking like a servant or peasant is unheard of."

"You're kidding. Are you saying only those who you believe are beneath you know how to cook? Everybody no matter who they are can cook in the future."

"Well like I said you can do whatever you want as long as its within the castle walls."

"Good then I am preparing dinner for tonight."

"The conferences have three more days to go. Are you sure you want to make dinner for at least twenty youkai?"

"Well that's where the servants could come in handy. I will make a meal for both you and me, then I will teach the servants how to make it for the others."

Sesshoumaru didn't at first like the idea of his new mate doing work and mingling with servants, but then he turned it into a positive thing. He would love to see the looks on the other youkai's faces when they saw his mate personally serve him dinner, which was something the stuck up females that would be attending dinner would never do. That would probably make the male youkai jealous. Dinner was the last thing on his mind though. He was too busy being a little bit happy with how she seemed to finally accept her new fate, at least for now.

"You will have to do it tomorrow night," Sesshoumaru said as she tried to finish her chicken, "we will eat dinner at my cousin's tonight."

"Tell me about this cousin of yours."

Kagome ate the rest of the small meal as Sesshoumaru told her what she needed to know. His cousin's name was Infernoflames and he was a dog youkai that had power over fire. So much power that sometimes Inferno would loose control and burn everything in his path. That was why Sesshoumaru put him in charge of Mount Indigo and he never appeared at the conferences. They wouldn't go there till much later though because Sesshoumaru wanted to show her the sights.

Once Kagome was done she told Sesshoumaru about the government and laws from her time as he ate his share of the food. It was hard because she was so tempted to tell him it was illegal to take a wife, or in his case mate, unless they were both older then eighteen, but she knew age didn't matter in this era. Instead she told him about how law breakers were just thrown in prison for a certain amount of time unless they committed murder.

When they were done Kagome found herself sitting in front of Sesshoumaru on the dragon again with his arms around her. None of it made sense to her. Before when she first found out about the curse and she was under Sesshoumaru's care he would barely look at her and now he was acting like this.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with hardly any voice, "why?"

Sesshoumaru knew right away what she was asking, "Kagome I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Somehow I feel in love with you and admitted it. Now that I know it my blood will not calm down until I make you mine. I am harmless now, but please don't do anything to enrage it for your own safety."

Kagome understood what he meant by the way his demon blood was acting, but she thought about what he just said. She could feel his energy fighting for control over his actions. Just a second ago she was talking to the real Sesshoumaru that wasn't being taken over by his emotions. That was the part that didn't make sense. Had Sesshoumaru on his own free will just requested she should do try and avoid harm to herself? He really had fallen in love with her. As much as it felt like a betrayal she would have to give in. Sesshoumaru was the father of her children and his soul like Inuyasha's would be under torment unless his demon blood got what it wanted even if she was what it wanted.

They both stayed silent for the rest of the afternoon except when Sesshoumaru pointed out the sights that they had flown over. Within those few hours Kagome saw four of the six mountains they were talking about earlier, including Razzmatazz Peek, Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby Lake, Bronze fields, and then finally the Grey, Black, and Purple forest. It was dusk by the time Sesshoumaru had their ride fly towards Mount Indigo where his cousin would be.

Kagome knew this was better time then any while they were being so silent. She needed to do this to make things easier on both him and her. Even though it meant a new life and probably maybe a future heartbreak if he planned on replacing her. No, if she were going to go through this she would not allow him to ever replace her.

"I will make it easier on us both," Kagome told him.

"What do you mean Lady Kagome?"

"You need to go back to the way you were so I now accept this fate of being your mate, but I will still free Inuyasha's soul."

"I am flattered that you have stopped your struggle, but it will all be for nothing if you and the children you are carrying are killed by Naraku's latest toy."

"I won't be your mate forever. Once you replace me I will save Inuyasha, collect every single one of the jewel shards, kill Naraku myself since he will have no more interest in you."

"You can't do it on your own. No one will be there to protect you and you will end up leaving three children alone in the world."

"Well there won't be much else to do if you replace me."

"You win. Kagome you will be my mate forever."

(End Chapter 12)

A/N: This fic will only go to fifteen or maybe sixteen. I just need the twins to be born and a good Naraku scene then there will be a sequel. There will be lots of mention of Kagura and Inuyasha in these upcoming chapters, but you probably won't find out the answer until the sequel. Well that's all there is to really say right now except for the usual apology because it took so long to update.


	13. Relatives

Chapter 13

Relatives

Infernoflame's cave on Mount Indigo was at the very top of the volcanic neck. It was good they had Uh and Ah or Kagome would have probably died trying to make it up. She was a little nervous about meeting one of Sesshoumaru's relatives. If his cousin would be anything like him then she would probably be looked down upon since she was human. Not to mention that if he lost control she would probably be nothing more then a crisp.

There was a ledge right outside of the cave where the two-headed dragon had let them off. Instead of waiting for her Sesshoumaru just impatiently lifted her off himself. She was sick of being hauled around by luggage, but she didn't want to say anything. He had just told her she could be his real mate which was like a marriage proposal so she should have been taking everything seriously.

Sesshoumaru was having a war with in his head. He was half glad that Kagome would be with him forever. Every time she spoke or did something she proved to be more amazing, but then he was half angry with himself. This little desire of his would be gone soon enough so it was foolish to promise to take her in forever. She didn't actually believe him did she? He couldn't promise her anything knowing there were hundreds of single female youkai out there just wanting to leave the carefree castle life.

He got his mind off her for just one second and got ready to face his cousin. It was tradition to present mates like this to family members, even though Infernoflames was the only one left now that Inuyasha was dead. The truth was if it wasn't for Infernoflames truly being the only one left he wouldn't have bothered coming. Infernoflames was just slightly better then Inuyasha, but they were very similar. Especially when it came to combat.

Sesshoumaru gripped on to Kagome's shoulders as they walked into the cave. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel they were going through which she could only guess was a candle, but her thoughts were distracted by Sesshoumaru's light growling. He had stopped her in the middle of the cave and now he was growling at something.

"Inferno," Sesshoumaru growled, "what is **her **scent doing here."

"Wow Lord Sesshoumaru its nice to see you too," said a feminine voice that came out of the darkness, it was probably the person Sesshoumaru was referring to when he said 'her scent.'

The source of the voice came closer making her reveal herself. It was a dragon demon, which Kagome had only seen pictures of. This was her first time seeing one in real life. Actually it was the first time ever getting a good image of a female dragon youkai. The youkai was beautiful with blonde hair that came down to her waist along with a pair of white wings that hung from her shoulder blades and a long white dragon tail that hovered just a few inches above the ground.

"Come on cuz," complained a whiney voice that Kagome could have all most mistaken for Inuyasha's if it wasn't a tad bit high-pitched, "you brought a woman so why can't I?"

The source of the male voice came closer to. First thing she noticed was the markings that he had on his face the indicated he was inu youkai. He didn't have the trademark silver hair though. Instead he had blood red hair that was pretty short except for his bangs that almost covered his eyes, but the rest of his short hair was made into spikes. This must have been Infernoflames.

"Yes this is my new mate," Sesshoumaru announced, "unlike that lizard over there she has come to pay proper respects to our family by showing up."

"Glad to meet you," Infernoflames greeted with a smile, "wow you guys have gone that far already? I see she is almost ready to give birth."

"How long have you been pregnant and how much longer till the baby is born?" the female dragon youkai asked curiously.

"Well," Kagome started, "Two days down and five more to go...it's a long story."

"I want to hear Inferno's long story first," sneered Sesshoumaru was his eyes didn't leave the dragon demon's, "what is she doing here."

"Oh who?" Infernoflames asked nervously knowing he was talking about the dragon youkai, "oh you mean Tamasha. I was going to tell you soon wonderful cousin of mine..."

"Tell me what Inferno?" Sesshoumaru asked harshly.

"I have decided to take Tamasha as my mate. It's not a problem is it? I thought you two no longer had animosity towards each other."

Tamasha and Sesshoumaru both just spent a few seconds staring at each other. None of them blinked. Kagome wandered if demons just didn't blink that much or if these two were staring right into each other souls.

"I have no problem with her," Sesshoumaru said, "but no matter how you look at it this is nothing but a disgrace to our family."

"It's a disgrace to mine too," Tamasha added in, "but really who cares. My father is dead and so is yours."

"Um whets going on?" Kagome asked.

"Oh you couldn't tell," Infernoflames responded as he continued to look at both Tamasha and Sesshoumaru, "well I am sure you know about the battle between Inutasha and Ryoktsei. Tamasha here is the daughter of Ryoktsei."

Everything then made sense to Kagome. From what she had heard from Sesshoumaru so far it was Ryoktsei who was not only responsible for the death of his father, but also the death of his mother. Of course there would be problems when he was in the same room with the daughter of his families enemy. Inferno claimed there was no more animosity though. The stare down only lasted for a few more seconds before Tamasha turned her gaze on to Kagome.

"And tell me Sesshoumaru why are you giving Inferno such a hard time?" Tamasha asked, "You have got a human as a mate. I thought you vowed to never let that happen."

"Wait I'm confused," interrupted Inferno, "she smells and looks youkai to me."

"Its all just a potion and make up probably," Tamasha informed him, "this is Kagome. You know the girl who was traveling with Inuyasha. I can't understand why she would be with Sesshoumaru though because as you know Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't really get along."

"It's a long story," sighed Kagome, "wait how do you know about me?"

"You traveled with Inuyasha, a monk, a kitsune, and a demon slayer in pursuit of both Naraku and the jewel shards, correct?"

"Yes."

"Lets just say I have my own grudges against Naraku and I wanted to do a little spying to make sure there were fighters out there willing to defeat him. I would have tried to fight him myself if Sesshoumaru over there wouldn't have distracted me."

Kagome then turned her attention over to Sesshoumaru hoping for an explanation.

"She carried the scent of the dreaded dragon demon that caused my family pain," Sesshoumaru explained, "so naturally I fought with her. She is stronger then she looks though I will admit so I could never defeat her."

"No, but you brought along your cousin to help stop me. And somehow we just fell for each other. Then Sesshoumaru realized I was very little when my father died and I have no memory of him to have been a part of his misfortune so he has left me alone."

"Still why do you chose not to fight Naraku?" Kagome questioned.

"For the same reason that Sesshoumaru doesn't try to fight me anymore. It is really Onigumo that I have a hate towards not Naraku, and Onigumo is gone. So it is all pointless. And everyone in your group deserve to kill him more then I do."

"Well cuz I still preparing tonight's dinner, but the problem is the thing isn't dead yet and I am not good at killing just burning," said Inferno, "care to help me?"

It was then both Sesshoumaru and Inferno left the mouth of the cave and went in deeper leaving Tamasha and Kagome all alone.

"There maybe hope for him you know," Tamasha whispered.

"Hope for Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, "I doubt it."

"I wasn't talking about him. Of course we know there is no hope for him. I was talking about Inuyasha."

"So I am guessing you know what Kikyo and Naraku did to him?"

"Yes. It is all being taken care of though so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Whets going on? I haven't even seen youkai Inuyasha since Inuyasha died. Why is he all of a sudden gone?"

"The Tetsusaiga is why. Every time he gets near it he gets closer to death. Kagura used it to tame him, I don't know for what purpose though."

"Then why are you saying there is hope for him."

"Well I don't see Kagura wasting her time trying to purposely cause him pain for no reason. She is probably planning to use Inuyasha against Naraku."

"That's impossible though. And the sooner he is dead the better the longer youkai Inuyasha stays here the longer his soul with be tortured."

"I think Kagura will take care of it all just have a little faith."

"Its hard. I miss him."

"I can tell I watched you two a lot. I know more then you think."

"Then you must know why I want to do all I can for Inuyasha no matter if I am in love with him or not. Inuyasha kept risking his life for me no matter what. Sesshoumaru refuses to let me help his brother though."

"Your going to let that stubborn dog stand in your way of what you want? You are what most of us youkai would call a kint."

"A kint?"

"I don't know who made up the word but that's what us youkai call someone who always obeys and agrees with everything their mate says."

"I thought that was the fate of all female youkai."

"Don't make me laugh. That only happens if your big into tradition. I am definitely not."

"What about Infernoflames? He is from Sesshoumaru's family and from what I have seen everything seems pretty traditional to me."

"Infernoflames? Don't let blood and looks fool you. He is twice the kint you are."

"You two seem like quite the opposite. Can't see how you two became mates."

"Well were not mates yet we wanted to wait to see Fluffy's expression. And you know what they say. Opposites attract. From the way you don't understand these things I assume Sesshoumaru marked you against your will,"

"Of course. I am sure you seen that I had a thing for Inuyasha."

"Yeah it did seem like you had a crush on him."

So even Tamasha knew that it was just a crush. It just made her more grateful that Inuyasha had been with Kikyo when he died. He was with someone he loved and someone who actually truthfully loved him back.

"So let me guess," started Tamasha, "the jerk probably pushed you against a wall or something and just bit you right then and there."

"Your exactly right."

"It figures. Inu youkai have all got flaws. While one is nothing more but a kint another one is too predictable. So how has life been for you so far now that this dramatic change has happened?"

"I can't stand it. His demon blood has taken too much control and he is a little too affectionate."

"So that's the only problem?"

"Well he marked me without me my permission and I don't think I could ever forgive him for that, but everything else hasn't been so bad I guess. Sesshoumaru can be a little rough around the edges but on the inside he isn't too bad."

"That's true. Nobody should judge someone on his or her family or appearance. When I tracked down Sesshoumaru I thought he was nothing more then a cold blooded killer until he called a truce and said our fighting was pointless."

"Yeah he is pretty wise I guess."

"Don't get me wrong fluffy does have a lot of bad points too. Like I can tell you are doomed to forever be a kint."

"Kint huh? Its not as though I am trying to be one. Plus it sounds to me like that is Inferno's nickname."

"Nah, he is a kint but that's not even a fraction of all he is. I usually just call him baka. So you can have his old nickname kint."

"It will work I guess. So does he call you any certain nickname?"

"He knows I will kill him if he even tries."

"I can tell there is much in love in this relationship."

"There is. I love him to death, but I refuse to be a kint and sadly he is still a baka."

"Quit calling me that," whined Infernoflames as both him and Sesshoumaru came back.

"Well then quit being one," Tamasha shot back.

After hearing the two argue some more they finally went a little bit further into the cave where a small table was located. There they ate their dinner, which was a big serving of deer. Kagome had never had it before, but she soon developed a taste for it as she helped Sesshoumaru tell the story about how she became pregnant and became Sesshoumaru's mate. They didn't say anything, but Kagome could see that Tamasha wanted to scold Sesshoumaru for what he had done.

"So cuz you going to set up a wedding or anything?" asked Inferno.

"Don't call me that," Sesshoumaru growled, "and no I won't. That's a human tradition."

Kagome was ready to protest, but Inferno cut in, "Tamasha told me all about them and they sound fun. Plus Kagome is human."

"I have chosen to consider her as a youkai and youkai don't take part in such events," replied Sesshoumaru.

"And that is why we are all so boring," Tamasha added in, "me and baka were thinking about having a wedding though."

"You have spent too much time around humans," Tamasha told Sesshoumaru.

"Well Fluffy I think you have spent too much time around stuffy youkai."

Kagome just sat back and watched the fun begin. Sesshoumaru seemed to get irritated every time Tamasha and Infernoflames spoke. She had never seen him this way before. His relatives must have really been getting to him. It was quite funny. Especially when timid Infernoflames had to come between Sesshoumaru and Tamasha who were about to strangle each other. After that it was all pretty much silence and Kagome felt as though she had to say something.

"You mock Tamasha for spending too much time around humans," Kagome announced as she stood up like everyone else, "but what about me? We made a deal and since you marked me you have to spend your whole life with me. So do you have a problem with being with humans because that's what your going to have to go through."

Sesshoumaru who was also standing up because of his fight with Tamasha turned his attention from his relatives and looked at Kagome for a few seconds before responding, "as I have said I am going to consider you as youkai. Even if I have to get you to change as much of your lifestyle as possible."

"Well sure you can just easily look at me and say I am a demon," Kagome responded, "but that doesn't make it true. You can't change who a person is."

"I know Kagome," Sesshoumaru said softly, "and your right originally my plan was to just replace you with a youkai female, but that's not possible at the moment. So I was thinking it would be wise to just come up with a way to change you into a youkai."

"That's not possible and even if it was I would never allow that. I want to stay what I am even if that means I am a weak human."

"I am your male mate though and I say if I find a way you will become one whether you like it or not. Your opinion doesn't matter to me."

Kagome turned around and faced the wall. She didn't want to look at him anymore. Especially with her new tears in her eyes. So her opinion didn't matter to him after all? That was just special. Not had did he doom her to forever being his, but also he would never love her. He just wanted her because of his children and his desires. She would never be more then a mother and a pocession.

"I hate you," Kagome whispered knowing he could hear it as she stomped out of the small kitchen and looked for the exit.

Sesshoumaru moved forward to get her and tell he off for saying such degrading things to him and embarrassing him in front of his cousin and Tamasha. Tamasha put her hand on his shoulder though and shook her head no. As much as Sesshoumaru didn't want to he sat down and took Tamasha's advice. Tamasha after all was a female and probably knew this wasn't the time for him to give Kagome a piece of his mind.

"May I?" Tamasha asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Tamasha headed out of the cave to go talk to Kagome.

"That was stupid cuz," Infernoflames said as he sipped his tea.

"She needs to learn to accept that since I am the Lord of the Western Lands what I say goes for her."

"Your still big into tradition aren't you? This is different though Cuz. Those traditions only apply to those with youkai mates Kagome is human everything is different. You just can't consider her as a demon."

"It doesn't matter. I will repeat myself one final time...I will change her into the one."

"How? Tell me that. Are you going to be like Inuyasha who looked for the shikon jewel so he could become demon?"

"I will not use the shikon no tama on her. That jewel seems to only bring misery. There has to be something else."

"So that's why you don't want to use the jewel? It seems like you do care about her then. After all you don't want her to be miserable."

"She doesn't deserve it," Sesshoumaru sighed, "its because of my demon blood that she is having to deal with all of this right. Its all my fault. Not exposing her to that jewel is the least I can do for her."

Kagome sat down at the mouth of the cave and looked up at the stars. What was she going to do? Sesshoumaru was going to end up making her miserable if he kept trying to change who she was. She thought everything was going to be okay once she agreed not to look for Inuyasha if he agreed not to replace her, but it just made things worse. Kagome could feel the presence of someone behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"I don't blame you," said Tamasha, "you probably should hate him after all he has done, but sadly you can hate him as much as you want and say what you want, but it won't help you in anyway. You have been marked and you will have to put up with him until one of you die.

"That's the answer I could always kill him," Kagome cried.

"If you really wanted to do something like that you would have done it awhile ago," Tamasha noted as she sat down by Kagome, "plus I don't think your children would like to find that out."

"Its only been six days since that curse was put on me Tamasha," Kagome told her, "it hasn't even been a week yet but already I have been cursed, kidnapped, watched my best friend die at the hands of the dead miko, gave birth to a child, expecting two more on the way, marked, and told I would become a demon. I need a brake from all of these changes."

"Well its hard to get your way with Sesshoumaru but I am sure if you just tell him you would like a brake from him doing anything life changing he will understand. That's the best part of having him as a mate."

"He didn't understand the fact that I want to stay human."

"That's because it's hard to get his mind off something he wants and that something is a youkai mate. Sesshoumaru has caring in his heart though. That's why I don't hate him anymore, because Sesshoumaru saved me once."

"Saved you? You were his most hated enemy though."

"I know. You see I haven't had exactly what you would call the best life and it all leads up to fights I keep having with my sister."

"You fight with your sister?"

"It's a very long and confusing story kind of like the one with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru or a better example would be the one with Sango and Kohaku. My sister Tamisho is bent on killing me because she believes a betrayed her when I was younger which I did not. I refuse to fight though, she is my sister. Well one day Tamisho used this powerful weapon against me that almost took my life as I just stood there and thought about how I could talk Tamisho out of it. Sesshoumaru then came and told me that I needed to protect myself instead of just waiting today and I should just remember Tamisho as I knew her along time ago instead of trying to get the old one back."

"Sesshoumaru said all of that?"

"Yes he did and I left with him and that was the day I found Infernoflames, went to the western lands, and started a new life."

"I see. Let me ask you though. You said your sister says you betrayed her and you didn't. Was it Naraku that started the fight?"

"No, if it was Naraku I would have helped you and Inuyasha fight him. It was Onigumo who done it."

"Sesshoumaru was still wrong that day. You can still tell your sister it was Onigumo's fault. Now since he told you to leave the fight Tamisho still hates you. If you have the ability to help someone you should do it."

"I will consider that, but right now we are dealing with your problems. Basically what I am saying is there is nothing that can be done. Be with Sesshoumaru, do it for your children and do it for yourself."

"I guess I have no choice do I?"

"You really don't unless you want to consider killing him."

"I think I will save killing him for a later date," said Kagome putting on a smile as she got up and prepared to go back to Sesshoumaru.

(End of Chapter)

AN: Yeah that chapter was pretty cheesy, but I wanted a chance to use Tamasha. She is my rp characther and basically she is there because Kagome needs more allies. Right now she has Sango, Miroku, Rose and Tamasha. I also made up the word kint in my little head while writing this. I don't know if it means anything else.

Lady of the Squrriles: As you could probaly tell from this chapter I am sort of considering it, but I really think its more interesting if she stays human. That way we can see Sesshoumaru and her struggle with working out their differences. If I do change her demon though it won't happen til the sequel.

Angelamisaki: Well it was hard to go deeper into the government since I am not from Japan or know about the laws so sorry about that. And don't worry they will go to the future, but it once again won't happen until the sequel. I probaly will only have three more chapters for this story.


	14. Break

Chapter 14

Break

The rest of the night spent at Mount Indigo was just Sesshoumaru and Infernoflames discussing plans for that region of the Western Lands while Kagome told Tamasha about the future. Kagome and Sesshoumaru hadn't even looked each other since Kagome left the cave crying. Kagome didn't even know how to interact with him after what she did. So she just tried to stay to stay on opposite sides of the cave at all cost. Eventually she ended up falling asleep though. After discussing a few more terms Sesshoumaru picked her up and loaded her onto Uh and Un as he bide his goodbyes.

He moved Kagome's body so she was sleeping against his chest as he controlled the dragon. It was hard to touch or look at her, because every time he did her voice ran in his ears. He couldn't forget how she said she hated him. Why did he care though? She was already his and like he said it didn't matter what her opinion was. It still hurt somehow.

"Kagome," he said as he nudged her a little in order to wake her.

It took awhile, but Kagome was able to wake up after several seconds of moaning and groaning. Once she realized where she was and what she was doing she quickly jerked her head away from him. Kagome knew since he woke her up, which was something he had never done before so of course he wanted to discuss something.

"Were together for the rest of **your** life so you best learn not to flinch like that," Sesshoumaru told her.

I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind" 

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome apologized as she waited to hear what he was going to tell her.

"I see you recovered after your little scene," he told her coldly.

_It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide. _

"It wasn't a scene since there was only two people and you just really got to me," she replied.

"So you do really hate me?"

Am I your one and only desire? 

"According to what you said it really doesn't matter does it?"

"True I don't care what you think," Sesshoumaru lied, "I just wanted to know if this whole bonding experience worked or not."

Am I the reason you breathe? 

"Well I didn't mean what I said. You just...well I don't know what you did, but you triggered something. We made a deal and I am here to stay so your right it doesn't matter how I feel or what I think."

"Then lets keep it that way."

Or am I the reason you cry? 

Sesshoumaru was just making up something once again. He didn't want Kagome to keep her emotions inside. Her emotions were one of the things that got him attracted to her. He didn't think about it anymore though. Knowing Kagome she wouldn't keep her promise very long and she would be back to screaming and crying at him.

"We will have another bonding day after the twins are born," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"I will if you can do me a favor," Kagome said.

"And what is that Lady Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Can I have a break?"

"A what?"

"You know a break. A brief period where I do absolutely nothing, well except taking care of Koinu, but yeah that's what I need a break."

"Tell me Kagome what is it that you have been doing lately that's not taking care of Koinu?"

"Being around you."

"Is there a problem with that."

Always 

"Well I was a little too scared to ask if I could have one, but Tamasha told me you would understand. Well you see its hard to believe, but it has only been six days since I was first cursed and already so much has happened. I think I just need to be alone and rest for awhile."

_Always_

"I do understand," Sesshoumaru said, but Kagome sensed something in his voice that didn't sound that calm, she could feel anger.

Always 

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Always 

"No," he quickly snapped at her, "your right you need rest. I will give you until five days. It has been two days since Koinu was born and you said it would be a week until the twins were born."

Always 

"That sounds reasonable, but why are you angry at me?"

I just can't live without you. 

"I am not angry with you," Sesshoumaru replied just revealing more anger.

Clearly Sesshoumaru was about to admit how he was feeling to her so she just decided to drop it. He agreed to give her a break and that was all she needed right? Why should she care about Sesshoumaru's feelings towards her choice? She couldn't help but think about his anger. He was upset with her and she couldn't stand it.

"Kagome go to sleep," he said with his voice giving off the fact that it was a command and not a suggestion.

"I have already slept a lot yesterday and it's hard to go to sleep after the way you woke me up," she told him.

"You said you wanted a break and your going to get one. And you will need to grab every chance you need since you have offered to deal with Koinu during your little five days off."

"I just don't want to sleep right here right now."

"Remember you said you wouldn't express your feelings to me anymore. Now do as your told."

Kagome shot him a hateful glare as she repositioned herself so her legs were hanging off of the dragon and her head was supported by the creature's neck. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl after she did that, but stopped once she closed her eyes. She would soon learn to never move in his presence without his permission. For now he would allow it, but once the last of his children were born he mold her into what he wanted. While she took her little five-day brake he would concentrate on finding a way to change her into a youkai. If it was a break she wanted a break she would get.

"I forgot to tell you something," Kagome said with her eyes still closed.

"If you forgot it then it must not be that important, "try to sleep."

"It is important. Naraku keeps talking to me in my sleep."

"And what does Naraku say?"

"Well he told me that he didn't want to wait for the shards to come out of our children on their own so he told me that if you marked me the shard would come out of Koinu. It did, but now he is saying he will kill our children anyways unless I go through the well and never return."

"You will do no such thing. First we must figure out how to remove the shards from the twins though before taking any action."

"Speaking of which do you have any name ideas yet?"

"Go to sleep and don't worry about that."

"Well I am just saying I already named Koinu and a mountain so now it's your turn."

"I will think of something, now-"

Kagome cut him off before he could once again tell her to sleep, "you said you were going to change me into a full demon. I don't like that idea, but I know I promised to not complain anymore, but are you going to use the shikon jewel?"

"No...now Kagome I am not going to say it again."

Kagome let out a groan as she once again stopped talking and she let out light breaths proving that she was asleep. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief once he found this out. He now had to worry about how to change her into a youkai and how to take care of the jewel shard problem. The jewel shards would prove to be great use to him once his training was complete. Once he was strong enough to defeat Naraku the shards would lure him in.

Kagome awoke to find herself not in Sesshoumaru's room, but in her original one that she was placed in when she first arrived at his castle. Next to her was a small crib and laying in it was Koinu who was sleeping wearing some kind of cloth that was a feudal era version of a diaper. She decided to stay and bed and not really move around so no sound could wake her sleeping son. So Sesshoumaru really had given her the break she requested.

_I feel like you don't want me around. _

Kagome removed the blanket that was wrapped tightly around her and saw her stomach, which had grown a lot since she last looked. Only four more days to go till the twins were born. That made her wonder what would happen after that. She had made a deal so Sesshoumaru replace her, but did that mean she wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru. She wanted to be with her children. She wouldn't have mind living with him it was quite nice that he was offering, but to be his mate. This was too much.

_I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around. _

That's what she needed to tell him. That she was uncomfortable with all of this. Maybe that way they wouldn't have to mate or anything and he could just go find him a new woman. Even if that meant she would be alone for the rest of her life.

_Inside, it bottles up until now._

The first thing Kagome did was remove the kimono she was wearing once she decided to get up. Now that her stomach had grown it had become too tight for her. She looked in a small closet and discovered many white guest kimonos in various sizes and also some of the things she had put away in her pocket a few days ago. Basically her brother's game boy and some candy bars. Kagome made herself look a little more decent before preparing to wonder around the castle so she could find Sesshoumaru. She would keep her end of the bargain and not give really of her thoughts or opinion. It should have just been youkai common sense not mark a female without permission. Kagome walked up to the door and opened it just a crack.

_As I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound of_

Kagome stopped right when she heard the piercing cry of Koinu.

_Always_

At least she knew he would cry because of other things and not just being around his father. She shut the door and ran to her son's crib. He was probably just hungry.

_Always_

She sat down on the bed and quietly fed Koinu thinking about what she would do. Since Sesshoumaru sent her away back to this room did that mean she was suppose to really spend her break away from him. Then maybe it wouldn't be a wise idea to go and find him already. Anyways he sounded angry when she was talking about taking a break.

_Always_

"Koinu I really am a kint aren't I?" Kagome asked her baby who didn't understand a word she just said.

Kagome then pulled Koinu away. He just bit her nibble very hard. She looked at him and his mouth. It was very little and she could hardly see it, but Koinu was already growing fangs. Kagome didn't understand how this would work. She thought baby demons would grow slower then humans considering Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were ancient but yet they looked like teenagers. She would probably ask Sesshoumaru later.

She had overjoyed and still was when she found out that Koinu wouldn't die because of the curse. She could never imagine what would be like if he couldn't watch him grow up. Just the thought of bringing something into the world and never seeing it again disgusted her. That made her have second thoughts about what she wanted to say to Sesshoumaru. If she didn't play her cards right he could always kick her out of the castle and she could never see her children again.

_Always_

It seemed there would be no choice but to just stay in the room for five days. She wanted this brake so there was no reason why she shouldn't take it. It was also more time with Koinu without Sesshoumaru or a servant taking him away. She needed as much practice as she could get before the twins were born anyways. She laid on her back as she let Koinu finish eating. Kagome then thought about something else. How would her life have been if Koinu was Inuyasha's son.

Of course she knew how that wound have ended up. Inuyasha and her would always be together, but Koinu wasn't Inuyasha's son no matter how much they looked alike. Koinu was Sesshoumaru's son and somehow because of it she was stuck with Sesshoumaru. Was fate just playing a foul trick on her. Or was this truly to be her destiny.

_Always_

She never would have thought that when she saw Sesshoumaru for the very first time she would end up being his mate. She was more concerned with how Inuyasha was going to kill him. If Koinu had been Inuyasha's son either Inuyasha would have been killed by Sesshoumaru by now or Sesshoumaru would have gotten killed by them. It was just a matter of finding the sliver lining in the dark cloud. There was a whole lot of good points about Sesshoumaru. After all he could have just left her behind when she died of giving birth, but instead he used the Tensagia to bring her back. And even before that when the conferences started he never forced her to do anything without making her some kind of deal like when they thought Naraku was Koiji. Maybe this wasn't such a bad destiny. Sesshoumaru never did her wrong before why would he do her wrong now.

_I just can't live without you. _

Sesshoumaru sat in his office researching many books looking for something that could change his new mate into a youkai. He was finding nothing so far and it was very arrogating. Every time he got close to finding something and it turned out to be nothing he was tempted to think about finding more jewel shards. Why did he not want to use the shikon jewel on her again?

If he was to make a wish upon the shikon jewel to turn Kagome into a demon it would not purify. Meaning the evil from the jewel would be a part of Kagome. She would change and not be the same. He had spent too much time trying to learn about Kagome and taming her attitude to give up and change her totally.

_I just can't take anymore. This life of solitude.  
_

He should though. She didn't deserve to remain the way she was if she was going to treat him like this. Yes she had been given the rank of Lady of the Western Lands, but he was the Lord and he ruled everything including her.

_I guess that I'm out the door. And now I'm done with you. _

Sesshoumaru put all of the books he was looking at aside and took a small break. There was nothing much more to do now that he had called the conferences off. Everything between the Western Lands and the Eastern were settled since Naraku killed the lord and Rose became ruler. He heard a faint tapping on the door and muttered something that sounded like 'come in.'

"I take it that both you and Rin have arrived back safely," Sesshoumaru said once he saw Jaken enter the office.

"Yes my lord," Jaken replied, "the girl is asleep in her room right now. I just came to tell you about some information on Naraku that you wanted me to gather for you on the way back."

"And what is your information?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"The information doesn't matter anymore," Jaken told him with a slight smile, "we not only have information, but we also have Naraku."

"What does that mean?"

"Many powerful youkai from the Eastern lands learned about the hanyou who killed their lord and they hunted him down. They then heard about how he was an enemy of your new mate so they handed him over. Naraku is being held in our prison."

Sesshoumaru quickly got up from his desk and headed out of the room almost running over the little toad youkai. Sesshoumaru was happy that he knew exactly where Naraku was, but he didn't like the fact that Naraku was here. Here in the same castle as Kagome, Koinu, Rin, and his two other unborn children. He would have to go down there and take care of Naraku right away.

It had been four days now. Kagome looked at her stomach in amazement at how big it had gotten. She couldn't even get up to walk. One more day and she would give birth to both a baby girl and baby boy and she still hadn't seen Sesshoumaru yet. The only other people she had interaction with was the servants who brought her three meals a day. She ate the meals and then she supplied Koinu with food.

Koinu has been growing quickly too. His dog ears that were always flat against his head were now half way out, his fangs were getting bigger, and the sounds he made were almost close to being words. Koinu would be speaking quicker then she thought. Koinu was finally asleep though when Kagome stood by the door. She was waiting for lunch. She needed to ask someone about Sesshoumaru. She wanted to make sure he would be with her when the twins were born. She didn't want to do it on her own.

"Lady Kagome?" a female youkai servant asked when they noticed Kagome waiting by the door.

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" Kagome asked.

"I do believe our lord has been down in the dungeons for the last few days interrogating the enemy," the servant told her.

"The enemy? I thought the Western Lands wouldn't be involved in a war."

"Its that Naraku guy that's all."

"Hey will you do me a favor."

"What is that Lady Kagome?"

"Watch Koinu, I have to check things out."

"Wait hold on my Lady no one but the Lord is allowed down there."

Kagome didn't listen. She ran through the hallways. She didn't know where the dungeons were, but by the way people said 'down' she assumed it would on the bottom floor. Her only option was to go on to a lower floor every time. Eventually she seen the hallways change from nice and decorated wallpaper to boring white bricks. And that's when she started to see cells aligned against the walls. Finally she got to the one she was looking for.

Naraku sat on the side of the cell wearing his usual grin even though at this point he knew he would die today. He knew he would die the very second his powers were outnumbered by the Eastern youkai. That didn't phase him though. Even Sesshoumaru standing above him with the Tokijin wasn't enough to phase him. He had been down here for five days now. Sesshoumaru kept asking him how to get the jewel shards out of the twins since the old plan wouldn't work because Kagome was already marked. Naraku just smirked and refused to tell Sesshoumaru anything. Just because he would die didn't mean they would be free of him. This was just the first step to his plan of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's suffering. They would regret the day they ever messed with him.

"I will ask you one more time Naraku," Sesshoumaru stated with no emotion in his voice.

Naraku just grinned and responded, "tell me Sesshoumaru where is Kagome at? Don't you wish her to see me killed once and for all."

"Don't bring her into this."

"I don't see why not. After all it was me who convinced Kikyo to set all of this up. You should be thinking me that I brought both you and Kagome together. I can see you're in love."

"I am not in love. I just have desires for her, and I cannot replace her because of a few terms."

Kagome didn't walk any further as she listened in on both Naraku and Sesshoumaru's conversation unnoticed. So was it true? Had Sesshoumaru really thought of her as nothing more then something to act his desires out on?

_I left my head around your heart._

She wanted to turn away. She wanted to take Koinu and run far away if this was the case. Sesshoumaru had no right to have children if this was the way he treated her. He had no love within him at all.

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

"At least that's what I thought in the beginning," Sesshoumaru's voice then rang in her head.

_Always _

"So you do have feelings for Kagome?" Naraku asked, "how amusing. I thought you were only going to take another mate because you were going to not try and follow in your father's footsteps. You brought her back to life, you marked her, and you fell in love. I would think that is pretty much mimicking him."

Always 

"I was wrong then. My father never made a mistake. He loved Inuyasha's mother just as much as I love Kagome. I have it figured out now. And you will pay for what you have done to my brother's soul."

Always 

"And you want me to pay in blood is that it? Do as you please, but it won't safe Inuyasha's soul. I have no idea what happened to the youkai version of him, but he only lives to kill Kagome and without that purpose he will be lost in confusion in all eternity."

Always 

Sesshoumaru had enough of Naraku's ranting. He knew how Naraku worked. If he kept listening to the stupid hanyou eventually he would be talked into doing something he regretted. With one last look at Naraku's smirk Sesshoumaru brought the Tokijin down and pireced Naraku right in the heart. Sesshoumaru watched with his own smirk as Naraku too his last breath of air.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha were doomed to never be free from my wrath," Naraku said with hardly any voice, "now thanks to Kagome passing through the well and you interfering you two will suffer the same punishment."

Naraku's eyes finally closed and he was dead. Sesshoumaru took a big whiff of the air and took in the scent of Naraku's blood. It was finally done. Naraku was dead. It was hard to believe it was him who took down Koiji. Sesshoumaru didn't like this, it had been too easy. He lost his train of thought though when he caught a bit of Kagome's scent too. He turned around and saw her looking at him.

_I see the blood all over your hands._

"Kagome," he said.

_Does it make you feel more like a man? _

Kagome didn't answer as she walked up to him. Her face was just several inches away from his when she stopped.

_Was it all just a part of your plan?_

"What are you doing down here," Sesshoumaru demanded to know as he quickly sheathed the blood covered Tokijin.

_The pistol's shaken' in my hands._

"You killed him," said Kagome, "Inuyasha and Kikyo fought him for so long and you just killed him.

_And all I hear is the sound._

"What do you think about me now Kagome?"

_I love you I hate you I can't live around you _

Kagome once again didn't answer. She just came closer and laid her head on his chest. And as though she was a piece of metal and he was a magnet he wrapped her arms around her and brought her into an embrace.

_I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you _

Kagome didn't care anymore. She didn't care about how they use to be enemies. She didn't care about how he marked her without her permission. She didn't even care about how he wanted to change her into a demon.

"You forgot to do something," Kagome finally said.

"And what would that be Kagome?"

"You forgot to tell Naraku thank you. You said everything else to him."

_I can't live without you._

"I guess I should have. It won't do him any good in hell."

"So you did mean everything you said."

"Yes I did. Did you enjoy your break?"

"I hated it."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because you weren't with me."

_Always._

"I think we both needed it. Being with Naraku for a week has cleared my head. Don't ever change into a full demon. I demand you always stay who you are."

_Always _

"What happens if I defy you?"

"I will kill you."

"Now that's a threat I can live with."

_Always_

(End Chapter 14)

A/N: Incase you didn't notice I used a song in this fanfic. It was Always from Salvia. I have just been reading too many fics with songs in it and I got tempted to try it. Just don't expect it every again. Only two more chapters to go though. And just to let you on a little secret the twins will be born next chapter and there will be some trouble. And some asked about My Heart on Probation. I don't know about that one. I want to do some revising on some chapter before adding any new ones.

MysticInuLuver: Sorry I can't IM you unless you have MSN Messenger but you could always use author alert


	15. Calm

Chapter 16

Calm

"This is something I could see Naraku making us do," Kanna pointed out as her and Kagura walked through the misty and silent village.

"Your wrong," Kagura replied as she started to peer in and out of the huts, "Naraku would have ordered us to slaughter the whole village. Were just keeping a hold of their souls until we find what were looking for."

They kept walking on and going into each look at the villagers who laid soulless on the ground. Kagura knew Naraku has been slain. She had felt her heart go into her body. Still she wanted to go on with her plan. She knew that Naraku couldn't be gone, he was just too powerful. Kagura stopped when she saw a young boy lying on the floor by her feet. The boy couldn't have been any older then six, but he looked so familiar. His hair was long and black and his face looked calm as though he was just peacefully sleeping. If only he was fully grown he probably would have resembled Inuyasha in his human form.

"This boy could work," Kagura told Kanna.

"Do you want his body or his soul?" asked Kanna.

"We could use both," answered Kagura, "we only need one soul and we can use all of the youkai bodies that we stole from Naraku to modify the body so Inuyasha's youkai soul doesn't cause any harm to it."

"Sister what is the point in this? Naraku is dead and our hearts have been returned."

"We didn't see Naraku die and for all we know he could just be faking his death like he has done in the past. Also we wouldn't want to waste the Tetsusaiga."

"And we're going to steal souls and bodies just to make sure someone can use it. Can't we just hand it over to Sesshoumaru?"

"No. I asked him for help once and he just turned me away. He doesn't deserve a sword as great as the Tetsusaiga."

"So are you doing this to prepare yourself incase Naraku returns or to get your revenge on Sesshoumaru?"

"Both will do just fine, but originally I wanted to just know what if felt life to get the same thrill as Naraku when it came to creating a life."

--------------

It would only be a few hours now. Soon Kagome would have to go through the pain of giving birth to children all over again, except this time it would be worse. She would be giving birth to two children this time. Then again it could be better since now she knew Sesshoumaru loved her and she loved him back. Right now she was back in his room and in his bed wearing something similar to pajamas. Sesshoumaru had left to get her something to eat, because now she could hardly walk. In solitude Kagome played Donkey Kong on her brother's Game boy Advance SP. She hid it though right when Sesshoumaru came back. She didn't feel like explaining to him what it was.

Sesshoumaru put a tray of what looked like chicken and rice on her lap. She quickly dug in and cowed down. She was pretty hungry after skipping lunch.

"Sorry I never had a chance to prepare your dinner," Kagome told him as she finished her meal, "knowing you I bet you didn't eat anything while torturing Naraku."

"I am a youkai I can ago along time without eating," he stated as he watched Kagome push the tray away and take Koinu out of the crib to feed him.

There were now three cribs at the end of the bed. That whole day they pretty much talked about where the children's rooms would be and how the would be decorated along with their own room. They also agreed that every other day Kagome would take care of Koinu's crying while Sesshoumaru do the same for the twins, while the next day they would switch.

"Sesshoumaru I have been meaning to ask you something," said Kagome.

"Go on," he replied.

"Well I don't understand this whole hanyou thing. I thought youkai and hanyou grow pretty slow which was why you and Inuyasha look the way you do, but Koinu has already got fangs and is close to talking."

"The growth of a baby youkai depends on the way he was born. You went into labor pretty fast and he came out pretty fast."

"So he will grow up pretty fast then. Does that mean by the age of two he will be like us?"

"No. Lets see...I believe humans aren't considered teens until they are eighteen. By the time Koinu looks like an eighteen year old I believe his growing process will grow from fast to very slow. You would appear elderly by the time he is considered nineteen."

"So I will be old and then eventually dead while you and my children stay the same?"

"That's what would have happened if I didn't mark you. You have no demon blood, but when I bit you I transferred a special serum from my salvia to you. You will now have the same life span as me and your injuries will be able to heal faster. You still have all human blood though."

"That's good I guess. What about Inuyasha?"

"I want to spend sometime with you and the children for a few days then I will go out and eliminate him. I would still like the Tetsusaiga for myself."

"More bonding? Okay then. Can we see Tamasha and Inferno again?"

"I really have no reason to go back to Mount Indigo, but maybe Tamasha can visit you sometime."

"What about Infernoflames?"

"No. I don't need him accidentally torching you and everything else. If you want you can invite some other friend too if you want. I am sure you will see him again though sometime."

"Can Sango and Miroku visit? Or better yet can I go to Kaede's village."

"I don't want you to leave the castle. At least not for a while. You may have freedom, but not until I am sure you can handle it."

"What does that mean?"

"Soon I won't be able to stay around the castle as much as I have lately and I know leaving you alone and locked up in the castle for long periods of time is not a good idea, but I won't have you going outside getting killed and captured. I have many enemies and if they saw my mate walking around unprotected they would no doubt take advantage of that. You have probably learned my family has caused lots of trouble after the way you were captured by the panther demons long ago. That's why I am hiring a miko to come here and give you a few lessons."

"I appreciate it Sesshoumaru. Will our children be in danger too?"

"They will be fine. Unlike you they have the advantage of beginning their training early. I will personally train Koinu and our other son to be skilled fighters."

"And our daughter?"

"Things will be more difficult for her. I want her to be as strong as a youkai, but there is also no sense in allowing the miko powers that she will inherit from you to go to waste. Unless you want her to live the sheltered life of a princess like what happens in most royal families. That is what I am doing with Rin. It is too late for her to begin real training and I don't know how to teach a human demon moves."

"Maybe she could take lessons from a demon slayer of some sort. I am sure Sango would do it. I don't want any of the children to go without being able to defend themselves."

"Very well then. Shall we go to bed?"

"I am pretty tired. Koinu never stopped crying all weak."

"Its nice to see he just doesn't cry around me," Sesshoumaru pointed out as he picked up Kagome's tray that she ate off of and sat it by the door for a servant to pick up while Kagome tucked Koinu into bed.

"Oh speaking of which if he cries tonight do you think you could take care of it for me? And don't just think you can summon a servant to take care of it."

"He will just cry more if I tend to him."

"It will be fine I promise. Koinu has never cried while he was suppose to be sleeping anyways."

"I will take care of it all. You should just rest."

Kagome got into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Sesshoumaru went and put out all the lighting in the room. He then pulled some covers over himself and lay down next to her. Kagome was ready to sleep until she felt something hard against her leg. (Its not what you think I sware!)

"You're going to bed with your swords?"

"Yes."

Kagome then remembered how Sesshoumaru told her he didn't feel that secure without his swords.

"You know if this is truly your only fear you should try and conquer your fear that way you will be invincible."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well to start out with try taking them off and lay them somewhere else."

"Lay them somewhere where they will be stolen or destroyed?"

"No just lay them by the bed and don't touch them until you wake up."

Kagome could hear the shifting of his body and then the sound of metal clanking on to the ground. He then returned by her side and put an arm around her. That brought out another question.

"Sesshoumaru there is also something else."

"Why is it every time you are soupposly tired you won't go to sleep?"

"This is important though."

"Go ahead then if you really must."

"Your planning to mate with me aren't you?"

"Of course I am Kagome. I have marked you, but you aren't truly my mate until we have mated. Is there a problem with that?"

"Its just that...well I know its all okay in the feudal era and everything, but where I come from it is improper for someone my age to do stuff like that."

"This request I will not grant you."

"But-"

"You don't live in your time anymore. You live here with me and I consider fourteen the proper human age."

"I can't do that though. I am just not ready."

"Well you need to become ready. If you don't I might end up accidentally hurting you."

"Because of your demon blood?"

"Yes. You might as well come to me willing because if you don't I might not be able to control myself and could accidentally take you against your will."

"I guess I have no choice then. Well I am going to bed now."

"Good night my Kagome."

-------------------------

Sesshoumaru had thought it was nothing at first, but he put his full attention on Kagome after she violently tugged on his robe.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, "it's happening again."

Sesshoumaru knew right away what Kagome meant. He quickly got up from bed and left the room. Within minutes he returned to the room with a whole group of female servants. Half of the servants tired lighting up the room as quick as possible while other started to surround Kagome with water and towels. Sesshoumaru got on his knees and sat on the floor at Kagome's side.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome cried in pain as she rose her arm in the air.

Sesshoumaru right away grabbed her hand and left Kagome grip the living hell out of it. She was clearly in labor once again and the sun hadn't even risen yet. He kept giving Kagome the usual push commands even though he could tell she was trying as hard as she could.

"I would like to see you try and do this!" Kagome yelled at him as the pain became unbearable.

-------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"Did I die?" Kagome asked.

"No not this time," Sesshoumaru replied, "you just blacked out for awhile there, but it seemed as though you were in control of your body. Both children have been born. No problems at all."

Kagome looked around and saw that she was still in Sesshoumaru's room and everything had been cleaned up. She also noticed Rin standing by Sesshoumaru.

"I have two brothers and one sister now," Rin cheered happily.

"Can I see them?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked over to the crib and picked up one baby who was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Lady Kagome can I hold Koinu?" asked Rin.

"Do you promise to be careful?" Kagome questioned the little girl.

"Of course I do," responded Rin.

"Okay then," replied Kagome putting a smile on her face as a baby was handed to her, "and you don't have to call me Lady Kagome."

"You can call her mom," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Kagome peered into the blanket and saw her second son. A little bit of jet-black hair was visible on his head. Kagome looked in his eyes with amazement. His eyes were pure red.

"Red?" she asked.

"That's what I though also," said Sesshoumaru, "then I remembered my mother had red eyes."

"I see, but he also doesn't have any dog ears."

"I see."

"I also named him since you told me too. His name is Tsuin."

"Nice I like that name. So are him and his sister identical?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered as he brought over the second baby.

Kagome's baby girl was also wide-awake and the first thing Kagome noticed was her golden eyes. If it weren't for Koinu being a boy and having brown eyes she probably would have gotten him mixed up with his sister because they both had silver hair and dog-ears.

"She looks just like you," Kagome gasped, "what's her name?"

"Miyori," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Miyori," Kagome repeated as she looked at her new children, "a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl. Same for you Tsuin."

Rin then came over wearing her usual smile before she carefully placed Koinu on Kagome's lap with the other two children.

"Don't forget about Koinu," Rin said.

"I wouldn't ever forget about Koinu. He is my and your father's miracle baby. And I won't forget about you either Rin. If it weren't for you Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't have become so warm hearted. Now I can truly call him Lord Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru muttered something that sounded like a sarcastic 'very funny' while Rin put some flowers on Kagome's lap as well.

"Rin knows and that is why I picked these for you mom."

"Thanks Rin," Kagome said happily as she picked them up and laid them on a windowsill, "I will try and get a vase for them. I think I am going to need some rest soon."

Kagome then looked at Koinu as he started to talk in baby language.

"Can you talk Koinu?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Ka-Ka," Koinu responded.

"Trying to say Kagome? Try to say mommy instead Koinu."

"Ka-Ki-Bli," Koinu continued as he waved his arms a little.

"Come on Kagome say mommy," Kagome said again as Sesshoumaru then gave the two his full attention, "or maybe you should say daddy."

"Ma-Ma-Da-Daddy."

Kagome put on a smile as she picked up Koinu who was waving his arms in the air happily. She then handed him to Sesshoumaru who was standing very close to her.

"Look there was his first word. See he does like you."

Sesshoumaru let a smile escape on to his face as he held Koinu in his arms. For once Koinu wasn't crying. This was an improvement. He had always thought Koinu would rather turn to his mom. There was now hope yet.

Kagome looked at Tsuin as he let out a little yawn. It was obviously nap time for the two twins, but right after hearing them yawn Kagome let out one of her one.

"You must be exhausted," Sesshoumaru pointed out, "all of the children have been fed and are now sleepy so I think it would be a great time to feed you and allow you to rest."

"I could use some food, but you know me. Once you think I am asleep I might not shut up."

"I will remember to save important conversations I want to have with you until then."

"That would probably be wise. I am going to make you supper tomorrow by the way."

"Sure you will be up to it."

"Hey I have dropped weight twice this month already, I have four beautiful children, a new wonderful mate, and soon Inuyasha will be at peace. There is nothing I could want more."

"Rin can you excuse me and your new mother for a few minutes. She needs some quiet."

"Okay dad," Rin said happily as she skipped away knowing she could now call Sesshoumaru that.

"Uh oh," Kagome stated, "you want to talk to me about something."

"Its nothing bad. We need to continue the conversation we had last night."

"You mean about the swords? I see you haven't even touched the Tokijin or Tensagia. They are in the same spot. That is good."

"I was talking about our mating."

"I told you I guess I have no choice but to come to you willing so I will."

"I don't think I could hold off on you for three years, but I realize it is probably too soon for you and I will try."

"You might loose control though won't you?"

"Maybe in awhile, but after just now watching you and all four of the children. I think my desires have calmed down a little, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you."

"I understand what your trying to say, and all of that is good I guess. Here let me help you with the children."

Kagome got up for the first time since last night and tucked in Tsuin and Miyori while Sesshoumaru did the same with Koinu. She laid back down when he left go get her something to eat once again. Upon his return he found her already asleep. Sesshoumaru sighed as he put the tray up on a bedside table and checked on the children once more.

Both Koinu and Miyori had gone to sleep, but Tsuin was still wide-awake. Sesshoumaru stared at Tsuin's red eyes. If it weren't for Tsuin's hair being black he would have doubted that child belonged to either of them. He knew it was possible for family traits to skip a generation, which would explain the red eyes, but his eyes didn't remind Sesshoumaru of his mother. They reminded him of something else.

He then looked at Miyori. He would tell she would grow up to be a beautiful girl. Hell even if she didn't he was just glad at least one of his children got his families golden eyes. She would be a great fighter too. He would make sure she would get as much lessons as possible from both him and a miko. First he had to make sure Kagome was trained though.

He wasn't sure what the future held of Koinu. He would go through training just like the twins, but still who knew. He wanted his children to grow up and be proper, but yet a strong warrior just like him he somehow doubted it would come true though. Was it because Koinu and Miyori looked so much like Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru just shook his head as he thought about what needed to be done today. Absolutely nothing. He was planning to spend the day with his family, but everyone was sleeping. He had just not woke up too long ago and youkai really didn't need to sleep, but it was just so tempting to lay next to his new mate and feel her warmth against his body. He finally went to his bed and lay right next to her closing his eyes. Both were so calm and peaceful nobody noticed the strange reddish glow the Tokijin was giving off as it pulsed all of a sudden.

(End of Chapter 15)

AN: One more chapter to go and I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I never thought I would get 100 let alone over 200 and best of all you should all be happy for me when the final chapter comes because it would be the first fanfic I ever finished. I better shut up though I might jinx myself.

fluffy-gurl: Don't worry there will be a kiss scence I have been planning exactly how it would work out every since Chapter 5 and trust me you will all be surprised. I will actaully say it now. None of you will be expecting what is going to happen in chapter 16.

Angelamisaki: Most of these answers will be solved in the sequel but there is just one problem with Castle Captive. I slaved and slaved over a hot computer to write Chapter 3 and it turns out I broke my keyboard and mouse on that comp. So in order to get to it I will have to buy these items, plus I find that working on one fic at a time makes better quality so I might make a few chapter of that and My Heart on Probation before making the first chapter to the sequel for this.

Mystic Hanyou: I hope this chapter has answered most of your questions, I will talk a little about Sango and Miroku next chapter though.


	16. Bye

Chapter 16

Bye

Kagome got ready to close her eyes. It had been seven days since the birth of Tsuin and Miyori and she was so tired. Kagome never even wanted to eat or take a bath or anything if it interfered with sleeping time. Her eyes went wide open though when she heard one of her children screaming. It hadn't stopped for seven days straight and Sesshoumaru had been missing for four days now.

Kagome got up and walked to the cribs to see which one it was this time. It was either Koinu or Tsuin. Thankfully she never had an incident where they all cried at once. Miyori was the golden child right now. She had probably only cried three or four times since she was born while the boys wouldn't stop. At first Tsuin used to cry nonstop for no reason, but he had been on his best behavior lately. Before he was acting like Koinu was now. Crying his head off every waking minute unless he was being fed. Now Tsuin only cried if he was hungry or needed change. Koinu still hadn't grown out of that phase and he was almost considered a toddler.

"Koinu are you doing this to torture me?" Kagome asked as she picked him up.

He wouldn't stop. It was horrible. Kagome had to cover her own ears. No wonder why Sesshoumaru was staying away. This wasn't fair though. She had been alone day and night for four days with the crying children while Sesshoumaru was probably off doing whatever he wanted. Kagome looked at the side of the bed and noticed both the Tensagia and Tokijin were there so he couldn't have been out far.

"Probably out marking another female," Kagome said silently to herself.

She knew it wasn't true. Ever since the day Sesshoumaru had killed Naraku in the dungeons and they both stared at each other before embracing she knew he had truly loved her. They made a promise anyways. Maybe he went out to go kill youkai Inuyasha. Why wouldn't he have taken the Tokijin with him then? It should have been the ultimate weapon to use against Inuyasha.

"What are you ranting about my lady," asked the seductive voice of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could feel him behind her, but she didn't turn around even though she could feel his breath go over her shoulder.

"Your pretty good at sneaking up on people," Kagome told him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he continued as Kagome felt something cold slide on her neck.

Kagome looked down and noticed he put a necklace on her. It was a lovely silver chain and at the end hung a huge sapphire.

"Its beautiful," Kagome gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sesshoumaru replied, "and that's not all I got."

Kagome turned around and once again and gasped. There was a huge bloodstain on his chest. It looked as though he had been fighting.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked right away.

"Nothing a few hours of rest won't cure," he answered as he sat down on the bed, "you are forgetting about something else."

Kagome then saw it. He had an arm and it wasn't one of the usual ones taken from another demon. This one matched his other arm.

"How can that be?"

"I was out finding a suitable miko to teach you and Miyori how to use your powers. I sought out the strongest and I had her grow back my arm so I could see her skills for myself."

"What caused that injury though?"

"Can you ever do anything else besides ask questions?"

"I sort of have no choice when my new mate disappears for four days leaving me to take care of his children the whole time until he comes back with a mysterious injury. And you didn't even take your swords."

"I was doing as you suggested and tried to conquer my little fear. I am sorry and will make it up to you. You may rest for four days and I will take care of the children all on my own."

"You act as though it is such an easy task. I haven't gotten a chance to rest at all lately. Miyori has been an angel. Tsuin is almost to that stage, but Koinu has gone back to whining endlessly."

Sesshoumaru picked Koinu up as the screaming got louder. Sesshoumaru flinched because of the pain that overtook his ears. It didn't make sense to him. Koinu was close to what a two-year-old human should look like, but yet he still sounded like a new born.

"Daddy," Kagome could hear Koinu say in his crying, "To-go-nar-mommy."

"What do you think he is trying to say?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply as he placed his hand on Koinu's forehead. He then soon removed it and looked at Kagome with an emotionless expression.

"He is running a fever," Sesshoumaru announced.

"What?"

"I am going to go take him to one of the castle healers."

Sudden guilt and fear filled Kagome once Sesshoumaru left the room with Koinu. She should have been able to put her hand on Koinu's head and tell he was sick. That was the reason why he was crying the whole time. It was her fault he was in so much pain right now. She should have been able to tell from the beginning and then if she had his fever could have easily been treated. How could she be so stupid?

After several minutes Sesshoumaru came back into the room, but without Koinu. Kagome quickly rushed up to him.

"Where is he?!" Kagome quickly asked.

"Calm down," Sesshoumaru replied looking calm as usual.

"You come here tell me my son is sick then take him away and return without him and tell me to calm down!" yelled Kagome, "what's going on?"

"Nothing serious just a fever," he reassured her, "it could probably go away on its own, but if we use some pain relief herbs on him hopefully he will stop crying that way he can get to sleep and he will no longer be sick."

"So why is he not here?"

"I am leaving him with the healer until I return. We are out of herbs and I believe I would be faster at collecting them then my servants."

"Let me go with you. I am a miko so I will be able to identify them."

"Thought you didn't want to leave our children in the care of servants too much?"

"It will just be a few minutes. Maybe I should just go and you stay here. That injury might open up again."

"I will be just fine. And you haven't been trained at all so you may not leave the castle alone."

"I don't care whether you go or not then, but I am going."

"Fine. Just dress into something appropriate. It is not the best traveling weather."

Kagome looked out the window the first time that night. It was pitch black outside. The only thing visible was the raindrops pounding furiously on the window along with the brief flashes of thunder and lighting. Kagome swiftly opened up her side of the dresser and started throwing the elegant kimonos she was supplied with all over the place until she located what she was looking for. Then within a matter of seconds had discarded the pajamas and was now wearing her school uniform that she had saved. It wouldn't shield her from the rain and wind but it had to be better to walk around in that kind of weather with that then it would be for a kimono.

"We should probably bring the Tokijin with us," Kagome suggested as she found her school shoes and put them on, "if we are attacked your toxins will probably not have much affect in the rain."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he went to the other side of the room and placed the Tensagia on his belt first and then he picked up the Tokijin. Kagome turned around and faced Sesshoumaru when she heard him moan in pain and drop the sword.

"What happened?" Kagome asked right away.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru responded as he shook his head and picked the sword off the ground, but this time having no problems.

"Are you sure? Did the Tokijin do something?"

"No lets just go and get back quickly."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of their bedroom and into the dark hallway. Everything was silent until Sesshoumaru commanded the first servant he saw to go and watch over the other two children. Kagome tried to remain quiet as they made there way out, but she couldn't keep it all inside anymore.

"Sesshoumaru I am sorry," she told him.

"Sorry for what?" he asked clueless.

"Our son is sick and its all because I wasn't being a good mother," Kagome continued.

"He is sick," Sesshoumaru stated, "its not as though you tried to attack him with your bow and arrow or anything."

"I should have been able to tell that he was sick though. This could have been taken care of much earlier."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her as they went outside where the wind gave her a harsh greeting. That was until her hand was grabbed. Sesshoumaru looked her into the eyes as he held her hand.

"Never doubt yourself as a mother," he told her, "you are the best I have ever seen."

"You are just saying that."

"You know this Sesshoumaru would never say anything without meaning it. Do you think any other youkai mate would have done what you did? The answer is they would have. Any youkai married to royal blood could have just gave birth to the children and put the servants in charge of raising them. You on the other hand won't even eat or go to sleep until they are tucked in. Don't allow Koinu's fever to make you doubt yourself. That's all it is, a fever he is not on his deathbed."

"I guess your right Sesshoumaru, where are these herbs at."

"I believe some are being grown in a garden not to far away. We won't even have to leave the castle grounds."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" the familiar voice of Jaken then rang over the storm.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and eyed the toad youkai, "Jaken me and my mate are trying to gather herbs for our children. What is that you want?"

"Sorry milord but this is important," Jaken responded nervously, "we don't know how but many demons have all gotten into castle and they are all on the lower floors. We don't know who they are, where they come from, or better yet how this huge quantity got into the castle. Nowhere are there signs of forced entry."

"Did this just happen now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes milord. Your chambers and everything else has a barrier around it. The only rooms in danger are the dungeons and servant quarters along with the healer's quarters. Your youkai solders are holding them back though and it won't take that long. They are all just lesser youkai with hardly any power the only problem is that there are so many of them."

"Koinu," Kagome whispered upon hearing that the healer's quarters were in danger, "Sesshoumaru don't tell me Naraku's body was still down in the dungeons."

"I forgot to have it removed," Sesshoumaru replied, "What does his corpse have to do with this?"

"His body was made out of nothing but lesser youkai that were all molded together!" Kagome yelled so she could be heard over the storm, "instead of rotting all the demons just must have become free and are just trying to get out of the castle."

"I see," replied Sesshoumaru, "Kagome since you are a miko I am trusting you to find Koinu's herbs as I go in there and finish these youkai off. If Jaken is telling the truth then this shouldn't take long."

"Hai Sesshoumaru," Kagome said right away as Sesshoumaru started to walk off.

She then gasped as Sesshoumaru stopped and made another grunt in pain. Within a flash he was on his knees and holding his chest. Kagome ran to his side, but then jumped back as he let out a growl. She studied him to see what was wrong. She remembered how he was pain for a brief second before they went outside so she looked at the sword. The Tokijin was glowing a bright red.

"Sesshoumaru it's the Tokijin!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru moved his head and saw the swords strange glow. He was a little slow in his movements because of the pain, but while going as fast as he could he removed the sword from his belt and flung it somewhere into the darkness of the sword. Kagome returned to his side and helped him up.

"Kagome go do what I told you to do," Sesshoumaru said as he pushed her away a little proving that he had recovered, "I will take care of the demons."

Sesshoumaru ran off just then back into the castle doors. Kagome didn't know what it was, but she had a very bad feeling. She was worried for Koinu. She wanted to go into the castle and find out if he was okay, but she knew that would be the first thing Sesshoumaru would do and he was a lot faster then her. So she about to set out to find the garden when she saw Jaken scurry towards the Tokijin. Kagome followed and looked at the sword. The aura around it was pure red while the blade itself was turning black.

Kagome's eyes didn't leave the sword, as the black metal seemed to melt into the ground and become a puddle. The puddle just grew and grew as the red aura around it did the same. It then started to mold into a shape, into a living thing. A terrifying looking monster with bright red eyes, sharp teeth, sharp claws, and a white Mohawk. A monster Kagome recognized.

"Goshinki," she said under her breath.

It was indeed Goshinki, except his skin was no longer purple and it was pure black instead. He still had the spider scar on his back though. Many thoughts about this were going through her head quickly. Goshinki hadn't been an easy opponent. In fact if it wasn't for Inuyasha turning into a youkai they never would have been able to defeat him. It probably would have been easier if it wasn't for the him being able to read minds. How was he still alive though? It then all made sense to her. The Tokijin had been made from the fangs of Goshinki and before Sesshoumaru laid down the sword for so long it had been covered in Naraku's blood. Maybe Naraku's blood was the full the demon fang needed to regenerate.

"Jaken," Kagome said, "I need a bow."

"A bow?" questioned Jaken, "your just a human girl you cannot defeat that thing."

"Jaken let me ask you this," stated Kagome, "am I am human girl or am I the second strongest power in the Western Lands?"

"You're the second strongest power in the Western Lands milady," Jaken admitted.

"The get me a damn bow and arrow."

------------------

By the time Sesshoumaru reached the lower levels of his castle it was totally quiet. He expected that since there was suppose to be a countless number of demons and many of his warriors they whole castle would be ringing with the sound of battle. There was nothing though. He didn't even see a single youkai anywhere, but he could clearly smell them.

He stopped when he felt his hand touch something sticky. All the lights in the corridors were put out before the demons attacked so he couldn't see a single thing like he was now. He scanned the area as his eyes went from gold to red. He could now see everything and he almost let out a gasp.

Spider web. The whole hallway was engulfed in a huge web and so was his hand. Poision seeped out of his claws freeing his hand as he continued to scan the area. On the ground there were many pieces of demons that had been slaughtered. There was also many lumps in the web. He already knew what they were. They were his warriors wrapped up in the spider web waiting for its creator to liquefy their insides so it could suck it all up easily. Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to get to the other side of the hallway to find his son who was probably trapped somewhere.

He must have just missed the last part of the battle. He had heard that the demons Naraku's body was made out had to fight and get fused into a stronger youkai before Naraku could devour them, so maybe that had been what happened here. The youkai must have started to fuse into a strong beast and killed his warriors. Sesshoumaru's head snapped right up when he heard the familiar crying. Koinu was near.

He used his claws and started to right away use his poision to melt away the webs in front of a door. It was a door to the healer's office. Quietly he opened the door and wasn't surprised when he came in to find more webs. The biggest smile ever grew on his face though when he looked down and saw Koinu crying, but the baby was perfectly fine. He was tangled up in a web that was all. Sesshoumaru picked him up and tried to drive away all the tiny spiders that were crawling around in his hair. He didn't know what kind they were, but it probably wouldn't be any good if Koinu was bitten by one.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what his next move would be. Where in the hell was that spider? He was sure the barrier put up on the upper floors would protect the other children, but it wouldn't be good if the spider got on the outside and attacked Kagome. He was about to head out towards her until the scent of spider came closer to him and his eyes began to glow red in self-defense.

---------------------

Kagome had already been through five of the arrows that Jaken supplied her with along with a bow that was found in a nearby storage shed. Every arrow she shot Goshinki just simply moved his head and dodged it. He even made his moves before she launched her attack. This really was the demon Inuyasha defeated awhile back.

"Why have you returned to this world?" Kagome asked aiming another arrow towards his head.

Goshinki just stared at her with his cold red eyes. Was he reading her mind? Was he planning something else? She had almost thought she won for a second when Goshinki's body started to melt into a black puddle just as it had before Goshinki formed, but she was wrong. Instead the puddle transformed into something else. This time it was Juromaru who looked the same except his hair was black and so was his clothing.

"All of Naraku's incarnations that died," Kagome whispered under her breath.

"You're exactly right," sneered the voice of Kageromaru who was perched on Juromaru's head, "and we cannot be free until Naraku's final wishes have been carried out."

"Free?"

"Yeah stupid girl. Our souls have been locked in Naraku's body ever since we died and now that we have been fused with Goshinki we have had enough power to all come back to life temporarily. We can never be free though until we have made sure you leave this world. If by the well or by your blood."

Kagome remembered the conversation her and Naraku had in her dream. He promised not to harm her children if she left the feudal era and didn't return now his dead incarnations wanted her gone. Why did Naraku want her to leave so badly?"

"No," Kagome replied with her hand still gripped tightly on the bow, "this world is everything to me now. I have a family here now and I am not just going to throw it all away!"

The thunder roared as there was an awkward silence between Kagome and the incarnation.

"Then die," Kageromaru told her as Juromaru lunged forward.

Kagome thought it was the end for her as the brothers charged at her in the blink of an eye, well that was until something pushed them aside. She looked up and saw they had been pushed away by a huge white dog. It was Sesshoumaru in his full youkai form. Kagome looked at him and noticed something strange. There were white webby things all over him and in his mouth was a big black crumbled body of a oversized spider that he dropped on to the ground.

The spider started to hiss which was an indication that it was still alive, its legs were just all cut up. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru hoping for an explanation, but instead she had Koinu dropped into her hands. He had also been carrying Koinu in his mouth. So instead Kagome faced Kageromaru hoping for answers. By the time she opened her mouth Juromaru had already changed back into Goshinki.

"Don't know his name," Goshinki growled knowing Kagome's question, "Its another one of Naraku's incarnations you have just never faced him before. He is now useless but his children can be great help."

Kagome looked at Koinu's hair and seen the swarm of spiders crawling around. She was too distracted trying to finish Sesshoumaru's job of getting the spiders all out that she didn't notice Goshinki lunge her way after he dodged one of Sesshoumaru's attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled a familiar voice as a huge boomerang came and pushed Goshinki back.

Sango and Miroku came riding in on Kirara and landed by Kagome. Sango quickly caught her weapon and went to her friend's side. Miroku went out and threw some spirit wards at Goshinki hoping to slow him down for Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Koinu," Kagome answered nervously, "he has these bugs all over him."

"Green widows," Sango said right away as she took Koinu from Kagome's arms and began to clear them, "highly dangerous he will die slowly if he is bitten."

"Sango please do something," Kagome begged upon hearing the news.

Sango was working as fast as she could. It was not easy at all. Koinu's hair was pretty long and messy for that of a child's. Sango's eyes widened as it became too late.

"Kagome..." Sango's voice rang in Kagome's ears.

"Koinu!" Kagome cried as she tried to reach for her son, but instead she felt horrible pain enter her side causing her to fall to the ground.

Juromaru who had just transformed from Goshinki attacked her and just barely missed her hitting anything important. Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to catch up with the incarnation that kept transforming that he didn't notice Kagome getting attacked until it was too late. Juromaru moved to make another attack, but he was soon pushed back. This time it wasn't by Sesshoumaru or one of Sango's weapons. This time it was by a dragon demon.

"I got your back kint!" Tamasha yelled above the storm as she took a few swipes with her claws at the incarnation.

"Save some for me," another demon added in as she joined the fight with Tamasha and Sesshoumaru, it was Rose, "I will avenge my father."

Sango ran over to Kagome and lifted her up with one hand while holding Koinu with another.

"Kagome I am sorry you are injured and Koinu has been bitten its all my fault."

Kagome didn't think about herself at all. She wandered if there was a cure of the bite Koinu had just received. Did Sango know of one? Would it be easy to get? There wasn't enough time for all of this. There was only one solution Kagome could think of.

"Sango take me to the well," said Kagome.

"What?"

"In my time there are many advanced medicines and doctors that can work really fast. I can have him and me all fixed up easily if I return to the future."

A light snickering sound was then heard. Sango turned to see what it was. The spider, which was half dead thanks to Sesshoumaru, was laughing.

"Our plan has worked perfectly," chuckled the third incarnation, "our souls will be free."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango as she loaded Kagome on to Kirara's back.

"I ordered my children to poision someone in hopes that the girl would return to her time. You see the poision we have put into her son is not any ordinary poision. He will heal once Kagome goes through the well, but if she comes back here he will die."

"Kagome," Sango said right away.

"I heard him Sango," Kagome replied, "I want to save my son. I am going through the well. Even if that means I can never come back to be with my family,"

"Okay then Kagome if that is what you really want."

----------------------

They were finally all dead. Sesshoumaru went back to his humanoid form and looked at the scene in front of him. The creature that kept transforming itself was now nothing more then a black puddle. This now meant he would have to eventually find the Tetsusaiga or he would be without a useable sword now that the Tokijin had turned on him. He also finished off the spider demon that he started a fight with earlier before he found out Kagome was in a fight of her own. She was going to be in trouble. He had told her not to even try to fight until she had training.

The monk was sprawled on to the ground unconscious while Tamasha and Cali had fled after seeing him defeat the incarnations. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Where was Kagome and his son at?

"Monk," Sesshoumaru growled as he used his foot to nudge the human awake.

Miroku slowly came into his awakened state and thought about the battle. Sango had told him everything before she left. Sesshoumaru who was in his full youkai form at the time probably wasn't listening. Miroku didn't know how to break it him.

"Sesshoumaru," started Miroku, "lady Kagome has left to return to her time. It's the only way to save your son's life."

What? Sesshoumaru had been too busy fighting to notice her leave, the last thing he remembered was her getting hurt and he thought the demon slayer was taking care of that. Sesshoumaru quickly got up even though he had many injuries all over his body. He took off in his usual speed, which was as fast as Miroku could blink. He had to catch up to her.

-----------

Kagome at on the edge of the well like she usually did when she awaited Inuyasha so they could talk their problems, but it wasn't Inuyasha she was waiting for this time. This time it was his older brother. She had already gently dropped Koinu in the well. The longer he stayed in his time the worst his fever got. She wanted to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru, too bad he couldn't say that to his son, but she was a mother and she had to do what she had to do.

Kagome couldn't keep control of her fingers. They kept playing with the sapphire that Sesshoumaru had given her. The sapphire was the result of the last conversation they ever had before the demons appeared around the castle. Sango only stayed around to make sure Kagome's bleeding was controlled before she left to go find Miroku. Kagome removed the necklace from her neck and held it in her hand. That when she noticed the inscription written on the clasp for the first time even though it was written very small.

"To Kagome," she read out loud, "the girl who is proof that not all curses lead to unhappy endings."

"I was wrong," his voice said, "this ending is starting to look very unhappy."

Kagome looked away from the inscription and looked into his golden eyes instead. The same golden eyes Inuyasha use to greet her with. The same golden eyes that her daughter had inherited from her father. The daughter who she would never see again along with her twin brother.

"I already sent Koinu through," Kagome told him, "so now I have to go. He got bitten and he would have gotten really sick. I am a mother first a mate second. I think of it has being I have to make it an unhappy ending for us so Koinu can have a happy beginning."

"I understand Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her as he walked up closer, "and I take back what I said. How can we be experiencing an unhappy ending if we haven't even really had a beginning yet."

"I can never come back here. If I were to go through the well to return to you Koinu would die."

"Go if you must then. You will always have a home here."

"Don't you understand Sesshoumaru? I keep telling you, I can never return here!"

Kagome begin to take the balance away from hands so she could tumble backwards into the well. Her body leaned back wards and she waited for the blue light to engulf her. It didn't something was holding her back. A pair of clawed hands that were holding on to her wrist. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding on to her wrist and pulling her up. He pulled her face up close to hers until their cheeks were pretty much touching.

"Never say goodbye," he whispered into her ears as she had gotten what she was waiting for this whole time.

He kissed her and she couldn't do anything but close her eyes as it got deeper and deeper. She kissed back as hard as she could. She wanted to savor it forever. She then understood why Kikyo had always wanted for time to stand still between her and Inuyasha. It then ended and she was staring into his golden eyes once more.

"I will come back for you," he said as he finally released her hands and she fell through the well, the blue light engulfing her and sending her back to her time.

(End of Story)

A/N: Well that was it...yeah there will be a sequel. I know you guys out there want to kill me nobody was expecting that ending. You were all too busy wondering if Tsuin was Naraku or not...the answer is you won't find out till the sequel. Well obviously you won't find anything else out until the sequel. I might revise this chapter. I was trying to rush and get it done, I am actually surprised at how fast I got these last three chapters on. You all owe me a cookie for this. Anyways it was all choppy in the end because 1. I am not good at writing battle scenes and 2. I didn't know how to make the moment between Kagome and Sesshoumaru dramatic enough. I will probaly wait a few weeks before putting up the first chapter of the sequel. I want to work on the Castle Captive a little. I am playing on calling it something like 'Teen Blues' or something like that because the next chapter will focus on the lives of Kagome's children as teenagers. Just remember to check your author's alerts to find out when I put up the sequel or I might post it here as a chapter so you will all find out about it.

Blue Star: Your on the list of people who owe me cookies.

Doctor Kiba: You have earned yourself a spot on the list of people who owe me cookies as well.

Ra: You owe me fifty cookies.

Angelamisaki: I would like to say thanks to you. You make me the most interesting reviews to read and you make the longest so unlike the others you don't have to give me any cookies, but as for your questions you'll just have to wait for the sequel. I don't exactly understand your question about Rin though. Do you mean 'will she marry one of Sesshoumaru's sons?' If that is your question then the answer is no because she is considered one of Sesshoumaru's daughters, but if you meant that 'would she fall in love with a tai youkai I don't exactly know what to do with Rin yet. And no Tsuin won't be gay.

Caramelcutie567: If your still reading this story don't worry I am not mad over the review on Chapter 8 and I would advise you to read the sequel because there is going to be a surprise that will happen that I thought to put in thanks to your review.

Well everyone bye bye for now. And remember to buy me some cookies!!!


	17. Author's note

Author's note

The Trilogy

(Hey they say we are not allowed to have fics that aren't a story so I am going to have to make this author's note into a story)

One day there was someone named Neon-animefan and you can just call her Tamasha since that is her rp characther. Well she lied and ended up working on the first chapter of the sequel right away. She is now done and the first chapter of Teen Blues had been posted and she hopes you enjoy reading it. She would answer reviews, but there really wasn't any questions for this chapter. And hopefully you will all countinue to soupport this story.


End file.
